


Na Própria Pele

by Satine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, BAEKSOODAY2020, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Childhood Sweethearts, DESAFIOBSL, Eventual Smut, First Time, M/M, Married Couple, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Top Byun Baekhyun, dá pra ignorar o abo se vc quiser, não tem cio nem mpreg aqui
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine/pseuds/Satine
Summary: Depois de uma noite de núpcias desastrosa, Baekhyun e Kyungsoo precisam construir um relacionamento do zero e enfrentar seus sentimentos. Só tem um pequeno detalhe: eles estão convenientemente apaixonados um pelo outro. O senso comum dita que se apaixonar por seu marido não é um problema — afinal, amor é a base do matrimônio, né? Mas nem tudo é tão simples assim quando se está num casamento arranjado por pressão dos pais.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 29
Kudos: 30
Collections: BAEKSOO DAY 2020 - Desafio Amigo Secreto





	1. A união tinha tudo para dar certo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [choiheemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choiheemoon/gifts).



> Sim, eu terminei escrevendo 30K palavras porque eu NÃO TENHO LIMITES. Mas eu acho que isso só prova como a ideia de plot é genial, igual a quem sugeriu ele 💙 Essa foi minha primeira vez escrevendo com alguém em mente, e eu até gostei da experiência! Fiquei nervosa? Sim, pra cacete, mas valeu super a pena.  
> O plot da minha amiga secreta me deixou muito pensativa sobre muuitas coisas, e acho que essa é uma história que vou levar para a minha vida (isso soou cafona, mas é verdade kkk). Enfim, tô muito animada para ler as outras histórias de todo mundo! O mundo precisa de mais baeksoo hahaha
> 
> [Disponível também no Spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/na-propria-pele-21825795)
> 
> Vamos amigar? [@satine_harmony](https://twitter.com/satine_harmony) no Twitter

Do Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun se lembrava bem da primeira vez em que avistou o ômega. Cabelo raspado rente a cabeça feito um soldado, sobrancelhas grossas com fios revoltos, olhos silenciosos porém _tão_ expressivos. Cada tacada certeira de Kyungsoo fazia os seus lábios em formato de coração curvarem-se discretamente em um sorriso cativante. Aquele gesto mínimo era mais do que suficiente para atrair o olhar sedento de Baekhyun feito um girassol que segue a claridade.

Aquela distração era bem-vinda para apaziguar os ânimos de Baekhyun, que mordiscava as unhas de preocupação entre as rodadas do jogo. Ele viera ao campo de golfe tenso, como se estivesse prestes a entrar num campo de batalha — sua mãe estava igualmente nervosa; ela mal conseguira tomar o café da manhã direito enquanto explicava ao filho alfa a importância do encontro daquele dia. O que aparentava ser uma inofensiva partida de golfe se tratava, na realidade, de uma reunião de negócios entre sócios em potencial.

Era inigualável o valor de uma possível fusão entre a D.O. e a Byun, as duas maiores empresas do mercado farmacêutico. Uma era produtora de supressores de cio para ômegas; a outra, de estimulantes sexuais para alfas. Era a combinação perfeita, a oportunidade de dominar as pílulas consumidas por praticamente todo sul-coreano. Por isso, a mãe de Baekhyun se amostrava para o pai de Kyungsoo, com elogios a cada jogada e comentários sobre seu mais novo remédio para induzir os nós de alfas.

Baekhyun tinha ciência da posição delicada ocupada por sua mãe — eles eram novos-ricos que ascenderam na sociedade há pouco tempo graças a uma conveniente descoberta química. A família Byun precisava daquela fusão mais do que os Do, que eram milionários há gerações. Mesmo assim, Baekhyun era incapaz de reprimir a vergonha de assistir à mãe se exibir feito um pavão ostentando suas penas. Sua decepção se transpareceu em uma tacada errática que levou a bolinha de golfe para _beeem_ longe do buraco. Ele conteve um suspiro.

— Você tem que levantar menos o taco na hora de acertar a bola. — Uma voz com pronúncia clara, estilo locutor de rádio, irrompeu seus pensamentos. Baekhyun se virou em direção ao som.

Os olhos atentos de Kyungsoo estavam cravados na postura de Baekhyun, na expectativa de uma resposta. Apesar de fitá-lo aberta e decididamente, os ombros curvados de Kyungsoo deixavam-no com uma aparência ainda menor, e denunciavam certo receio — talvez o ômega tivesse medo de ser repreendido por corrigir um alfa?

— É mesmo? Achei que o problema fosse que eu usei força demais — mentiu. Baekhyun não sabia merda nenhuma sobre golfe; ele apenas fingia porque esse era o esporte favorito dos ricos. Como um recém-chegado à alta sociedade, precisava mentir conhecimentos chiques para sobreviver.

A descontração de Baekhyun visivelmente relaxou Kyungsoo, que não hesitou em pegar um taco de sua bolsa para ilustrar as dicas:

— Tá vendo? É esse o movimento que você fez. — Imitou o gesto anterior de Baekhyun, e esperou que este assentisse antes de proceder com a explicação: — Mas é melhor fazer assim. — Mudou de pose devagar, sendo bem didático para que Baekhyun conferisse todos os pontos da posição.

Naquele momento, fingindo não apreciar as curvas do corpo de Kyungsoo escondidas sob roupas escuras e folgadas, foi impossível para Baekhyun não recordar as últimas palavras de sua mãe antes do encontro com os Do:

— Se tudo der certo, Do Kyungsoo será seu marido, Baekhyun.

E o Grande Dia chegou — uma faculdade de marketing, um punhado de jantares de negócios e alguns anos depois. Baekhyun não era mais o mesmo adolescente de 16 anos daquele campo de golfe. Ele era agora chefe do setor publicitário da empresa Byun, cargo conquistado por meio do bom e velho nepotismo. Tinha um diploma em seu nome, beijara algumas bocas, fizera outras coisas mais. Contudo, sua trajetória pouco importava: afinal, independente de sua jornada, seu destino já era certo há tempos.

O casamento de Kyungsoo e Baekhyun era a culminação de conversas breves e amenas trocadas durante as raras reuniões familiares entre os Do e os Byun ao longo desses últimos nove anos. Seus pais ficaram simplesmente satisfeitos em verem que os jovens “pombinhos” conseguiam ser educados um com o outro, e aprovaram a união — casar por amor? Isso é coisa de pobre.

Porém, era aí que entrava um segredinho não tão _inho_ : Baekhyun estava _bastante_ contente com o casamento arranjado. Era um pouco humilhante, pois é, mas algo aconteceu naquelas poucas vezes em que ele se encontrou com Kyungsoo e, quando se deu conta, estava apaixonado por alguém que vira dez vezes na vida, se muito.

Os olhos de Baekhyun lacrimejaram brevemente ao avistar o ômega do outro lado do corredor, cada um dos noivos em extremidades opostas caminhando em direção ao centro, onde a madre estava de pé sobre o altar. Ver Kyungsoo de terno, pronto para lhe dizer sim, era algo com que o romântico piegas do Baekhyun sonhara algumas vezes, e ele tinha dificuldade em processar toda a situação e crer que era _real_.

Quando Kyungsoo parou ao seu lado no altar, lançou-lhe um olhar preocupado. O torpor de Baekhyun com certeza não passara despercebido para o ômega observador; o cheiro do alfa tinha provavelmente ganhado um quê ácido devido ao nervosismo. Para tranquilizar seu noivo, Baekhyun abriu um sorriso amplo de otimismo, e cruzou os dedos mentalmente para que nenhuma lágrima vergonhosa escapasse de seus olhos.

A cerimônia passou feito um borrão indistinguível, enquanto Baekhyun sentia os batimentos do coração martelarem contra os ouvidos. Quem o visse pensaria que o noivo estava calmo, mas a verdade era que ele sequer ouvira as bênçãos proferidas pela madre durante a cerimônia, repetindo as palavras quando lhe era pedido sem realmente compreender o significado. Baekhyun teve de fazer um esforço colossal para não tremer as mãos ao segurar o dedo anelar esquerdo de Kyungsoo e colocar-lhe a aliança — _ah, não, será que ele notou que minhas mãos estão suando?_

O breve toque de Kyungsoo em seu pulso trouxe Baekhyun de volta à Terra, feito um beliscão em um sonho. Kyungsoo era concreto; aquilo era _real_. O ômega deslizou o anel dourado pelo dedo de Baekhyun com sutileza, e eles apertaram as mãos entre si em sinal de união. A madre fez uma reverência respeitosa:

— Eu vos declaro parceiros para toda a vida — anunciou para todos presentes no salão.

O alfa viu pela visão periférica os convidados se levantarem das cadeiras, mãos estendidas na expectativa de aplausos. Eles estavam em silêncio, à espera de _algo_ — de um beijo, óbvio. A troca de olhares curiosos e, ao mesmo tempo, tão hesitantes entre Baekhyun e Kyungsoo denunciava o que ninguém falara em voz alta até então — este era um casamento por conveniência.

Tem uma hora que você aprende a dançar conforme a música, e ricos são especialistas em dissimulação: Baekhyun e Kyungsoo aproximaram-se com o máximo de naturalidade que poderiam ter dois estranhos prometidos um ao outro desde a adolescência. Tudo deveria ser pura encenação, mas a maneira sincronizada em que a mão de Kyungsoo seguiu para a nuca do alfa, enquanto Baekhyun circundava sua cintura com os braços, poderia ser o prenúncio de um encaixe perfeito.

Peito contra peito, nenhum dos dois podia ver algo nítido na curta distância, mas Baekhyun jurava sentir sobre sua pele o olhar cuidadoso de Kyungsoo, como quem pedia permissão. Um assentir mínimo de Baekhyun foi a resposta que o ômega esperava, antes da mão na nuca tornar-se mandona e guiar o alfa para um beijo casto.

Aquele devia ser um selar de compromisso, nada de mais — entretanto, Baekhyun sempre foi daqueles que pegava o braço todo quando lhe ofereciam a mão. De olhos fechados, ele inclinou a cabeça para um dos lados e sentiu Kyungsoo espelhar seu movimento. Lutando contra um sorriso presunçoso, Baekhyun pôs-se a explorar os lábios macios e cheinhos, testando diferentes ângulos e encaixes. Se os afagos distraídos de Kyungsoo sobre sua nuca queriam dizer alguma coisa, então Baekhyun estava fazendo algo _muito_ certo.

Ele entreabriu delicadamente os lábios para aprofundar o beijo, mas logo a mão alheia deixou sua nuca, e Kyungsoo recuou alguns passos para pôr uma distância razoável entre os dois. _Oh_. Talvez Baekhyun tivesse interpretado errado os sinais. Tudo bem. Apesar desse desentendimento, Baekhyun sentiu os dedos de Kyungsoo entrelaçarem-se aos seus no caminho à saída da igreja. Bom, tudo pelas aparências, né?

Qualquer alívio que Baekhyun tivesse sentido com o fim da cerimônia evaporou assim que entraram na limusine, com destino à mansão onde morava desde que saíra da casa dos pais. _Noite de núpcias_ — as palavras pesavam em importância, como bigornas sobre seus ombros. Não que se incomodasse com o prospecto de ficar _íntimo_ de Kyungsoo — Baekhyun era um alfa saudável e, sim, já tivera fantasias do tipo —, mas não sabia o que passava na cabeça do ômega.

A face pensativa de Kyungsoo era visível no reflexo da janela, contra o fundo negro da noite estrelada. O ômega estava sentado no ponto mais distante do largo banco de couro na traseira da limusine, rosto voltado para a paisagem sem deixar qualquer brecha para Baekhyun iniciar uma conversa. Para piorar, o motorista particular tinha subido a divisória de insulfilm para dar privacidade aos recém-casados — e a expressão _sugestiva_ do funcionário deixou bem claro suas intenções com o gesto.

Mal sabia o motorista que era tudo apenas fingimento.

Baekhyun fechou a porta de casa atrás de si, e o barulho da fechadura foi o único som a romper o silêncio carregado entre eles dois. O alfa cogitava fazer uma piada para aliviar a tensão palpável, e sugerir alguma atividade para quebrar o gelo — pipoca e um filme, talvez? Agora que estavam amarrados legalmente um ao outro, não fazia sentido apressar as coisas.

Todos seus planos foram água abaixo com um simples olhar de Kyungsoo. O ômega segurava a lapela do paletó com ambas as mãos, dedos apertando o tecido com tamanha força que a pele dos nós estava branca. A tensão em sua postura evidenciava que os pensamentos de Kyungsoo não seguiam o mesmo rumo que Baekhyun.

— Eu quero seguir o protocolo — Kyungsoo disse; talvez formal demais para quem estava oferecendo sexo na noite de núpcias para seu (agora) marido.

De certa forma, Baekhyun não deveria se espantar com o desejo do ômega de respeitar tradições — afinal, Kyungsoo era o cara mais certinho que ele conhecera em toda a sua vida. Ele foi pego de surpresa com a declaração mesmo assim, recuando alguns passos vacilantes no corredor de entrada. _Talvez esse seja mais um costume esquisito de gente rica_ , ponderou Baekhyun com seus botões.

— Você tem certeza? — perguntou. Ele tinha sua própria cota de sexo ruim com estranhos em festas para saber que nada de bom saía de transar com quem não tinha intimidade.

— Sim. — Kyungsoo soprou a resposta num sussurro quase inaudível.

Baekhyun costumava ser quem iniciava as _coisas_. Ele era o alfa, então estereótipos de gênero, expectativas da sociedade e tudo mais lhe davam uma autoridade que ele achava que não merecia. Kyungsoo conseguiu surpreendê-lo mais uma vez esta noite ao avançar em sua direção e trazer aquela mão controladora de novo até a nuca de Baekhyun — _talvez_ o alfa gostasse disso.

Baekhyun deixou Kyungsoo assumir o beijo para que ele ficasse mais confortável, simplesmente correspondendo os movimentos alheios sem aprofundá-los. Parecia que Kyungsoo tinha algo por mordiscar lábios; a ponta da língua deslizando sobre o local mordido como se pedisse desculpas.

As mãos de Baekhyun vagavam pela cintura de Kyungsoo, descendo pouco a pouco para finalmente chegarem até a bunda que o alfa admirara tanto nos poucos encontros que tiveram — e pensar que a veria agora andar por sua casa para sempre… A carne era macia ao toque e escapava por entre os dedos, gostosa. O paletó de Kyungsoo tinha sido jogado no chão Deus sabia quando. Essa era a primeira vez em que Baekhyun podia ver e sentir tantos _detalhes_ da silhueta de Kyungsoo; o ômega tendia a vestir suéteres e blusas largas, que ocultavam seu corpo com o excesso frustrante de tecido.

A essa altura, Kyungsoo já tinha uma mão agarrada com força aos cabelos de Baekhyun, enquanto a outra segurava um punhado do tecido do terno do alfa no centro das costas. O ômega se cansara de apenas selar bocas, agora estendendo uma língua intrusiva que Baekhyun aceitou com prazer — mas não sem antes prendê-la por entre lábios para chupá-la. Kyungsoo arquejou, costas arcadas juntando ainda mais os peitos. Baekhyun adorava a sensação de um corpo quente contra o seu — era um calor muito mais emocional do que físico em si.

Baekhyun não queria admitir que estava sem fôlego por causa de alguns beijos, mas essa era a realidade. O par de respirações ruidosas concorriam com o som de encontros de lábios e, a cada inspiração, era impossível para o alfa ignorar o perfume de Kyungsoo adentrando suas narinas, deixando rastros em sua casa. O ômega beijava com mais entusiasmo do que Baekhyun esperava — talvez tivesse muita língua e muita saliva ali, porém Baekhyun não reclamaria disso.

Uma parte de si doeu por largar aquela bunda maravilhosa, mas Baekhyun queria agarrar ainda mais de Kyungsoo e, para isso, precisava remover aquelas roupas inúteis. Levou as mãos até os botões na gola da camisa social, abotoada corretamente até o topo — como era esperado de alguém metódico feito Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tinha mal aberto uma casa quando sentiu os lábios contra os seus congelarem, entorpecidos.

A mão de Kyungsoo deixou os cabelos de Baekhyun para empurrar o peito do alfa para bem longe de si; respiração ofegante tremulando o corpo do ômega enquanto encarava Baekhyun com um olhar confuso e estranhamente amedrontado. O alfa recolheu as mãos, deixando-as quietas junto ao corpo, e só então Kyungsoo rompeu o contato visual para encarar o chão de linóleo.

— Eu… Eu… — O ômega engasgou com as próprias palavras, e Baekhyun permaneceu em silêncio na expectativa de alguma explicação.

Ao notar que nada racional sairia de sua boca, Kyungsoo sacudiu a cabeça em negação num movimento quase raivoso, deu meia-volta e seguiu com passos apressados as escadas para o andar de cima. Baekhyun ouviu de longe uma porta ser batida e trancada.

Que casamento bem-sucedido.

* * *

Kyungsoo não lembrava muito bem quando conheceu Byun Baekhyun, para ser honesto.

Quando se estudava num ensino fundamental de elite, cheio de crianças mimadas e riquinhas, rumores eram mais acessíveis do que a verdade em si. Então, o que chegou primeiro a Kyungsoo foram boatos sobre aquele novato convencido, escandaloso e piadista. Os causos cochichados durante as aulas e pelos corredores da escola contavam que a família de Baekhyun enriquecera vendendo estimulantes sexuais — por mais que, aos nove anos de idade, Kyungsoo fizesse a mínima ideia do que eles eram. Diziam por aí que Baekhyun já fora tão pobre que reaproveitava as roupas do irmão mais velho e até mesmo dormiu debaixo de uma ponte antes do negócio da família começar a lucrar — OK, esta última parte era _com certeza_ mentira.

Kyungsoo nem sequer conhecia aquele menino, mas sentia uma pontada de pena e compaixão por ele. O ômega conhecia na pele a perversidade de que aquelas crianças eram capazes, a memória de seu último aniversário de oito anos ainda fresca em sua mente. A turma inteira adorara passar um dia na mansão da família Do, com pula-pula, piscina e um bolo de cinco andares — e, por um instante, Kyungsoo realmente sentiu que pertencia a um grupo e que tinha colegas…

Até chegar a segunda-feira e todos voltarem ao tratamento indiferente com a criança socialmente desajeitada. Park Chanyeol, seu único amigo de verdade desde que o mundo era mundo, permaneceu firme e forte ao lado de Kyungsoo enquanto ele amargava a rejeição por ser um ômega CDF, “tampinha” e magricelo — ou, pelo menos, era isso que falavam dele por aí.

Considerando os rumores, Kyungsoo não esperava que Baekhyun vingasse na escola e, na verdade, previa que o garoto teria o mesmo destino que o seu — mas aconteceu justamente o oposto.

Kyungsoo não lembrava muito bem quando conheceu Byun Baekhyun, mas se recordava perfeitamente da primeira vez que o _viu_.

Era a hora da merenda e estavam no pátio da escola. Baekhyun brincava de bola com os garotos populares e ele _radiava_. Desde criança, ele era do tipo que atraía olhares e arrancava sorrisos e o que mais quisesse das pessoas com apenas algumas palavras e gestos. Baekhyun era tão fascinante quanto pólen para uma abelha e, se o próprio Kyungsoo caíra em seus charmes só o vendo de longe, as pessoas mais próximas do alfa eram completamente enfeitiçadas por ele.

Desafiando mais uma vez as expectativas silenciosas de Kyungsoo, Baekhyun provou ser diferente daquelas crianças mesquinhas. Ele era uma borboleta social que transitava de panelinha em panelinha com destreza, sendo amado por muitos e odiados por poucos — e estes nem mesmo tinham coragem de expressar tal opinião negativa. A praga social que acamava Kyungsoo e Chanyeol os tornou invisíveis para Baekhyun desde que o novato entrara na escola, então nunca tiveram a chance de conversar — ele apostava que o alfa nem sabia de sua existência, na verdade.

Os olhos de Kyungsoo sempre estiveram bem abertos, observando tudo e qualquer coisa. Como alguém marginalizado naquela escola, ele se acostumou a assistir a distância às coisas se desenrolarem. E foi nesses momentos de voyeur que descobriu algumas qualidades de Baekhyun. Tipo aquela vez em que um colega tacou uma latinha no chão, e Baekhyun jogou o metal na lixeira corretamente. Ou aquela vez em que ele passou mais de meia hora quieto, só ouvindo Taeyeon desabafar. Ou aquela vez em que ele desmanchou seu sorriso quando achava que ninguém estava vendo.

A sessão de cinema particular de Kyungsoo chegou ao fim com a transição para o ensino médio, quando ele seguiu para uma escola mais rígida e para um cursinho igualmente espartano, a fim de cumprir seu sonho de se formar em Administração pela Universidade de Seul. Kyungsoo sempre soube que não era dono do seu destino: seus pais tinham um casamento arranjado; e ele e Seungsoo nasceram apenas para dar continuidade ao negócio da família. Por isso, não se surpreendeu quando seus pais apareceram com uma sugestão de noivo da noite para o dia. Entretanto, não podia negar que se espantou quando descobriu _quem_ era.

Kyungsoo ficou petrificado ao ver Byun Bohee e Baekhyun descerem do carrinho de golfe. Enquanto reverenciava os convidados com educação, ele se esforçou para controlar a expressão facial e não transparecer o turbilhão de pensamentos que corria em sua mente. Quando Baekhyun o cumprimentou agradavelmente, ficou evidente que ele não se lembrava de Kyungsoo — era _óbvio_ , eles nunca tinham nem mesmo conversado na época da escola.

Assistir a Baekhyun escolher os tacos errados para os circuitos de golfe foi um sofrimento para o esportista dentro de Kyungsoo, porque o alfa claramente não sabia o que estava fazendo em campo. Porém, mais do que sua inaptidão para o jogo, a civilidade de Baekhyun lhe deixou uma marca impressionante. Kyungsoo sempre soubera que teria um casamento arranjado, e talvez não fosse uma experiência ruim ter alguém educado como Baekhyun ao seu lado.

OK, talvez Kyungsoo tivesse uma queda por Baekhyun.

...Talvez essa queda fosse mais para um abismo. Não havia explicação racional para a maneira como o coração de Kyungsoo acelerava sempre que cruzava olhares com Baekhyun. Será que o alfa notou a forma como o cheiro de Kyungsoo ficava mais doce sempre que ele aparecia? Kyungsoo poderia ingerir todo o estoque de supressores da sua empresa, mas não tinha como negar sua natureza — e ela parecia _bastante_ interessada em esfregar na sua cara o quanto ele desejava Baekhyun.

A presença do noivo se tornou uma espécie de alívio nos jantares de negócios das famílias Do e Byun, quando Kyungsoo não entendia muito do que era debatido por ser um singelo calouro de Administração. Os pais de Kyungsoo e Baekhyun discutiam entre si de maneira civilizada, porém somente um defunto não notaria a clara disputa de egos e a infestação de feromônios alfa no recinto. Os ânimos dos seniores sempre ficavam em frangalhos ao debaterem as questões técnicas da fusão das empresas, e o mau-estar facilmente se infiltrava em todos ali na mesa.

Era nesses momentos de conflito que ficava ainda mais visível para Kyungsoo que ele era o único ômega na sala. Corpos musculosos e esculturais eram perceptíveis mesmo trajados de roupas sociais, segundo pedia a etiqueta do restaurante chique. E lá estava Kyungsoo, corpo esquelético envolvido por um terno, enquanto observava gestos ameaçadores amplificados por músculos. No entanto, Baekhyun, sentado na cadeira ao seu lado, lhe afastava de seu desconforto ao puxar papos leves numa clara tentativa de aliviar o clima e distrair Kyungsoo.

— Você gostou de Parasita? — Baekhyun se voltou para ele com o queixo na mão; cotovelo apoiado sobre a mesa. Qualquer pessoa sabia que essa posição era contra as regras de etiqueta, mas Baekhyun não era _qualquer pessoa_.

— É um filme bom. — Kyungsoo deu de ombros, brincando com o garfo enquanto fingia não notar como as vozes ao fundo aumentavam de volume à medida em que seus pais se exaltavam. — Mas não acho que vai ganhar o Oscar — acrescentou, pensativo.

— Concordo, mas tô feliz só de ele ter sido indicado. — Baekhyun abriu um meio-sorriso e ergueu a taça de vinho como que para brindar. Kyungsoo hesitou um pouco até entender o convite, e tilintou cristais com o alfa. O ômega tentou ignorar a forma como suas mãos se roçaram brevemente com o brinde, porém foi difícil não enrubescer o rosto ao ser afetado por tal gesto pequeno.

Foi esse tipo de experiência que foi negada a Kyungsoo na escola por ser antissocial?

Depois de tantos anos, ele estava preparado para conquistar o que era seu por direito. Kyungsoo se formou com honras na faculdade dos seus sonhos e sabia que era mais que capaz de assumir o comando da chaebol. Seu pai confiou a ele o treinamento da administração da empresa Do, e ele ganharia a companhia no dia em que o patriarca deixasse o cargo. Kyungsoo acabara de se casar com o herdeiro de uma das maiores empresas farmacêuticas da Coreia do Sul e, ao que tudo indicava, aquele casamento não seria desagradável porque ele e Baekhyun estavam em _sintonia_ — em outras palavras, Kyungsoo estava convenientemente apaixonado pelo seu noivo.

A união tinha tudo para dar certo.

Pois é, a união tinha tudo para dar certo se Kyungsoo não a estragasse — tipo fizera agora mesmo, fugindo após receber o beijo mais gostoso de sua vida. O que o impedia de se entregar? Baekhyun parecia confortável com toda a situação; ele era gentil e deu a Kyungsoo o espaço que precisava. O ômega sabia por experiência própria que poucos alfas o deixariam tomar a iniciativa, feito Baekhyun fizera instantes atrás com o beijo. Kyungsoo não negava a si mesmo a atração que tinha pelo alfa, mas algo maior o freava em seus impulsos.

De braços cruzados, encarando a porta que trancou durante seu pânico, as unhas de Kyungsoo se cravaram no músculo magro de seus bíceps.


	2. Você tá na cara do gol, por que não chuta?

Baekhyun descontou suas incertezas e frustrações nos ovos que batia na vasilha. Os braços protestavam pelo esforço excessivo, mas ele não deu ouvidos à dor muscular que ameaçava despontar em seu ombro.

Passara a noite dormindo no quarto dos hóspedes no térreo, depois que confirmou as suspeitas de que, sim, Kyungsoo havia trancado a porta que dava para o segundo andar de casa. No piso superior havia o quarto de Baekhyun — ele adoraria dizer algo cafona, como “ _nosso_ quarto”, mas não sabia em que pé estava seu casamento com Kyungsoo —, um banheiro, o closet, e a sala de home theater; nada de que Baekhyun fosse sentir falta no momento.

Ele podia respeitar a decisão de Kyungsoo de ficar sozinho; esse não era o problema. A questão era a culpa que o remoía internamente e as constantes interrogações sobre seu comportamento impróprio ter pressionado Kyungsoo. Baekhyun terminou afugentando o próprio noivo (não, _marido_ ) em seu entusiasmo, sendo que ele sabia que o ômega costumava ser reservado com meros conhecidos. Mesmo assim, Baekhyun não se deixara enganar pelo exterior soturno de Kyungsoo, e sabia que ele era mais do que um ômega tímido. Se você tivesse proximidade, receberia facilmente piadas, discussões acaloradas e provocações de Kyungsoo — como o alfa presenciou nos raros momentos em que o viu com o irmão mais velho, Seungsoo.

Ao mesmo tempo, ele tinha ciência de que o ômega era um líder — diferente de Baekhyun, que preferira assumir uma posição secundária com o marketing, Kyungsoo seguira em frente no curso de Administração. Ele queria ficar no topo, comandar os outros. Havia um quê mandão nele, e Baekhyun conhecera esse lado muito bem na última noite, com aquela mão autoritária em sua nuca. Seu pescoço queimava até agora, só de lembrar o gesto íntimo.

Suspiro.

Baekhyun subiu as escadas com passos hesitantes enquanto controlava seu cheiro — não estava em seus planos intimidar nem se impor ao ômega com seus feromônios alfa. Depositou com cuidado a bandeja de café da manhã em frente à porta trancada, sabendo que o olfato de Kyungsoo captaria a fragrância da comida quando acordasse. Consumido por suas dúvidas, Baekhyun sequer sabia se o ômega gostava de omelete — _bom, não tinha como não gostar, né?_ Seu lobo interior o confortou com o pensamento positivo, por mais que o próprio Baekhyun não estivesse exatamente otimista.

Pegou o celular na mesinha da sala de estar, discando o número que conhecia muito bem. A maioria das pessoas ainda estava dormindo a essa hora, mas Baekhyun sabia que _alguém_ já estava acordado para sua caminhada matinal e não o deixaria na mão. Andou até a porta de correr de vidro do lado oposto da sala, abrindo-a e seguindo até o quintal. Temia fazer a ligação dentro da casa e Kyungsoo ouvir sua conversa.

Afundou os pés descalços na terra fofa do gramado verde, sentindo algumas folhinhas fazerem cócegas contra a pele. Aquele contato mínimo com a natureza bastou para acalmá-lo enquanto esperava sua chamada ser atendida.

— Como estamos, maridão? — Jongdae o cumprimentou animadamente. Apesar de estar um pouco sem fôlego por ter sido pego no meio de sua corrida fitness, o colega ainda tinha ar para emitir algumas onomatopeias que Baekhyun não entendeu bem. Elas soavam como algo entre uma sirene e um gemidão do Zap.

Geralmente Baekhyun acompanharia Jongdae em seu escândalo, mas ele não tinha ânimo para isso no momento.

— Estamos péssimos — resmungou de maneira quase infantil. Jongdae não captou a seriedade da situação, mantendo a atitude piadista:

— Aham, até parece. Que beijaço foi aquele no final da cerimônia, hein? Para um casamento arranjado, até que vocês têm química. — O elogio honesto aqueceu o coração de Baekhyun.

— Valeu, mas… As coisas estão meio difíceis aqui. — Baekhyun coçou o nariz, inquieto, e começou a dar passos ao redor do quintal. A ligação ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, e a respiração esbaforida de Jongdae do outro lado da linha denunciou que ele parara de correr.

— Difícil como? — perguntou, atencioso. — Olha, a minha primeira noite com Minhee foi bem complicada, e a gente já se conhecia muito melhor que você e o Kyungsoo. Casamento é um desafio, mesmo um planejado — Jongdae falou sem parar, como era de seu feitio.

— Ai, Dae… — O desalento contido naquelas duas palavras foi suficiente para calar o colega. Baekhyun passou a mão livre pelo cabelo, despenteando a franja. — Eu não ia fazer nada na noite de núpcias, sabe. Preferi não arriscar, mas o Kyungsoo deu sinal verde e pensei “beleza, bora”. Eu não sei o que aconteceu no meio, mas ele mudou de ideia muito rápido. Tipo, muito rápido _mesmo_.

— Será que era a primeira vez dele? — Jongdae pensou em voz alta, e Baekhyun emitiu um som baixinho de dúvida para mostrar que sabia tão pouco quanto o amigo. — Vocês foram até onde? Vai ver o seu nó assustou ele.

Baekhyun fez uma careta para a hipótese ridícula:

— A gente parou nas preliminares. Na real, a gente só se beijou. Definitivamente isso nem pode ser chamado de sexo. — _Mas foi melhor do que muita transa minha_ , completou mentalmente.

— Pera, foi só umas bitocas? — A voz já estrondosa de Jongdae elevou-se algumas oitavas de surpresa, e Baekhyun tinha de admitir que a espontaneidade do amigo estava melhorando seu humor aos poucos.

— É. — Soltou uma risada soprada para a escolha de palavras alheia. — Eu ia abrir a blusa dele quando Kyungsoo me afastou e saiu correndo. Ele se trancou no último andar daqui de casa. — Olhou de relance para a janela do seu quarto, com vista para o quintal. As cortinas fechadas confirmavam que Kyungsoo ainda estava dormindo.

À altura do campeonato, Jongdae praticamente gritava de espanto:

— Ele se _trancou_? Baekhyun, isso é sério. — O alfa lhe respondeu com um “ _eu sei_ ” baixinho. — Eu pensei que, sei lá, o Kyungsoo tivesse te dado um tapa, ou mandado você se foder, sabe?

— Quem me dera — lamentou. Sendo um alfa, Baekhyun sabia lidar com violência e raiva, mas não com medo e temor. Jongdae era um beta, mas também não seria capaz de empatizar com a apreensão de Kyungsoo porque eram vivências completamente diferentes. — O que você acha que eu faço agora? — Sua voz falhou um pouco na última parte, e Jongdae soltou uma exclamação de pena.

— Não fica assim, Baek. Você é um cara ótimo e qualquer pessoa seria sortuda de te ter. O Kyungsoo deve ter umas questões próprias dele para cuidar, a vida não gira em torno de você, sabia? — alfinetou de maneira brincalhona, mas Baekhyun reconhecia que essa era uma verdade; ele tendia a ser um _pouco_ egocêntrico às vezes. — Eu acho que você tem que dar espaço e tempo para o Kyungsoo. Eu não conheço ele, mas o cara parecia ser muito reservado nas vezes em que o vi. E ele tem uma cara de mal-encarado…

Baekhyun agora caiu abertamente na gargalhada:

— Vai ver ele tava sem óculos, tadinho. — Quebrou um galho para Kyungsoo. — Ele encara muito quando não enxerga nada.

— Céus, você tá muito gamado nele, não creio. — Jongdae apontou, enojado, e simulou um som que parecia bastante com vômito. Por que Baekhyun era amigo dele mesmo? Ah, sim, porque Jongdae aturou suas palestras infinitas sobre Kyungsoo quando o alfa ainda tentava aceitar seus sentimentos pelo então noivo. — Vai dar tudo certo, Baek, você tá apaixonado pelo teu marido e esse é um luxo que poucos no nosso meio têm.

— É… Eu acho que você tem razão. — Baekhyun não tinha sido completamente convencido pelas palavras de Jongdae, mas conversar com o colega aliviou o peso sobre seus ombros. Despediram-se rapidamente quando Jongdae começou a explanar algo sobre ter de voltar a correr logo para manter o ritmo do exercício e queimar calorias, e Baekhyun guardou o celular no bolso do short.

Ele estava prestes a voltar para dentro da casa quando viu uma ondulação delicada na cortina de seu quarto, no segundo andar. Tombou a cabeça para o lado. Será que o ventilador estava ligado? Iludido como era, Baekhyun torcia para que fosse Kyungsoo observando-o pela janela — curiosidade era melhor do que total indiferença, acreditava o ele. Atravessou a sala de estar a passos largos, subindo as escadas fazendo o menor ruído possível. Bingo: a bandeja de café da manhã não estava mais em frente à porta do quarto.

Isso era um progresso.

* * *

Baekhyun tirou o dia para maratonar suas séries na tela widescreen da sala de estar. Ele preferia assistir à TV na sala de home theater no conforto do sofá-cama, mas decidira seguir o conselho de Jongdae de dar tempo e espaço para Kyungsoo. Seria melhor manter distância enquanto não soubesse como o ômega reagiria com sua proximidade.

Entre um episódio e outro de Peaky Blinders, os olhos de Baekhyun cederam ao peso das pálpebras e se fecharam, finalmente buscando o descanso que não conseguira à noite, quando ficara ocupado demais remoendo os acontecimentos do casamento. Seu pescoço terminou pendendo para o lado de uma forma incômoda no encontro da poltrona e, _ai_ , era por isso que Baekhyun gostava do sofá-cama do home theater.

Ele não sabia bem que horas eram quando despertou. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes, lutando contra o véu de cansaço que insistia em embaçar sua visão. Passou as mãos sobre o rosto, sentindo as bochechas inchadas de sono enquanto olhava pela janela. Já era o entardecer, então Baekhyun tinha dormido quase o dia todo — mas por que ele ainda se sentia _tão_ exausto?

Levantou do sofá com passos trôpegos, apoiando as mãos na lombar enquanto se espreguiçava. A coluna estalou um pouco, e franziu o cenho ao ouvir os ossos. Essa era com certeza a última vez que dormiria no sofá da sala. Antes que pudesse lamentar internamente ainda mais por suas péssimas escolhas, os ouvidos de Baekhyun captaram um som de metal contra vidro na cozinha.

Virou a cabeça em direção ao barulho, confuso — ele deveria estar sozinho na mansão, porque os empregados estavam de folga por conta do casamento e… Bom, o _casamento_. Kyungsoo estava em casa. Seguiu, vacilante, para a cozinha enquanto tentava ao máximo transmitir uma energia positiva com seu cheiro alfa.

Escorou o quadril contra o portal da entrada do cômodo, braços cruzados enquanto assistia ao ômega lavar a louça. Kyungsoo estava de costas, em frente à pia, e essa era a primeira vez em que Baekhyun via _tanta_ pele. O ômega vestia bermuda com regata, algo inédito para quem estava sempre de blusa de manga e calça comprida. A pele pálida à vista atraiu o olhar de Baekhyun feito um imã, e ele sentiu algo dentro de si apertar por saber que este era seu _marido_.

Inspirou fundo.

O som mínimo foi o suficiente para alarmar Kyungsoo, que deixou um talher cair no fundo da pia com seu susto. Mãos ainda cheias de sabão e espuma de detergente, o ômega largou a esponja sobre a pia e se afastou da bancada, virando-se para Baekhyun com olhos assustados que nem um cervo encurralado por um predador. Só então que o alfa notou que sua decisão de parar ao lado da única saída do cômodo não foi muito inteligente. Baekhyun recuou alguns passos para deixar o caminho livre, mãos à sua frente como se acalmasse um animal medroso:

— Perdão, Kyungsoo, eu…

O ômega balançou a cabeça em negação tantas vezes seguidas que Baekhyun temeu que ele ficasse tonto com o movimento brusco. Contrariando suas expectativas, Kyungsoo parecia bastante centrado quando iniciou a corrida de volta ao andar superior.

A última coisa que Baekhyun viu foi um par de pernas delineadas subir as escadas com afinco, seguido pelo barulho dos chinelos contra os degraus de granito.

* * *

Aquela era uma casa muito curiosa.

Ela tinha personalidade _demais_ ; eram evidentes os sinais da presença de seu dono nos cantos dos cômodos. Pequenos detalhes terminavam gritantes contra o planejamento calculista da residência, como um pé de meia esquecido debaixo da cama, uma nota escrita à mão deixada sobre a escrivaninha ou porta-retratos de parentes nas paredes. Kyungsoo viveu numa casa minuciosamente projetada desde sempre — sua mãe fazia questão de mudar a decoração a cada dois anos, _pelo menos_ —, e seus pais mantinham a ordem do lugar graças a um time de empregados de ponta e aos costumes rigorosos de organização aprendidos ao longo de gerações.

Aquelas intermissões descontraídas na elegância pomposa da casa refletiam perfeitamente o dono daquele lugar — Baekhyun, que colocava o cotovelo sobre a mesa em um restaurante com três estrelas Michelin, e fingia saber jogar golfe para se enturmar. Ter uma mansão chique e impecável era considerado um pré-requisito para qualquer rico, _basicamente_ , e eram essas pequenas observações de seus arredores que faziam Kyungsoo notar _quem_ Baekhyun era. Afinal, o alfa tinha um passado muito diferente do seu, e era impossível que isso não deixasse reflexos em quem ele era agora.

Baekhyun era alguém menos tradicional justamente por não vir de um berço de ouro e não ter sido subjugado à lavagem cerebral da classe alta tão cedo, e Kyungsoo tinha de reconhecer que adorava essa qualidade do alfa. Baekhyun não insistira em transar na noite anterior, coisa que qualquer mauricinho teria feito com o ômega. Sabia que o alfa não fizera mais que sua obrigação, mas depois de um tempo rodeado por ricos egoístas, você aprendia a abaixar o seu conceito.

Bom, Kyungsoo tirou todas essas conclusões apenas baseado no que vira do segundo andar da mansão, claro. Ele mal podia se lembrar do térreo, já que na primeira ocasião estivera ocupado demais com Baekhyun e, na segunda vez, sua lavação furtiva de louça resultou numa igual fuga para o andar de cima.

O calendário pendurado na parede ria da sua cara, alertando que amanhã já era segunda-feira. Aquilo trouxe o ômega de volta à realidade. Kyungsoo podia se enclausurar o quanto quisesse, mas o dever o chamaria em breve — precisava retornar ao seu trabalho como braço direito do pai na empresa. Mas Kyungsoo estaria mentindo se dissesse que o emprego era a primeira coisa que vinha à mente ao considerar destrancar a porta. Ele podia usar os negócios como pretexto, mas sabia que o desafio maior era encarar Baekhyun.

O alfa mantivera a postura respeitosa ao flagrá-lo na cozinha, e Kyungsoo sabia — _sabia_ — que seus temores eram pura besteira, mas lá estavam os grilhões mentais, mais uma vez, reprimindo-o de fazer o que tanto queria. Como seria sua vida de casado com Baekhyun? Ele continuaria se iludindo com possibilidades quando o objeto de seus sonhos estava literalmente no andar abaixo?

Estava na hora de Kyungsoo ter umas verdades jogadas na sua cara, e ele conhecia a pessoa perfeita para isso.

* * *

Baekhyun estava lendo o jornal quando a campainha soou pela casa. Franziu o cenho — não se lembrava de ter chamado nenhuma visita, nem ligado para algum serviço de delivery. Levantou até o painel de segurança da casa para conferir, pela câmera do hall de entrada, quem estava por trás da porta. A silhueta era demasiado alta e poderia ser ameaçadora até, mas o rosto pixelizado era estranhamente familiar para Baekhyun. Apertou o botão para ativar o microfone:

— Quem é? — perguntou, sem entender como um completo estranho tinha o endereço de sua casa.

— Park Chanyeol. O Soo me chamou — explicou uma voz tão grave quanto um trovão. Baekhyun congelou alguns segundos com a menção de tal apelido íntimo. Era besta, mas saber que alguém tinha o direito de chamar Kyungsoo de Soo provocou tolas pontadas de ciúmes em Baekhyun. O tal do Park Chanyeol interpretou seu silêncio como desconfiança: — Eu tava no seu casamento antes de ontem, _cara_ — informou como se fosse algo óbvio.

Baekhyun franziu os lábios para a informalidade descabida, mas decidiu abrir a porta porque não precisava de mais motivos para Kyungsoo desgostar dele. Sua primeira reação ao avistar o visitante foi arregalar os olhos porque, _sim_ , Park Chanyeol era muito alto. Baekhyun tinha até de inclinar um pouco a cabeça para cima para olhá-lo nos olhos direito.

Chanyeol era claramente um alfa, daqueles que exalavam um cheiro massivo que poderia ser tanto acalentador quanto ameaçador. No caso de Baekhyun, seus feromônios estavam a mil pela mais remota possibilidade de concorrência por Kyungsoo. Não havia disputa nenhuma, era óbvio, mas a natureza às vezes falava mais alto do que a razão, e era trabalhoso lutar contra seu lobo interior o tempo todo.

Uma inspiração profunda da parte de Chanyeol denunciou que ele também notara a fragrância competitiva de Baekhyun, levantando uma sobrancelha como que para instigar Byun a tomar a iniciativa. Por sua vez, Baekhyun recuou, mas sem perder a aura de autoridade porque esta era a _sua_ casa:

— Você veio ver o Kyungsoo? — questionou debilmente, uma vez que Chanyeol já lhe contara isso pelo interfone.

— Sim. — Assentiu, descalçando os sapatos e passando por Baekhyun com a naturalidade de um visitante de longa data. _Que abusado!_ , o Byun exclamou mentalmente, ainda chocado demais com a atitude alheia para protestar vocalmente. Chanyeol lhe jogou um olhar por cima do ombro, rumo às escadas do segundo andar: — Ele se trancou lá em cima, né? Pode deixar que eu dou um jeito nesse moleque. — E subiu os degraus ruidosamente, sem mais nem menos, deixando um Baekhyun boquiaberto para trás.

Chanyeol bateu duas vezes à porta trancada do piso superior e foi prontamente recebido por Kyungsoo. O ômega nem lhe deu tempo para cumprimentá-lo direito, puxando o grandalhão pela gola da blusa para dentro do quarto.

— Você me chamou de _moleque_? — Kyungsoo cruzou os braços de maneira intimidante e, apesar da diferença de altura quase cômica, Chanyeol sabia por experiência própria que devia levar a sério a fúria do outro.

— Foi você que pediu para eu vir aqui porque não consegue transar com o próprio marido! — o alfa sibilou em meio a sussurros, por medo de Baekhyun escutá-los do andar de baixo.

Kyungsoo soltou um som indistinguível parecido com um grunhido, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos enquanto se jogava de costas na cama. Deu chutes no ar, feito uma criança birrenta quando insatisfeita. O que Chanyeol dissera era estúpido e vergonhoso, mas também era, infelizmente, a mais pura verdade.

O alfa ignorou a pirraça alheia, andando pelo quarto como se fiscalizasse a decoração. Chanyeol era um designer de interiores, então talvez ele estivesse mesmo avaliando o senso de estética de Baekhyun. O homem alto parou ao lado da cama, o ombro apoiado em um dos pilares do móvel:

— Cama queen size com dossel… Por que não estou surpreso com essa ostentação toda? Típica de novo-rico — pensou em voz alta, sem tomar muito cuidado com as palavras.

— Olha o que você fala do Baekhyun. — Kyungsoo tirou as mãos do rosto para fuzilar Chanyeol com os olhos. O alfa simplesmente bufou em resposta, sem paciência para o morde e assopra do amigo. Sentou-se na beirada da cama de pernas cruzadas.

— Vai, me conta aí desde o começo. Como você terminou trancado aqui? Já deu para ver que Baekhyun é gente boa pela forma como ele me deixou invadir a casa dele sem avançar em mim nem nada. — Estendeu a mão grande para cutucar Kyungsoo nas costelas de brincadeira.

O ômega deu um tapa nos dedos intrusivos antes de sentar-se direito sobre a cama. Suspirou fundo ao tomar coragem para contar toda a besteira que fizera desde a última vez em que vira o amigo no casamento.

Kyungsoo tentou não notar como o cenho de Chanyeol ficava cada vez mais franzido à medida em que progredia com a história, até o alfa finalmente despontar uma careta de decepção quando Kyungsoo chegou à parte em que fugiu da cozinha ao ver Baekhyun pela primeira vez depois da “noite de núpcias” — o ômega fez questão de desenhar as aspas no ar.

— Soo, cara… — Chanyeol balançou a cabeça em condenação. — Isso é você fazendo a mesma coisa de sempre, de fugir de compromisso.

— Fugir de compromisso. — Kyungsoo revirou os olhos. — Eu me casei, Chanyeol. Tem compromisso maior do que esse?

— Sim, ser honesto consigo mesmo — rebateu na mesma hora. — Você quer o Baekhyun, não quer? Você fala sobre ele para mim desde o ensino fundamental, não tem como negar isso. O que te impede de chegar nele? Você mesmo falou, ele é seu _marido_. E ele gostou do beijo, pelo que você notou. Nossa, o beijo de vocês na cerimônia foi sensacional, aliás. Você tá na cara do gol, por que não chuta?

— Eu não sei, tá! Eu não sei. — Kyungsoo deu um soco no colchão fofo, e estalou a língua para sua confusão. Virou o rosto para longe para que Chanyeol não o visse fazer um bico mimado. — Eu quero isso. Eu não nego, eu _quero_ o Baekhyun. E o cheiro dele tá em todo lugar aqui, isso tá me deixando alucinado. — Era fácil confessar esses desejos quando não estava sob a mira do olhar do amigo. Voltou-se para ele com o rosto meio tristonho: — Mas eu não sou impulsivo, Chanyeol. Eu não sou que nem você. Essas coisas não vêm naturalmente para mim.

O alfa inspirou fundo, ruminando as palavras do amigo. Pegou as mãos de Kyungsoo entre as suas, fitando-o bem no fundo dos olhos castanhos:

— Mas deveria ser natural, você não acha? Porque todo mundo ama alguém. E, pra mim, tá na cara que você achou sua cara-metade. Confio no teu julgamento, e se Baekhyun é metade do que você me contou, ele é O Cara com letras maiúsculas. — Apertou os dedos do amigo com ternura. Chanyeol costumava ser brincalhão e piadista, então seus momentos de lucidez e seriedade sempre pegavam Kyungsoo de surpresa.

O ômega piscou os olhos repetidas vezes para ver se afugentava algumas lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. Abriu um meio-sorriso:

— Eu tinha até pensado em faltar a terapia amanhã, mas acho que não posso, né? — lamentou com um tom brincalhão para aliviar o clima. Chanyeol acariciou as costas da mão de Kyungsoo com o polegar:

— Soo, vai dar tudo certo. Confia em mim — assegurou com tanta certeza que Kyungsoo não ousou questioná-lo. E foi com essa convicção que Chanyeol deixou-o no quarto ao ir embora.

No térreo, Chanyeol parou próximo à porta, calçando os tênis em silêncio. Quando avistou Baekhyun no sofá da sala, sinalizou petulantemente para que ele abrisse a porta da casa. Byun pensou em responder algo ao homem espaçoso ao abrir-lhe a porta, mas o deboche se perdeu na ponta da língua quando Chanyeol colocou uma mão meio paternalista sobre seu ombro:

— Seja paciente com o Soo, beleza? — Com esse recado, Chanyeol partiu e acendeu uma fagulha de esperança em Baekhyun.

* * *

Kyungsoo deveria estar dormindo. Ele parecia um fantasma, deitado de barriga para cima no escuro, com os olhos grudados no teto pálido do quarto. Ele tinha desistido de ficar inutilmente de olhos fechados quase meia hora atrás, quando notou que seu cérebro não desligaria tão fácil assim.

Kyungsoo deveria estar dormindo, mas não estava. E era por isso que ouviu os passos que se aproximaram da porta do quarto no meio da madrugada. O barulho era abafado e, realmente, o ômega não teria escutado se já estivesse nos braços de Morfeu. Talvez Baekhyun estivesse andando silenciosamente na pontinha dos pés, do jeito teatral que era, e a imagem cômica deixou Kyungsoo com vontade de rir.

Em vez disso, o ômega lutou para manter o ritmo da respiração e fingir que estava dormindo, já que a audição do alfa era bem mais apurada que a sua. O clique de um interruptor foi seguido pelo farfalhar de uma folha sendo deslizada contra o carpete fofo do chão do quarto. A fresta por baixo da porta foi iluminada e, de onde estava na cama, Kyungsoo avistou o pequeno pedaço de papel repousado em frente à entrada do quarto.

Sem entender muito bem ao que assistira se desenrolar naqueles segundos enigmáticos, Kyungsoo só teve coragem de levantar da cama quando ouviu os passos de Baekhyun ressoarem no andar inferior.

Parou em frente à porta, olhos estreitos para melhorar a visão no escuro enquanto encarava o papel no chão. Baekhyun lhe deixou um bilhete? Levou a folha até a cama, acendendo o abajur e pegando seus óculos na mesinha de cabeceira.

“ _Siga o seu próprio tempo_ ”.

Um sorriso despontou dos lábios de Kyungsoo sem sua permissão — era uma mensagem tão curta, mas tão significativa ao mesmo tempo. Ele planejava saborear a sensação otimista que floreava em seu peito, mas uma sonolência intensa atingiu-lhe tão subitamente como um raio que simplesmente repousou a cabeça no travesseiro e dormiu feito um bebê.


	3. Certas coisas eram inaceitáveis

Kyungsoo desceu as escadas com determinação. Depois de saltitar hesitante e medrosamente por aqueles degraus tantas vezes, o ômega enfim percorria o caminho com mais certeza do que antes. Seu corpo e mente clamavam por algo previsível e familiar, e voltar ao trabalho era a solução perfeita para isso. Sendo honesto consigo mesmo, Kyungsoo não sabia o que esperar de Baekhyun no térreo, mas se sentia mais confortável por vestir suas roupas de sempre e ter em mãos sua costumeira pasta.

Claro que ele nunca mais voltaria ao seu cotidiano anterior — até porque havia algumas novidades… A começar pela voz suave que cantarolava algum hit pop na cozinha. Kyungsoo estava bastante tentado a seguir pela porta da frente sem falar com ninguém, mas seria preciso encarar seu _marido_ (um arrepio percorreu sua espinha) cedo ou tarde. Lutando contra a covardia tão atraente, o ômega parou na soleira da porta da cozinha, assistindo a um Baekhyun distraído fazer omelete. Kyungsoo reconheceu na hora o prato que comeu de café da manhã durante o fim de semana. Será que Baekhyun estava cozinhando para ele?

— Bom dia — cumprimentou, cordial. O alfa se sobressaltou, a mão tremendo um pouco no cabo da frigideira, mas Baekhyun se voltou para ele com um sorriso ameno para mascarar o nervosismo que ambos sentiam. — Perdão pelo susto — Kyungsoo falou tão automaticamente que quase mordeu a própria língua. Conseguia se desculpar por algo tão simples, mas não por sua atitude dos últimos dias. Bom, essa era a hora: — Na verdade… Perdão por _tudo_. — Foi direto ao ponto, simples e sem floreios, porque não seria capaz de falar muita coisa sobre sua gafe na noite de núpcias.

Diante daquele Kyungsoo ruborizado e sem jeito, Baekhyun não pôde fazer nada além de derreter-se com a fofura do ômega. Sua expressão sorridente era, agora, mais honesta e despreocupada:

— Não precisa pedir desculpas — confortou-lhe. — O que eu escrevi no bilhete é sério, pode ir… No seu ritmo. Fica com o quarto de cima e eu durmo aqui embaixo, no quarto de hóspedes. Tudo pra te deixar confortável. Já encontrou suas roupas no closet, né. — Gesticulou para as vestimentas do ômega.

Foram muitas palavras, porém Kyungsoo apenas se ateve à parte que deu a entender que Baekhyun não o rejeitara definitivamente; segundo o alfa, eles chegariam aos finalmentes em algum futuro próximo — dependendo da vontade de Kyungsoo, com o Baekhyun sendo cortês assim.

O ômega inspirou fundo, tentando racionalizar seu coração, que batia desesperado no peito de expectativa. Notou que os ombros de Baekhyun se tensionaram com a mudança de sua respiração, e temeu que seu gesto fosse mal interpretado:

— Obrigado. — Tentou exprimir o máximo de gratidão naquela palavra solitária, a fim de apaziguar os nervos do alfa. Meu Deus, parecia que eles davam dois passos para a frente e voltavam cinco. — Eu vou para o trabalho agora. Também tenho terapia às segundas. Então eu devo chegar por volta das 19h… Em _casa_ — anunciou. O termo não passou despercebido para nenhum dos dois, e Kyungsoo jurava que viu os cantos da boca de Baekhyun curvarem sutilmente para cima em satisfação.

— Beleza. — Baekhuyn assentiu. — Eu costumo ir na academia depois do expediente, então chego um pouco mais tarde. 20h, no máximo. — Era tão incomum para ele justificar-se para alguém. Porém, essa era a vida de casados. Baekhyun gostava desse sentimento desconhecido.

Diante da menção de _academia_ , Kyungsoo deu uma olhada discreta no corpo de Baekhyun. Os braços do alfa não eram muito tonificados, mas as coxas grossas não passavam despercebidas — eram muito provavelmente resultado de horas de exercícios. Kyungsoo também sentira os músculos do abdômen bem rijos contra seu tronco magro, na vez em que se beijaram.

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça como se tal ação afastasse os pensamentos impuros de si:

— Te vejo no jantar, então? — Foi retórico para encerrar a conversa. Ele não estava atrasado para o trabalho ou coisa do tipo, mas ainda se sentia sufocado de ansiedade ao conversar por longos períodos com Baekhyun.

— Você não vai tomar café da manhã? — o alfa questionou, preocupado. Kyungsoo reprimiu uma careta:

— Vou comer na firma mesmo, perdi a hora — mentiu, e ficou feliz por logo encontrar um pretexto para não encarar o rosto desapontado de Baekhyun: — Cuidado, vai queimar! — Apontou para o omelete esquecido na frigideira sobre o fogão ainda aceso.

Baekhyun se virou, afoito, para apagar a chama, e Kyungsoo aproveitou a deixa para sair de fininho da cozinha. O ômega estava calçando os sapatos sociais quando ouviu uma despedida gritada do outro cômodo.

— Tchau — Kyungsoo sussurrou de volta, tomado por uma vergonha repentina, antes de sair pela porta.

A audição aguçada do alfa captou o murmúrio do ômega, e Baekhyun sorriu consigo mesmo na cozinha.

* * *

Porque inseguranças são constantes e sabotam a mente de qualquer um, Baekhyun não esperava que Kyungsoo estivesse em casa quando retornou da academia. Ansioso, ele tinha imaginado um cenário em que o ômega fugisse para a casa dos pais, levando consigo os poucos pertences que trouxera até então.

Por isso, Baekhyun conteve um profundo suspiro de alívio ao ouvir vozes vindo da TV. Seguiu até a sala de estar escura, e encontrou Kyungsoo sentado no sofá com uma postura invejavelmente reta, a típica claridade da tela traçando os contornos de sua silhueta. Baekhyun logo reconheceu o programa na televisão: Peaky Blinders. _Será que ele entrou na minha Netflix?_ , perguntou-se, detalhista. Odiava quando desorganizavam as séries no seu perfil; se fosse Jongdae, com certeza puxaria a orelha. Contudo, como era Kyungsoo… Baekhyun estava simplesmente grato pelo ômega ter optado por assistir a TV no térreo, em vez de usar o home theater do piso superior.

Baekhyun pigarreou para anunciar sua chegada, temendo assustar Kyungsoo com a sua presença mais uma vez.

— Boa noi… — Baekhyun interrompeu a própria fala porque só então seu nariz captou o cheiro delicioso de comida que vinha da cozinha. Ele soltou um som contente com o perfume inegável de macarrão. O alfa jurava ter visto um pequeno sorriso nos lábios de Kyungsoo diante de tal reação exagerada:

— Eu fiz jajangmyeon para o jantar, espero que não se importe — Kyungsoo explicou-se, dando pause no programa na TV.

— Não me importo nem um pouco! — Baekhyun lhe assegurou rapidamente, sempre tão expressivo. — Eu sou uma tragédia na cozinha, sério.

— É, eu notei pela maneira como você só fez omelete nos últimos três dias. — Kyungsoo franziu os lábios e, por mais que a pontuação pudesse soar mordaz, ele parecia se divertir com as inabilidades do outro na cozinha.

Baekhyun enrubesceu, coçando a nuca sem jeito:

— Desculpa, é que… Eu dei folga pro pessoal da cozinha no fim de semana.

Kyungsoo riu abertamente do acanhamento de Baekhyun, e o alfa aproveitou a oportunidade para apreciar aqueles dentes brancos tão bonitos.

— Não tem problema. Pode deixar que eu cozinho a partir de agora. — Kyungsoo lhe garantiu com um sorriso caloroso, e o coração de Baekhyun se apertou com a menção de um _futuro_.

O alfa não sabia bem como corresponder a boa vontade de Kyungsoo, então apenas lhe fez uma reverência apressada antes de seguir para a cozinha. A verdade era que o estômago roncava desde que deixara a academia, e antes Baekhyun estava meio desanimado em chegar em casa para comer macarrão instantâneo. Já agora… Inspirou fundo quando entrou na cozinha para se maravilhar com o cheiro da comida bem feita mais uma vez. Se serviu generosamente e, ao sair do cômodo, enfrentou um impasse mental: sentar à mesa de jantar ou ir até o sofá.

Baekhyun era um viciado em TV e costumava passar todas as refeições em frente à tela de LCD, então tentou manter a normalidade e seguiu até o sofá onde estava Kyungsoo. O alfa fez questão de sentar na ponta mais distante do sofá extenso, gesto que foi prontamente notado por Kyungsoo. Por um lado, o ômega apreciava a preocupação alheia, por outro, ansiava pelo toque de Baekhyun. O cérebro de Kyungsoo escolheu este momento para jogar na sua cara as palavras do Dr. Zhang na última sessão — “agora você vai ter que tomar a iniciativa” —, mas era mais fácil falar do que fazer.

Pelo rabo do olho, Kyungsoo tentou dar uma conferida no corpo de Baekhyun. Ele vestia bermuda e regata e, segundo o cheiro de sabonete, tinha tomado banho antes de sair da academia. As coxas torneadas confirmaram as suspeitas anteriores de Kyungsoo de que, sim, Baekhyun tinha um belo de um corpo.

Baekhyun podia sentir o olhar de Kyungsoo sobre si, mas não disse nada. Fingiu prestar atenção no programa que já vira algumas vezes, tentando decifrar se o interesse do ômega em si era algo positivo.

— Esse ator é bom. — Kyungsoo apontou para televisão com seu comentário abrupto. Na tela estava Thomas Shelby. Baekhyun fez um som de concordância, boca ainda cheia de comida. Só respondeu direito depois de engolir:

— Sim, mas eu teria medo de encontrá-lo num beco de noite. Ele é bem mal encarado, você não acha? — comentou sem pensar, e Kyungsoo caiu na risada. Baekhyun sentiu a satisfação acalentá-lo por dentro.

Tudo daria certo.

* * *

Kyungsoo estava conferindo alguns relatórios de performance quando seu pai apareceu à porta do escritório, olhos cautelosos e sorriso educado:

— Byun Bohee e o filho vêm hoje para uma reunião daqui a duas horas. Vamos discutir a fusão, beleza?

Ah, “ _beleza_ ”. Também conhecida no meio corporativo como a palavra curinga que dava a entender que você estava pedindo a opinião da pessoa (sabe, para fazer o subordinado sentir-se importante), quando, na realidade, você estava simplesmente informando um fato já certo e fechado para discussões.

— Beleza. — Kyungsoo assentiu em resposta.

— Precisamos assumir o controle das negociações desde o início. — A voz de seu pai estava carregada de seriedade. — Você entende, Kyungsoo? Só assim garantiremos que você me sucederá no cargo.

— Sim, pai.

— E em casa convença seu marido também. A Bohee vai querer empurrar o Baekhyun pra assumir a liderança da empresa depois da fusão, tenho certeza disso — alertou o Sr. Do com as sobrancelhas grossas franzidas.

— Pode deixar — respondeu. Mais uma para o combo de “ _beleza_ ”: “ _pode deixar_ ” não significa muita coisa por si só, mas no escritório pode ser empregada apenas para indicar que ouviu alguém, sem deixar claro se você concorda ou não com o que foi dito.

Kyungsoo assistiu ao pai deixar sua sala de trabalho e fechar a porta atrás de si. Apenas quando se viu sozinho que se permitiu mordiscar a tampa da caneta azul, imerso em pensamentos. Dentro de algumas horas, encontraria Baekhyun com seus pais pela primeira vez desde o casamento. Precisavam aparentar naturalidade — e, agora, tinha mais um problema em cena. Baekhyun almejava ser CEO? Ele só sabia que o alfa não ocupava nenhuma posição de destaque na empresa da mãe, e apenas trabalhava com marketing.

Kyungsoo cogitou até enviar uma mensagem para Baekhyun, mas só então se tocou que não sabia o número do próprio marido. Escondeu a feição decepcionada por trás das mãos, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro por conta da gafe. Ele e Baekhyun precisavam melhorar nesse negócio de casamento, concluiu. Kyungsoo sabia que o marido gostava de Peaky Blinders e ouvia Rain no último volume enquanto tomava banho de manhã, porém, tirando isso, ele não conhecia bem Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo se perdeu em meio a pensamentos e temores sem perceber e, quando viu, o calendário de seu e-mail indicou que estava na hora da reunião. Levou o notebook a tiracolo até a sala de conferência, e ficou aliviado ao encontrar o pai a sós no cômodo. Pelo menos Kyungsoo não estava atrasado.

Os Byun não chegaram tão tarde a ponto de ser desrespeitoso — o telefone tocou, informando sua entrada, uns cinco minutos depois do horário marcado para a reunião. Quando mãe e filho entraram engravatados, Kyungsoo deu uma verificada em Baekhyun da cabeça aos pés — vira o alfa de terno de gravata no casamento, mas tinha uma curiosidade boba de saber como ele era no trabalho. Vê-lo arrumado assim despertava o interesse de Kyungsoo e o deixava impactado com _como o marido era bonito_ — e estiloso também. Baekhyun estava bem mais charmoso naquele paletó cor de grafite do que Kyungsoo, que se escondia sob um suéter de tricô azul-marinho e uma calça social preta.

Os dois alfas se sentaram no lado oposto da longa mesa de mogno. Assim que os olhares de Baekhyun e Kyungsoo se encontraram, o Byun deu-lhe uma piscadela que o ômega suspeitava que fosse para amenizar seu humor. Kyungsoo tentou aliviar a tensão nos ombros, seguindo o conselho silencioso de Baekhyun.

Os mais velhos discutiram questões de logística e administração voltadas para a viabilidade da fusão e os planos para os anos seguintes, até estabilizarem a união das companhias. Baekhyun e Kyungsoo não se manifestaram em momento algum. Sabiam muito bem qual era seu papel ali: dar peso às decisões com sua mera presença. O casamento que viabilizara aquela fusão, e o casal estava ali como lembrete — e, de certa forma, um prenúncio do futuro da empresa unida. Só que o _futuro_ , em especial, ainda era um assunto delicado para os quatro.

Por acaso, a disputa contida entre os pais de Kyungsoo e Baekhyun estava mais amigável naquele dia — Kyungsoo suspeitava que o casamento trouxera a certeza que ambos alfas precisavam para garantir o sucesso de seus negócios. A tensão entre seu pai e Bohee vinha principalmente da ideia de compartilhar o negócio com outra pessoa, mas ambos vinham se entendendo nos últimos anos. Só que os Do nunca tinham comunicado o plano de Kyungsoo assumir a empresa no futuro — por mais que, ao ver do ômega, isso já era certo há anos.

— Então ficaremos em pé de igualdade até o estabelecimento da nova marca. Mas e depois, quem assume? Não sei de você, mas já penso em me aposentar, Sungho. Trabalhei tempo demais — Bohee disse com um tom bem-humorado que lembrava Baekhyun. Parecia que o dom do filho de ser espontâneo nos momentos mais críticos era hereditário.

— Meu filho Kyungsoo foi treinado para me suceder como CEO na D.O. Ele é plenamente capaz de comandar a empresa depois da fusão. — O Sr. Do foi cabal, e Kyungsoo prendeu a respiração, ansioso pela reação dos Byun.

— Não seria injusto apenas seu filho cuidar da empresa? — Bohee ergueu uma sobrancelha como se o desafiasse a rebatê-la.

— Nós podemos discutir um modelo de gestão em dupla como o nosso, claro, mas Baekhyun sequer trabalha em algum cargo administrativo, certo? — O pai de Kyungsoo foi retórico; era claro que ele sabia a ocupação de todos naquela sala de cor. Ele estudara previamente para elaborar seus argumentos.

— Ele pode aprender. — Bohee apontou com desprezo, amargurando ter que dizer algo tão óbvio.

Lá tinha ido embora a suposta leveza da reunião. Kyungsoo viu o pai fechar as mãos em punhos sobre a mesa, sem nem se importar em esconder tal gesto ameaçador. Bohee, mulher inabalável com rosto de raposa astuta, tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas em desafio. Já Baekhyun ainda aparentava calmaria em meio à discussão que estava por vir.

Ele surpreendeu Kyungsoo ao interromper os pais:

— Eu não quero assumir o comando, _você sabe disso_. — A última parte alfinetou a mãe. — Nem eu, nem Baekbeom. Mas quero continuar na equipe de marketing, por favor, estou muito ansioso para trabalhar com campanhas para os supressores — Baekhyun acrescentou, com olhar e sorriso solícitos.

Kyungsoo quase exclamou de surpresa pela mudança de trejeitos do alfa. Baekhyun realmente sabia como se portar e falar mesmo coisas desagradáveis de maneira que as pessoas ficassem satisfeitas. Entretanto, a mãe de Baekhyun não parecia feliz com a intervenção do filho, ficando de cara fechada. Bohee mal abrira a boca para protestar quando um toque de celular interrompeu a reunião, ecoando pela sala.

— Perdão, eu esqueci de colocar no silencioso. — Bohee foi educada, apesar da veia que saltava em sua testa pela rebeldia de Baekhyun. Tocou uma vez na tela do dispositivo e levou o smartphone à orelha.

Kyungsoo abstraiu a ligação alheia, observando os vincos no teto branco e convenientemente fugindo do olhar de Baekhyun, que queimava em sua pele. Despertou de seu transe quando a voz de Bohee aumentou de volume para chamar a atenção de todos:

— Deu um problema no fornecimento da nossa linha de montagem, então preciso ir para resolver umas questões, desculpa. — Levantou-se da cadeira, fazendo uma reverência. Baekhyun correu para seguir as ações da mãe, mas esta fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça: — Não precisa vir, não. Já está na hora do almoço, aproveita pra comer com o teu _marido_. — Foi impossível não notar a ênfase na última palavra. — Essa conversa não terminou, ok, Sungho? — O sorriso convidativo de todo Byun estava de volta ao rosto, para camuflar a ameaça presente em sua fala.

A porta se fechou e todos se entreolharam para computar o falatório de Byun Bohee.

Baekhyun estava simplesmente de pé, claramente enrubescido pela proposta de almoço que lhe fora empurrada pela mãe. Kyungsoo e o pai compartilhavam expressões confusas. Os recém-casados esperaram algum sinal do Sr. Do, já que era o mais velho no cômodo.

— Não faz mal você tirar a sua hora de almoço agora. — Do Sungho deu de ombros para Kyungsoo.

* * *

— Argh, não acredito que a minha mãe fez isso. Ela com certeza vai insistir com o Sr. Do para que eu assuma o cargo de CEO. Que vergonha. — Baekhyun balançava a cabeça, enérgico, enquanto seguia os passos apressados de Kyungsoo pela empresa até a saída do prédio. — Me desculpa, Kyungsoo, eu juro que já deixei claro N vezes para ela que não planejo comandar a companhia… E ela nem pressiona o Baekbeom, que injustiça, cai tudo nos meus ombros mesmo sendo o caçula…

Eles entraram no elevador e Kyungsoo apertou o botão do térreo. Voltou-se para Baekhyun com olhos sérios:

— Eu estudo para virar chefe da empresa do meu pai há muito tempo. Eu _quero_ esse cargo. — Sua declaração foi final, sem deixar brechas para Baekhyun questioná-lo. O alfa sequer o faria, porque dava para ver no rosto de Kyungsoo sua certeza: ser CEO não era um desejo bobo ou um sonho de uma criança mimada com sede de poder, mas um senso de finalidade. Um objetivo de vida.

Kyungsoo ainda temia se impor a Baekhyun devido à falta de intimidade deles — não sabia ao certo se podia ser “abusado” com ele como o era com Chanyeol, por exemplo. Ao mesmo tempo, ele tinha a impressão de que Baekhyun não era um daqueles com “alfismo” frágil, então vinha se sentindo confortável.

Kyungsoo observou a reação de Baekhyun, satisfeito em vê-lo apenas assentir, em vez de questionar ou rebater sua declaração.

— Eu vou convencer minha mãe a desistir dessa loucura, _pode deixar_. — E Kyungsoo nunca tinha ouvido antes essas duas palavrinhas corporativas serem proferidas com tanta certeza e honestidade.

O ômega gaguejou um pouco, sem esperar tal compreensão de Baekhyun. Puxou um pouco a gola do suéter escuro para afastá-la do pescoço, um tique que tinha quando ficava nervoso.

— Tem um restaurante de bibimbap muito bom aqui por perto. O que acha de almoçarmos lá? — Kyungsoo mudou de assunto, desejando esquecer a reunião tensa de antes.

— Hmmm, adoro. — Baekhyun parecia praticamente salivar pela comida iminente, e o ômega soltou uma risadinha baixa. — Eu nem comi direito hoje, meu pai apareceu do nada com essa reunião marcada justamente na hora do meu almoço. Foda.

— Pois é. — Kyungsoo fez uma careta, e saíram juntos do elevador quando as portas se abriram. — Falando nisso, eu notei umas questões sobre a gente… — Parou de andar, e Baekhyun estacou em seu encalço, atento às palavras do marido: — Eu não tenho o seu número. Eu ia te avisar da reunião para combinarmos algo, mas… — Deixou as reticências no ar.

Baekhyun ficou aliviado com o comentário, porque ele era tão, _tão dramático_ , que esperava algo mais sério tipo “acho que devemos nos divorciar”.

— Claro, eu te passo o meu. É importante sabermos essas coisas agora que somos… Casados. — Será que Kyungsoo notou que ele quase se engasgou na hora de pronunciar A Palavra?

Kyungsoo lançou-lhe um olhar indecifrável antes de retomar a caminhada, e Baekhyun o seguiu sem pestanejar. Conversar com Baekhyun na rua, enquanto havia outras pessoas ao redor, estava sendo bem mais confortável para Kyungsoo do que quando ficavam em casa, trancados sozinhos e rodeados pelo perfume impugnante do alfa.

— Sim. — Kyungsoo assentiu distraidamente, concentrado em passar pelas portas giratórias do prédio da firma e atravessar a rua, rumo ao restaurante. — E temos que trocar algumas ideias, né, porque é um absurdo eu não saber a sua cor favorita, por exemplo — disse a primeira coisa que veio à mente.

Kyungsoo abriu a porta do restaurante e gesticulou para Baekhyun entrar antes dele. O alfa levantou as sobrancelhas de surpresa, mas não questionou o gesto. Sentaram-se a uma mesa no canto do estabelecimento, de frente um para o outro. Kyungsoo levantou a mão para chamar o garçom e pediu dois bibimbaps.

Baekhyun esperou o garçom voltar à cozinha para falar enquanto brincava com os pauzinhos dispostos sobre a mesa:

— Preto, cinza e branco.

— O quê? — Kyungsoo perguntou, pegando o celular do bolso.

— Minhas cores favoritas. Qual é a sua? — Baekhyun apoiou o queixo sobre a mão.

Kyungsoo segurou um sorriso ao notar que Baekhyun estava mais uma vez com os cotovelos em cima da mesa. Algumas coisas nunca mudariam.

— Acho que preto? — respondeu Kyungsoo depois de passar alguns segundos pensativos em silêncio. Não tinha tanta certeza, nunca parara para pensar na sua cor preferida. Não estava preparado para a gargalhada que recebeu em troca de Baekhyun, e seu olhar confuso chamou a atenção do alfa. Ele apontou para o suéter escuro que Kyungsoo vestia:

— Você só usa roupa preta. — Foi simplório.

Kyungsoo não percebera aquela preferência até então. Desconcertado com a ideia de que Baekhyun vinha observando-o atenciosamente esse tempo todo, desconversou:

— Me passa seu número? — Mostrou o celular em mãos para mudar o foco.

— Claro, claro. — Baekhyun pegou o próprio smartphone, passando-o por cima da mesa. — Coloca o seu número no meu telefone também, por favor — pediu, olhos já fixos na tela do dispositivo de Kyungsoo.

Números salvos, a comida convenientemente chegou neste momento à mesa, e passaram alguns instantes em silêncio se deliciando com o bibimbap. Baekhyun estava tão faminto quanto dera a entender, devorando o arroz avidamente, quase sem respirar. Apenas quando o ritmo de suas colheradas diminui que ele ensaiou uma conversa:

— Vamos lá, pode perguntar mais coisas. — disse, e Kyungsoo o encarou em silêncio de volta, sem entender o alfa. — A gente não tem que se conhecer melhor? Vamos seguir com essas perguntas tipo trivia. Qual é o seu filme favorito? — Baekhyun abriu a matraca como sempre, e Kyungsoo agradeceu profundamente por sua iniciativa porque ele não tinha nenhuma imaginação para jogar conversa fora.

— Sei lá… — Pousou a colher na panela de pedra. — Talvez Parasita? — Kyungsoo respondeu só porque, mesmo após todos esses anos, o longa ainda era extremamente popular.

— E o filme terminou ganhando o Oscar! Me lembro que você não acreditava no potencial dele — Baekhyun apontou, fazendo um bico brincalhão com os lábios. Kyungsoo bufou:

— Você também achava que Parasita não ia ganhar nada, não vem que não tem. — Revirou os olhos, voltando a comer. Baekhyun abriu um sorrisinho diante da revolta do outro:

— O meu filme favorito é Harry Potter — informou, mesmo que Kyungsoo não tivesse lhe retornado a pergunta.

— Qual deles?

— Todos. — Baekhyun deu de ombros. — Você tem um preferido por acaso? — Como um bom potterhead, ele não perderia a oportunidade de discutir sua saga favorita com outra pessoa.

— Eu acho que nunca vi nenhum filme do Harry Potter inteiro — confessou entre colheradas, e tentou não notar como Baekhyun ficou afetado com a revelação:

— Como assim? Que pecado! — O alfa colocou a mão no peito como se Kyungsoo tivesse o esfaqueado bem ali. — Eles são ótimos. Como você viveu esse tempo todo sem vê-los? — lamentou como se a vida de Kyungsoo estivesse incompleta. — A gente tem que assistir todos eles juntos — propôs animadamente, superando já o trauma da falta de conhecimento cultural do marido.

— Pra quê? Eu já peguei spoiler do final. Eu sei que o Harry vence — murmurou, indiferente. Baekhyun não se deu por vencido:

— Mas o enredo inteiro é muito bom! Você vai gostar, eu juro. — Juntou as duas mãos como se estivesse rezando, e Kyungsoo não conseguia ser maléfico sob a mira daqueles olhos pidões.

— Se você acha… Tudo bem — cedeu, e fingiu não ver a dancinha da vitória que Baekhyun fez diante da afirmativa.

— Bebida favorita? — Baekhyun aceitou que Kyungsoo não iniciaria as perguntas e tomou as rédeas da conversa de vez.

— Qualquer chá. — As respostas genéricas do ômega fizeram Baekhyun suspeitar que Kyungsoo fosse uma daquelas pessoas que não se preocupavam com suas próprias preferências. Curioso. — E você?

— Soju. — Baekhyun abriu um sorriso largo. Bom, Kyungsoo deveria suspeitar dessa resposta, já que notara que a casa do alfa era bem abastecida com bebidas.

— Sou péssimo com álcool, fico tonto muito rápido — Kyungsoo comentou com seus botões, encarando o fundo da sua panela de bibimbap, que já estava quase vazia.

— Só bebe socialmente? — Baekhyun perguntou, por mais que já soubesse a resposta. Kyungsoo fez que sim com a cabeça silenciosamente. Nos jantares antes do casamento, Kyungsoo em geral deixava a taça de vinho intocada sobre a mesa, e apenas tomava um gole se brindassem. — Poxa, uma cervejinha depois do expediente é, ó… — Baekhyun esboçou prazer no rosto, como se não tivesse palavras para descrever a sensação boa. — Não sabe o que tá perdendo.

Kyungsoo fez uma careta, balançando a cabeça em negação furiosamente. O gestual pareceu extremamente fofo, e Baekhyun soltou mais uma de suas gargalhadas gostosas. O ômega baixou o olhar, tentando ignorar o queimar sobre suas maçãs do rosto.

— Como você relaxa então? — Baekhyun retomou a entrevista, e Kyungsoo ficou nervoso por estar sob os holofotes mais uma vez.

— Eu leio, ouço música, cozinho… Coisas assim. — Foi vago mais uma vez, porém o alfa não se deixou ser desestimulado.

— Livro favorito? — prontamente questionou, e Kyungsoo soltou uma risada porque Baekhyun era _tão_ previsível.

— Algum ensaio do Han Byungchul — disse o primeiro livro que lembrou na estante do seu quarto. Ele ainda precisava trazer sua biblioteca pessoal para a casa de Baekhyun, notou.

— A Sociedade do Cansaço é ótimo — concordou o alfa, enquanto comia mais bibimbap. Kyungsoo ficou levemente surpreso em saber que Baekhyun conhecia o filósofo, mas logo se censurou por tal presunção estúpida. Por acaso ele estava tentando parecer inteligente para Baekhyun, para pensar uma coisa dessas?

Envergonhado com seu pedantismo, Kyungsoo decidiu gracejar para disfarçar seu desconforto:

— Seu livro preferido é Harry Potter, né? — Sua voz não tinha nenhum julgamento, apenas piada. Baekhyun estalou a língua sem real irritação no rosto:

— Os livros são realmente melhores do que os filmes, mas nesse caso eu curto mais Percy Jackson.

— Claro, a gente finge que aqueles dois filmes nunca existiram — Kyungsoo concordou veementemente, lembrando-se de seus dias despreocupados lendo livros de aventura no ensino fundamental, quando a vida era mais simples e sua única preocupação era comentar com Chanyeol os episódios de anime a que assistira no café da manhã.

— Você leu os livros, então? — Baekhyun pareceu um misto de curioso e aliviado por finalmente encontrarem um interesse em comum. Ou, talvez, ele estivesse feliz por descobrir que Kyungsoo não se resumia a gostos intelectualmente apurados.

— Eu li a saga dos olimpianos. Nem comecei a saga dos heróis porque, sei lá… — Kyungsoo lutou para encontrar uma razão para seu desinteresse na época, mas foi em vão. — Eu só desanimei mesmo.

— Não vou dizer que a continuação é a melhor coisa do mundo porque seria mentira. — Baekhyun foi honesto com sua defesa, e Kyungsoo riu da franqueza alheia. — Mas eu li no ensino médio, né, faz muito tempo… Então eu tenho boas memórias. — Abriu um sorrisinho contente que Kyungsoo achou adorável.

O ômega olhou de relance para a hora no relógio de pulso, e franziu os lábios:

— Eu só tenho mais dez minutos de almoço — informou numa voz pequenina, como que com vergonha por estragar a felicidade de Baekhyun. Enquanto Kyungsoo praticamente acabara seu prato, o alfa ainda tinha bastante bibimbap, já que parara a refeição às vezes para fazer as perguntas.

— Ai, meu Deus! — Baekhyun ficou vermelho, e começou a pegar colheres e mais colheres de arroz. — Eu te aluguei completamente, me desculpa — disse com tal arrependimento que Kyungsoo ficou surpreso com o pesar do outro. Eram trejeitos assim de Baekhyun, como sua empatia, que faziam Kyungsoo entender por que o alfa era tão popular na época da escola.

— Imagina, eu espero você terminar de comer, não tem problema. — Kyungsoo o tranquilizou com um sorriso ameno, e Baekhyun encerrou suas perguntas para raspar o fundo da panela de bibimbap com pressa.

Contudo, mal sabia Kyungsoo que aquele não seria o último almoço deles juntos. As sedes da D.O. e Byun eram localizadas no mesmo bairro empresarial e ficavam a uma curta distância que podia ser facilmente coberta a pé, então Baekhyun sugeriu que comessem juntos todos os dias para se conhecerem melhor. Como o próprio Kyungsoo tinha apontado a necessidade de descobrirem os gostos um do outro, não se viu em posição de recusar o convite. O ômega _queria_ almoçar com Baekhyun, só que uma fisgada de ansiedade sempre o cutucava quando ficava na presença do alfa…

Pelo menos Kyungsoo descobriu que conversar o ajudava a lidar com o nervosismo de se aproximar de Baekhyun. O alfa era falante e preenchia todos os silêncios com dizeres — às vezes bobos, às vezes reflexivos —, mesmo que Kyungsoo nem sempre engatasse no papo tão animadamente quanto Baekhyun.

E, afinal, Kyungsoo descobriu que era divertido saber mais sobre Baekhyun. Em algum lugar de sua mente perturbada, que elencava obstáculos para alimentar sua ansiedade e outros sentimentos negativos, Kyungsoo morria de medo de descobrir que ele e Baekhyun eram incompatíveis — imagine se Baekhyun fosse um daqueles alfas que humilhavam as pessoas? Ou se ele achasse Riverdale uma série _boa_?! Certas coisas eram inaceitáveis.

E, conforme esperava Kyungsoo, Baekhyun se provou perfeito para ele em todos os sentidos possíveis. Até mesmo nos aspectos em que eles não encaixavam, seja com o ômega e sua quietude excessiva, ou o alfa com sua personalidade despojada e inconsequente. Depois de alguns almoços, foi inevitável para Kyungsoo se sentir tranquilo a ponto de agir mais normalmente com Baekhyun.

Iniciar conversas por conta própria e fazer provocações logo se tornaram naturais e, quando Kyungsoo viu, estava no estágio de mandar memes para Baekhyun. Ele gostou de finalmente se sentir confortável em sua personalidade, seu verdadeiro jeitinho de ser, perto de Baekhyun porque, por mais que Kyungsoo aparentasse fazer do tipo bicho do mato, ele costumava ser bem mais comunicativo e brincalhão quando entre conhecidos.

Se às tardes almoçavam juntos, à noite Baekhyun chegava em casa da academia sentindo fragrâncias diferentes da cozinha a cada dia. Kyungsoo era um exímio cozinheiro, e Baekhyun descobriu que ele não fazia o tipo que cozinhava simplesmente para sobreviver — Kyungsoo _sabia_ cozinhar, conhecia técnicas e tinha experiência com culinárias variadas. Kyungsoo até mesmo usava os utensílios profissionais que estavam esquecidos no fundo da gaveta porque Baekhyun fazia a mínima ideia para o que serviam.

Baekhyun inspirou fundo ao adentrar a cozinha, soltando um suspiro de satisfação. Essa era sua forma de dizer boa noite ao voltar para casa. Kyungsoo riu do fogão, já sabendo o que o alfa diria em seguida:

— É ensopado de kimchi — informou, prevendo a pergunta do outro.

Baekhyun abriu um sorriso de euforia, observando Kyungsoo se encontrar na cozinha como se morasse lá há anos. O ômega revezava entre a panela de kimchi e uma frigideira em que fritava alguns legumes para acompanhamento. O plano inicial de Baekhyun era simplesmente dar um oi e ir ao quarto trocar de roupa, mas foi impossível deixar de apreciar a visão de um Kyungsoo compenetrado, com as sobrancelhas franzidas enquanto preparava a comida com tanta dedicação.

Baekhyun deixou a pasta do trabalho sobre a mesa da cozinha, apoiando um ombro na geladeira para vislumbrar Kyungsoo.

— Sabe, isso é uma coisa que não entendo — começou a pensar em voz alta, ressoando acima do estalido do óleo na frigideira. Kyungsoo virou-lhe o rosto por um momento, atento à fala de Baekhyun. — Por que você não foi para gastronomia? Você é muito bom cozinhando.

Kyungsoo abaixou o fogo do kimchi ao se virar para Baekhyun, de braços cruzados:

— Eu sempre quis assumir os negócios do meu pai, e Seungsoo convenientemente queria se livrar da responsabilidade como primogênito, então… Uma mão lava a outra. — Deu de ombros, explicando com simplicidade.

Baekhyun franziu os lábios:

— Sua vida não seria mais fácil na culinária do que como CEO? — perguntou irresponsavelmente, e Kyungsoo franziu o cenho. — Sabe, você sendo um ômega e tudo mais. — O cérebro de Baekhyun ativou o alarme mental de “você falou merda” no mesmo instante que ele cuspiu as palavras. Que ótimo, se sua cabeça não fosse tão atrasada esse desastre poderia ter sido evitado.

— Baekhyun, você ouviu o que você acabou de falar? — Ergueu uma sobrancelha, e esse era o sinal que Baekhyun reconhecia nos trejeitos de Kyungsoo como uma forma muda de chamá-lo de idiota. — Não é um bando de alfas que vai me impedir de chegar aonde eu quero.

— Sim, eu falei besteira. — Baekhyun balançou a cabeça, rosto um pouco corado de frustração pelo deslize. — Você tem razão, desculpa. Eu me expressei mal. — Kyungsoo permaneceu calado, vendo até onde iria a verborragia de Baekhyun. — É só que você cozinha muito bem, eu sinto que é um desperdício, sabe? Digo isso da melhor forma possível, como um elogio.

Os lábios de Kyungsoo, que antes estavam tensos numa linha rígida, quebraram a inquietude com um crispar que mais parecia um meio-sorriso, diante da confusão do alfa claramente arrependido:

— É que você tá falando como se eu tivesse que escolher entre assumir a empresa ou cozinhar. Eu não posso fazer ambos? Desculpa o estresse, eu… Meu pai inicialmente não botou fé em mim e tentou me convencer a seguir na gastronomia, então essa discussão abre algumas feridas. — Kyungsoo fez uma careta para si mesmo, lembrando-se da sua última sessão de terapia.

Baekhyun avançou alguns passos para pegar a mão de Kyungsoo entre as suas. Ele não sabia bem de onde viera a coragem para fazer tal ato impulsivo — ele evitava ao máximo tocar o ômega desde o desastre da noite de núpcias —, mas agradeceu pelo ímpeto desenfreado porque Kyungsoo não lhe rejeitou o gesto.

— Perdão, sério. Eu falei sem pensar. — Seus olhos transbordavam arrependimento, daquela forma bem expressiva de Baekhyun, que exibia suas emoções em outdoors sem pudor.

— Relaxa. Eu sou mais ou menos bem resolvido em relação a isso — assegurou com um sorriso mínimo que dizia muito quando se tratava de Kyungsoo. O ômega lhe deu as costas para misturar um pouco o ensopado com uma espátula, largando a mão de Baekhyun.

— O que te atrai tanto para o comando da D.O.? — Baekhyun foi curioso, mas ainda hesitante porque não sabia se este também era um assunto delicado. Kyungsoo respondeu com as costas voltadas para Baekhyun:

— A nossa empresa vende supressores para ômegas, mas não tem nenhum ômega na equipe de gestão. Isso é um absurdo. Eu já convenci meu pai a contratar ômegas no time de publicidade para a estratégia de marketing ser menos alfista, mas ainda temos muito o que mudar na empresa.

Mesmo que Kyungsoo estivesse de costas, olhos focados no kimchi, Baekhyun conseguia imaginar sua expressão exaltada com o senso de justiça à flor da pele. Kyungsoo costumava manter a calma nas raras ocasiões em que discutiram sobre questões sociais, sempre calculadamente embasando sua opinião com fatos, então era inédito vê-lo tão empenhado em defender um ponto de vista.

— Você gosta da D.O. — Essa não foi uma pergunta. Baekhyun trabalhava na empresa da mãe por comodidade, e pouco se importava com os ideais de valorização de alfas e autoafirmação sexual que guiavam a companhia. Planejava sair dela daqui a alguns anos, talvez, caso ficasse entediado demais com o trabalho de chefia de marketing. Já Kyungsoo parecia ser um caso completamente diferente; alguém que adotara a empresa como sua e buscava aprimorar seus princípios.

Kyungsoo enfim voltou a mostrar-lhe o rosto. Estava sério, como era esperado:

— Supressores de cio permitiram a liberdade sexual dos ômegas. Esse foi um passo muito importante para nossa total emancipação dos alfas e ingresso no mercado de trabalho. Meu pai não é militante, mas eu sou e acredito que temos um papel social que deve ser valorizado. Eu quero assumir esse compromisso.

Um sorriso amplo despontou no rosto de Baekhyun, incapaz de esconder sua admiração por tal pessoa dedicada. Ele notara que Kyungsoo usava supressores logo quando se conheceram no campo de golfe, então sempre suspeitou que o ômega fosse progressista e lutasse contra os valores tradicionais. O tesão intelectual de Baekhyun fez seu instinto animal dar as caras mais uma vez, plantando dentro de si uma vontade de enterrar o rosto naquele pescoço coberto por gola rolê e chamar aquele ômega de lar. Mas ele não podia. Baekhyun se reprimiu, engolindo em seco, mas não deixou de expressar seu encanto pelo outro:

— Não vejo a hora de você ser meu chefe.

Kyungsoo corou e desviou o olhar, tímido com o elogio repentino e tão autêntico. Ele torceu para que Baekhyun pensasse que seu rosto ficara vermelho por conta do vapor quente do fogão, mas sabia que fingira mal demais para que o alfa caísse na sua atuação.

Lutando contra um sorriso radiante, Baekhyun se afastou até a mesa para recuperar sua pasta do trabalho, só que uma exclamação de dor o fez dar um giro em seu eixo para voltar ao fogão. Kyungsoo tinha o rosto contorcido de agonia e uma mão retraída próxima do cabo da frigideira, na qual o óleo quente chiava e ameaçava espirrar. Baekhyun parou no lado do ômega o mais rápido possível, uma mão desligando a boca do fogão enquanto a outra puxava Kyungsoo pelo ombro para longe do eletrodoméstico.

— Kyungsoo, você se queimou? — perguntou, preocupado, até os olhos repousarem na mancha de óleo que tingia o suéter marrom do ômega na região do peito. — É melhor tirar isso logo — aconselhou, levando as mãos agora até a gola da roupa, puxando em sugestão.

Esse gesto em especial pareceu expulsar Kyungsoo de seu atordoamento e, tão cedo despertou de suas distrações, ele tratou de estapear as mãos de Baekhyun para longe:

— Não me toca. — Foi ríspido, a dor em seu rosto dando lugar a estresse, cenho franzido em desconforto. Tomou cuidado para ajeitar a gola do suéter e não deixar nenhuma pele exposta.

Baekhyun guardou as mãos para si, cruzando os braços acima do peito.

— Claro, claro, desculpa. Fiz sem pensar. — Abriu um sorriso amarelo, porque basicamente todas as suas gafes nos últimos dez minutos foram culpa de seu descuido e mania de não pensar antes de fazer qualquer coisa. Baekhyun tentou não pensar muito na vozinha insegura dentro de sua cabeça, que agora questionava se Kyungsoo o odiava e acabara de arruinar todo o progresso dos dois sendo um estúpido descabeçado.

— Vai trocar de roupa, Baekhyun. — A voz de Kyungsoo interrompeu a lamúria mental do alfa, cansado de encarar o marido parado ali no meio da cozinha com cara de peixe morto.

Kyungsoo não foi autoritário, a frase soara como uma mera sugestão, mas Baekhyun entendeu a mensagem nas entrelinhas: _me dê um tempo só para mim_. Ele assentiu, saindo da cozinha sem falar mais nada. Baekhyun esperava que sua expressão estivesse neutra para que Kyungsoo não notasse como ele se sentia feito um cachorro chutado pelo dono. Depois de trocar de roupa e guardar seus artigos de trabalho, Baekhyun retornou ao cômodo apenas quando ouviu os sons de talheres de Kyungsoo se servindo e soube que a comida estava pronta.

De prato cheio, sentaram no sofá para assistir a séries. O jantar variava às vezes; em alguns momentos, ficavam na sala de jantar e comiam um encarando o outro trocando ideias, ou simplesmente em silêncio. Esta noite pedia uma Netflix para distraí-los do clima tenso que restou da reprimenda de Kyungsoo na cozinha. Baekhyun lutou contra um suspiro pesado enquanto dava colheradas no ensopado de kimchi.

Quando terminaram a refeição, deixaram os pratos sujos sobre a mesinha de centro em frente ao sofá, batendo aquela preguiça pós-jantar de lavar louça. Baekhyun previa que veriam uns três episódios juntos antes de Kyungsoo dar-lhe boa noite e subir as escadas para dormir — o ômega não aguentava ficar acordado até tarde, e logo começaria a bocejar quando as pálpebras pesassem.

Só que, então, Kyungsoo pulou para o assento ao seu lado sem dizer nada, olhos ainda fixos na televisão à frente.

— Coloca Harry Potter? — sugeriu num tom de quem pede permissão. — Eu esqueci em qual filme paramos.

Baekhyun simplesmente assentiu, ainda imerso demais em pensamentos para expressar algo. Deu play na Ordem da Fênix, sem prestar muita atenção no filme ao qual assistira vezes demais para recitar as falas de cor e salteado. Até que uma cabeça quente repousou silenciosa e delicadamente sobre seu ombro, e Baekhyun se permitiu sorrir enquanto mantinha a visão grudada na TV.

Kyungsoo tinha perdoado Baekhyun.


	4. Não me faça perguntas cujas respostas você já sabe

A família Do estava reunida na sala privativa de um restaurante francês para comemorar os 15 anos do casamento dos pais. As palmas das mãos de Baekhyun estavam suando; essa era a primeira vez em que encontrava Do Sungho sem sua mãe para mediar a situação. Não que Bohee fosse facilitar alguma coisa com a disputa boba de poder entre os alfas mais velhos, mas Baekhyun tinha quase certeza de que o pai de Kyungsoo o odiava com paixão justamente pela ideia estúpida da sua mãe de empurrá-lo para o cargo de CEO da empresa.

Baekhyun não estava acostumado com esse tipo de coisa; ele sempre costumava ser a pessoa adorada por todos e saber que alguém o desaprovava era meio perturbador. Seu ego de alfa aguentava o baque, mas não sem sofrer um pouco. Pelo lado bom, Park Migyung, a mulher beta com lábios tão carnudos quanto Kyungsoo e sua _sogra_ (o título ainda fazia Baekhyun rir de nervoso), fez um ótimo trabalho em consolá-lo com piadinhas sobre como Sungho era um ranzinza que só latia e não mordia.

— Às vezes você não faz ideia do que passa na cabeça dele… E ele pode parecer mal-encarado, mas é gente boa — garantiu ela com um sorriso, enquanto se deleitava com um foie gras de pato com torradas. Seu olhar se tornou um pouco mais malicioso: — Você acha que esse daí puxou a quem, hein? — Meneou a cabeça na direção de Kyungsoo, à direita de Baekhyun, que corou e baixou os olhos enquanto o alfa soltava uma risadinha baixa em resposta.

Garçons entravam e saíam da sala para servir pratos e mais pratos cujos nomes Baekhyun mal conseguia pronunciar. Sentiu as mãos suarem frio em um momento porque não sabia qual colher usar para tomar a sopa de cebola. Havia três opções sobre a mesa, uma claramente de sobremesa, mas ele não entendia bem qual era a diferença entre as outras duas.

Baekhyun achava engraçado que nunca passaria por esse tipo de situação com as mães e o irmão. Era óbvio que sabia que parte do desgosto de Do Sungho vinha simplesmente do fato dos Byun não cultivarem contas milionárias há gerações, e um simples erro (como pegar o talher incorreto) seria o suficiente para o patriarca Do reprovar Baekhyun ainda mais.

A mão direita de Baekhyun pairou sobre os talheres ainda em dúvida de qual pegar e, por sorte, a mesa estava muito compenetrada em uma discussão sobre algum acontecimento político aí para perceber sua incerteza. Até que um toque no seu pulso chamou-lhe a atenção.

Baekhyun levantou a cabeça para encontrar o olhar atencioso de Kyungsoo:

— A colher para sopa é essa aqui, a mais funda — avisou no tom de quem simplesmente informa e não julga, enquanto entregava-lhe o talher certo.

— Obrigado. — Baekhyun assentiu, incapaz de impedir o rubor de chegar a suas maçãs do rosto. Experimentou a sopa, rosto pensativo.

— Você… Gosta desse tipo de comida? — Kyungsoo sussurrou a resposta, já que estavam próximos. — Eu não fiz nada de culinária francesa lá em casa ainda, né… Eu deveria ter te falado qual era o restaurante. — Tomou cuidado com as palavras para não soar altivo. Por mais que Baekhyun não tivesse as mesmas experiências que ele na alta sociedade, Kyungsoo não gostava de bancar o superior por isso, diferente de seu pai.

Enquanto mil divagações preocupadas martelavam a cabeça de Kyungsoo, Baekhyun estava explodindo de felicidade internamente por ouvir o ômega se referir à residência de ambos como _casa_. Então Baekhyun se tocou que estava congelado, todo embasbacado, enquanto Kyungsoo o encarava com uma feição confusa. Abriu um sorriso amplo só para o ômega:

— É a primeira vez que como algo assim, não vou mentir — confessou Baekhyun. — Mas gostei. Só não é melhor que a sua comida — acrescentou num momento de coragem, satisfeito em ver Kyungsoo soltar uma risadinha pelo elogio repentino.

Mal sabiam eles que Park Migyung observava a interação aos sussurros do casal, com os olhinhos brilhando de curiosidade:

— Kyungsoo cozinha muito bem, né? — disse naquele tom que toda mãe ou pai usa quando vai encher a cria de elogios carinhosos. — E pensar que eu arrastei esse menino pra uma aula de culinária comigo e ele terminou se saindo melhor do que eu… — Fingiu recalque, e Baekhyun riu, enquanto Kyungsoo deu uns soquinhos fracos em seu braço, envergonhado.

— Foi por acaso então que ele descobriu esse talento? — Baekhyun perguntou, curioso. Ele sempre presumira que Kyungsoo aprendeu a cozinhar por causa da divisão tradicional de trabalho entre gêneros: alfas trabalham, enquanto ômegas cuidam da casa.

— Olha, Baekhyun, você tem uma mina de ouro aí, eu juro. — Seungsoo se intrometeu na conversa, alheio à conversa da noiva com o Sr. Do. — Morro de saudades dos seus biscoitos, Soo, bem que você podia assar uns e deixar lá em casa. — Fez bico para o irmão caçula, que revirou os olhos para o abuso do mais velho:

— Você sente saudades da comida, e não de mim, né? Beleza, entendi. — Kyungsoo alfinetou de brincadeira, e Seungsoo ergueu uma mão sobre a mesa para fazer um cafuné rápido no irmão num pedido mudo de desculpas.

Um pigarrear que ressoou feito uma trovejada chamou a atenção de todos à mesa. Do Sungho, na cabeceira, analisou cada um dos rostos com atenção antes de repousar os olhos sobre Baekhyun. O Byun engoliu em seco, em expectativa.

— Como vai a sua mãe, Baekhyun? — Sungho perguntou como quem não quer nada, mas o jovem sabia bem que havia uma intenção velada por trás de tal pergunta aparentemente inocente.

— Qual delas? — Baekhyun se fez de desentendido para testar até onde o Do manteria a máscara de educação.

— Byun Bohee, claro — disse com simplicidade, e o desprezo por sua outra mãe ômega deixou um gosto amargo na boca de Baekhyun.

— Ela anda bem. — Deu de ombros. — Está animada com uma nova campanha nossa.

— E você tá cuidando do marketing? — Os olhos de águia de Sungho miravam Baekhyun mesmo ao tomar uma colherada da sopa à sua frente.

— Sim, como faço desde que entrei na empresa. — Não se deu ao trabalho de esconder o desprezo por ter de responder tal pergunta óbvia.

— Ótimo. Continue assim — Sungho simplesmente falou, abrindo um sorriso que, por mais que mostrasse todos os dentes, não parecia ser tão convidativo assim.

 _Oh_.

Então essa era a ameaça. Apesar de previsível, Baekhyun não podia ignorar que fora surpreendido. Qualquer alfa que buscasse intimidar outro teria exalado um perfume hostil a essa altura do campeonato, mas é claro que Do Sungho, com seus anos de experiência, era capaz de entregar uma ameaça enquanto dissimulava educação. Baekhyun teria de ter uma conversa séria e urgente com a mãe para que ela largasse a ideia estúpida de ele ser o gestor da empresa.

Kyungsoo se remexeu na cadeira, desconfortável com o silêncio impugnante que agora reinava sobre a mesa. O movimento atraiu a atenção de Baekhyun, que o espiou pelo rabo do olho. Só então o alfa tomou ciência do cheiro doce que vinha impregnando suas narinas. Não era algo enjoativo, mas agradável e que foi esvaindo a tensão em seus ombros. Algo na fragrância lembrava um lar acolhedor e calmo.

E era Kyungsoo quem exalava esse perfume.

Baekhyun sentiu um toque assegurador sobre seu joelho, e não precisou olhar para baixo para confirmar que a mão era de Kyungsoo. Baekhyun soltou um suspiro mínimo que seria imperceptível para qualquer um — menos para o ômega ao seu lado.

Migyung foi quem rompeu o silêncio:

— Podemos pedir a sobremesa, não acham? — sugeriu — Estou doida para comer um crème brûlée. — Sorriu como se não tivesse sido afetada pela subliminar troca de farpas de instantes atrás.

Era impossível o jantar voltar ao clima descontraído de antes, mas todos à mesa fizeram um acordo silencioso de fingir que nada aconteceu. Kyungsoo agradeceu mentalmente por Baekhyun ser um alfa mais calmo, por mais que não soubesse o quanto seu cheiro tinha ajudado o marido a ignorar o convite de agressão do seu pai. Provavelmente uma briga muito feia teria acontecido se tivesse sido qualquer outro alfa no lugar de Baekhyun.

A família Do nunca foi de estender sua estadia em restaurantes além do necessário, então, quando todos os pratos de sobremesa esvaziaram-se, o patriarca acenou para um garçom com um levantar de seu cartão de crédito preto reluzente. Conta paga, todos levantaram-se, e Baekhyun seguiu as costas de Seungsoo e Eunjung. Apenas quando atravessavam o salão público do estabelecimento que Baekhyun notou que Kyungsoo estava alguns metros atrás, com o cenho franzido enquanto sussurrava algo ao ouvido do pai.

— Eu falei sério quando disse que você tinha uma mina de ouro — Seungsoo comentou, notando a distração de Baekhyun e seus olhos preocupados. — Kyungsoo deve estar puxando a orelha de papai agora. Pode relaxar que ele te defende — assegurou em um tom de voz terno que confortou Baekhyun. O Byun abriu um meio-sorriso pela proteção de Kyungsoo, num dilema de desejar que o marido não se preocupasse, mas, ao mesmo tempo, apreciando o gesto de afeição. — Ah! — Seungsoo suspirou, olhos estranhamente sábios encarando-lhe o fundo da alma. — Você não é um daqueles alfas com ego frágil. — notou, rosto gentil. — Acho que eu gosto de você, Baekhyun.

Ao seu lado, Eunjung tapou a boca para esconder o ofegar de surpresa, enquanto o rosto ficava vermelho de vergonha pela cara de pau do marido.

— Ele fala demais, ignora esse aí. — Interveio com um gesto de desdém em direção a Seungsoo. — Desculpa se ele te ofendeu.

Baekhyun gargalhou com a preocupação do casal de betas, deixando claro que estava tudo bem.

Mais ao longe, no entanto, a conversa murmurada entre Kyungsoo e Sungho era mais desagradável e não continha nada da leveza do papo entre cunhados.

— Pai, isso já tá ficando feio. Chega de pressionar o Baekhyun, você sabe que ele não quer nada com a empresa. Você tá caindo num joguinho mental da mãe dele. — Kyungsoo quase vociferou enquanto davam passos lentos e seguiam o restante da família mais atrás. Ao mesmo tempo que tentava transmitir toda sua raiva e desconforto, ele precisava falar baixo para ninguém entreouvir a conversa privada em espaço público.

— Kyungsoo, você não entende os alfas. O Byun Baekhyun pode se fazer de tolo, mas ele ainda tem algum poder para mudar isso e assumir a empresa. E você sabe por que ele tem esse espaço de manobra? — O pai parou de andar, e Kyungsoo voltou alguns passos para encará-lo nos olhos. — Porque vocês não se marcaram ainda. E eu sei disso porque o cheiro dele pode estar todo sobre você, mas as fragrâncias ainda não se misturaram.

Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos diante da perspicácia do pai, que lançou um olhar sugestivo para o pescoço do filho. Mesmo coberto pela gola rolê da blusa de frio que vestia, Sungho sabia que o pescoço estava incólume e o casal não tinha trocado mordidas ainda.

— A gente… Eu… — Kyungsoo gaguejou, tentando encontrar uma razão para a demora da marcação dele com Baekhyun, mas a verdade era que o gesto sequer viera à sua mente desde o casamento. Ele nem conseguia transar com o alfa, quiçá expor o pescoço para trocarem mordidas e se conectarem para _sempre_.

— Eu não quero saber o que você faz na sua vida privada, Kyungsoo. — O pai cortou sua tentativa falha de explicação. — Mas somente depois de morder Baekhyun que você poderá discutir com ele de igual para igual, sem ele impor a autoridade alfa dele.

Kyungsoo reprimiu um revirar de olhos para a última parte. Baekhyun nunca tinha imposto autoridade alguma, e as chances de fazê-lo eram praticamente nulas. Não era uma questão de Kyungsoo cair na atuação de Baekhyun ou coisa do tipo; ele acompanhava o alfa e observara coisas pequenas do seu dia a dia. Baekhyun não se importava com muitas atitudes que incomodariam qualquer alfa com ego frágil.

Contudo, a marcação era importante para que eles se tornassem um casal de verdade. Algum momento, em meio às perguntas para “fingirem” o casamento para os pais, Kyungsoo confirmou que sua atração por Baekhyun era inevitável, e a paciência do alfa era algo extremamente _sensual_. Fazia Kyungsoo se sentir precioso, até. Queria morder Baekhyun para tê-lo como seu e marcá-lo para sempre, e não para discutir sobre trabalho dentro de casa.

O pai envolveu seus ombros com um dos braços, guiando-lhe até a saída do restaurante e dando o assunto como encerrado. No caminho, o maître fez uma reverência enquanto passavam, e Kyungsoo deu um breve aceno com a cabeça em resposta, educado. Baekhyun estava com Eunjung, Seungsoo e Migyung na entrada do estacionamento a céu aberto, conversando animadamente sobre a neve fina que caía e pintava o chão escuro de branco.

— Vamos? — Sungho sugeriu enquanto se aproximavam dos parentes, o semblante mais aliviado depois da conversa com o filho.

Kyungsoo avistou a rápida mudança de expressão em sua mãe, passando de receosa para aliviada.

— Vamos — respondeu ela, com um sorriso delicado. — Meninos, nos vemos na próxima? — voltou-se para os filhos de braços abertos para dar um abraço bem apertado.

Migyung distribuiu beijos nas bochechas de Eunjung e Baekhyun, e o gesto de carinho deixou o alfa feliz. Eunjung fazia parte da família há mais tempo do que ele, e ser tratado como ela em tão pouco tempo acalmava suas inseguranças bobas. Baekhyun e Sungho trocaram um rápido e constrangido aperto de mãos, mas pelo menos eles estavam num nível civilizado.

Cada casal seguiu para seu respectivo carro, e Baekhyun tombou a cabeça em uma pergunta muda ao ver Kyungsoo estático, ao lado do automóvel, sem fazer menção de desativar o alarme e destrancar as portas. Eles tinham unido o útil ao agradável, e o ômega seria o motorista da rodada porque não curtia beber tanto quanto Baekhyun.

— Tudo bem? — Baekhyun vocalizou sua dúvida quando notou que Kyungsoo estava aéreo demais para notar seu olhar interrogativo, e parou em frente ao ômega.

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça negativamente de maneira distraída:

— Eu… — Perdeu o rumo mais uma vez, olhando com atenção um floquinho de neve se grudar aos cílios negros de Baekhyun, interrompendo sua trajetória até o chão branco e gélido. Baekhyun piscou algumas vezes para se livrar do objeto que atrapalhava sua visão, até que Kyungsoo ergueu uma mão para ele mesmo remover o floco intrusivo.

Kyungsoo planejava se afastar depois de se livrar da neve nos cílios de Baekhyun, mas sua mão achou muito mais interessante dedilhar a linha do maxilar do outro. Baekhyun não era contra o toque, completamente oferecido ao envolver o pulso de Kyungsoo com uma mão livre para corresponder o afago.

O ômega subiu o olhar do toque em seu braço para os olhos de Baekhyun, fixos em Kyungsoo. Não era preciso ler mentes para decifrar a mensagem, porque ela estava praticamente escrita com letras garrafais na testa de Baekhyun. Aquilo era um _sim_.

Era impossível ignorar a nota almiscarada e cítrica que a fragrância de Kyungsoo tomou a partir do momento em que seus olhares se encontraram, e Baekhyun deixou o cheiro entranhar suas narinas até perder o senso de olfato. Kyungsoo também estava dizendo um _sim_ , mas Baekhyun, como de costume, deixaria ele tomar a iniciativa.

Kyungsoo aproximou o rosto e fechou os olhos apenas ao sentir a ponta da língua acariciar o lábio inferior de Baekhyun. O alfa suspirou de surpresa pelo início ousado, e Kyungsoo aproveitou a abertura para adentrar a boca alheia sem pudor. Baekhyun tombou a cabeça para o lado oposto para dar mais espaço a Kyungsoo, as mãos descendo para a cintura ossuda do ômega. Baekhyun gostava da textura dura, pressionando os dedos ali para ver se marcaria — mas era à toa, claro, já que o suéter e paletó de Kyungsoo eram grossos para protegê-lo do clima agressivo.

Kyungsoo soltou um gemido mudo ao inspirar fundo e sentir a fragrância de Baekhyun misturada à sua, notando como tinha atiçado o perfume do alfa com o seu próprio. Desgrudou a boca da de Baekhyun, o que gerou uma interjeição insatisfeita por parte do alfa, e resvalou o nariz contra a curva do pescoço do alfa, feliz pela diferença mínima de altura que permitia o gesto de maneira confortável. Ele poderia morder aquela pele quente e macia agora, se quisesse. Baekhyun ainda afagava sua cintura, receptivo aos avanços de Kyungsoo. Era só morder com seus dentes pontiagudos…

— E aí, pombinhos? — O carro de Seungsoo parou próximo a onde o casal estava, uma cabeça para fora da janela do motorista com um sorriso sacana no rosto.

Baekhyun deu um salto para se afastar de Kyungsoo, a ponta das orelhas vermelhas — e o ômega sabia que não era por causa do frio. Kyungsoo até ficaria constrangido pelo show exibicionista, mas o estacionamento estava praticamente deserto, então restou-lhe apenas a vontade de _matar Seungsoo_.

— Que isso, não dá nem para esperar chegar em casa? — A provocação de Seungsoo foi seguida por uma reclamação de dentro do mesmo carro, a voz de Eunjung soando irritada por passar vergonha por causa do marido mais uma vez.

Kyungsoo fuzilou Seungsoo com os olhos, canalizando todo seu ódio, mas o irmão mais velho simplesmente deu partida no carro, satisfeito por ter incomodado o caçula. Agora a sós com Baekhyun, Kyungsoo fingiu indiferença ao tirar a chave do bolso para destrancar o veículo.

— Vamos? — Ofereceu um sorriso para Baekhyun para acalmá-lo; seja por ter atiçado os nervos do alfa, seja para aliviá-lo da vergonha que passou.

Baekhyun soltou a risadinha que sempre dava quando ficava desconfortável:

— Vamos.

* * *

Baekhyun passou a mão pela testa pegajosa para se livrar do suor que escorria por debaixo da franja, deixando sua mão ainda mais nojenta depois da tentativa de limpeza. Deu de ombros e voltou a levantar o peso kettlebell, retomando a conversa com Jongdae quando este pareceu parar de morrer com os exercícios o suficiente para prestar atenção em Baekhyun:

— Jongdae, você tinha que ver, foi _surreal_. O Kyungsoo me agarrou todo gostoso e…

O colega logo o interrompeu, fazendo uma cara de nojo para os detalhes sórdidos:

— Não, eu não tinha que ver. Eu nunca gostaria de assistir esse tipo de coisa, por favor. — Balançou a cabeça em negação, e Baekhyun revirou os olhos:

— Para de piada, me deixa terminar. Foi um beijo muito bom. Porra, muito bom _mesmo_ , só que o irmão dele interrompeu a gente no estacionamento.

Jongdae bufou para o tom esperançoso de Baekhyun:

— E, _de novo_ , vocês ficaram _só_ no beijo?

Baekhyun ignorou o julgamento de Jongdae; ele decidira esperar Kyungsoo e assim o faria.

— Sim. — Suspirou. — Eu sabia que não ia rolar mais nada em casa porque a volta foi tão silenciosa… — Fez um gesto de desdém com as mãos, terminando a rotina com o peso. — Mas tá tudo bem. — Abriu um sorriso mais largo que o normal para convencer o colega, e falhou miseravelmente:

— Não, Baek, não tá tudo bem. — Jongdae foi cabal, não sendo enganado pela atuação do amigo. Parou de pé em frente a Baekhyun para encará-lo seriamente: — Eu sei que você finge ser bom moço com o Kyungsoo para ajudar ele e tudo mais, mas você não pode negar seus instintos. Nem seus sentimentos. Você gosta dele e quer transar, isso é completamente natural — disse a última frase de maneira mais delicada para aliviar o esporro em Baekhyun. Jongdae estava ali para jogar verdades na cara, mas também sabia ser gentil.

— Tá, você tem razão. — Baekhyun cedeu, ombros curvados de frustração. — Só que eu não posso agir feito um alfa estúpido e me impor, sabe? Eu tenho que esperar o Kyungsoo no tempo dele. — Foi resoluto, reunindo toda sua determinação para mostrar a Jongdae que o assunto era sério e ele estava decidido.

— Você nunca vai agir feito um alfa estúpido, Baek, nem mesmo se tentasse. — Colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do amigo para tranquilizá-lo, notando como sua postura estava rígida de tensão. — Você é bom demais para isso — Jongdae assegurou com um aperto no ombro alheio. — Mas a questão não é essa. Eu sei que falei para você dar um tempo para o cara e tal, mas isso foi antes dele começar a ficar nesse morde e assopra doido. Parece que o Kyungsoo tá brincando com os seus sentimentos, cara, e eu não gosto disso. — Franziu a testa em crítica.

Baekhyun negou veementemente com a cabeça a suposição do amigo:

— Kyungsoo não é esse tipo de gente, Jongdae. — Foi enfático. — É que você não conhece ele como eu. Ele tá lutando contra algo, sabe. — Os olhos de Baekhyun perderam o foco enquanto lembrava as vezes em que viu Kyungsoo claramente se reprimir para não prolongar alguma carícia acidental na cozinha, como um esbarrar de cotovelos. — Eu tenho essa impressão, pelo menos. Às vezes eu olho nos olhos dele e sei que ele _quer_ — explicou. — Mas alguma coisa impede ele, e eu não vou forçar nada porque o peso na minha consciência seria horroroso.

Jongdae estalou a língua para o exagero de Baekhyun:

— Eu não tô falando pra você _forçar_ , óbvio — rebateu, mas suavizou os olhos para não tocar o terror em Baekhyun: — Mas agarra essas poucas chances que ele te dá, então. — Jongdae foi otimista, dando aquele seu típico sorriso felino.

— E você acha que eu já não faço isso?! — Baekhyun se indignou, colocando as mãos na cintura. O sorriso inocente de Jongdae se tornou malicioso, e ele se aproximou do amigo para sussurrar longe de ouvidos fofoqueiros:

— Se fosse eu, teria comido o Kyungsoo no carro. — Fez piada, e Baekhyun abriu uma careta:

— Argh, cala a boca, Jongdae.

* * *

— Você disse que ficou impaciente… Mas por quê, exatamente?

Kyungsoo não precisava estar cara a cara com o Dr. Zhang para saber que o terapeuta tinha erguido uma sobrancelha em questionamento.

— Ai, eu… — O ômega fechou os olhos com força para não mais encarar o teto branco do consultório. Um suspiro de insatisfação escapou de seus lábios. — Não é impaciência, tá mais para frustração. — Ele sabia bem que Yixing o pediria para conceituar a palavra mais uma vez, então se adiantou a explicá-la: — Porque eu fiquei nessa expectativa, mas algo quebrou dentro de mim quando o momento se foi, sabe? Quando o meu irmão interrompeu a gente. Tipo, eu esperava mais, e não recebi o que aguardava. Algo assim.

— Se o seu irmão não tivesse aparecido, você acha que “receberia o que aguardava”? — As aspas pairaram no ar ao repetir as palavras de Kyungsoo.

— Talvez… — Ele abriu os olhos, refletindo a pergunta.

— Como assim “talvez”? — Yixing não soou indignado, usando aquele tom de voz neutro que todo terapeuta adotava durante as sessões para não denunciar juízo de valor. — Isso não é sim nem não. Você mesmo disse que o Baekhyun só está te esperando, então essa decisão fica por sua conta.

— Ai, Yixing, é que… — Kyungsoo estalou a língua. — Eu sei que só depende de mim. Eu sei, você sabe, todo mundo sabe. — Revirou os olhos, incomodado de vocalizar tal fato óbvio porque ele sabia que o terapeuta sabia que ele sabia (entendeu?). — Mas é que algo maior do que eu me impede. Tanto que essa coisa me controla, caso contrário eu não estaria aqui frustrado, né? E nem faria terapia — pronunciou a última parte com um quê de rancor, mas Yixing não se deixou levar pela rebeldia:

— E o que é o tal do “algo maior”, “essa coisa”? — Jogou de volta mais palavras de Kyungsoo. _Ah_ , como o ômega odiava terapeutas. — Que nome você daria para essa sensação?

Kyungsoo mordeu o lábio inferior, mais uma vez contemplando o lustre brilhoso no teto enquanto buscava o melhor termo para traduzir seus sentimentos.

— Insegurança — disse por fim. Puxou as mangas longas do suéter para esconder suas mãos, apreciando o calor do tecido em volta da pele. — Eu não quero me mostrar assim, isso é algo muito íntimo. Eu não quero me mostrar para o Baekhyun e ele me rejeitar — confessou a meia-voz.

— Se você não quer se mostrar para o Baekhyun, então por que você ficou frustrado em não avançar depois dos beijos? Isso não faz sentido, porque a frustração dá a entender que você desejava mais, e a realidade não correspondeu à sua expectativa.

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça raivosamente sobre o encosto do divã:

— Tá, tá, você me pegou. Ok. — Cedeu. — Eu quero me mostrar para o Baekhyun, eu quero transar com ele, eu quero tudo a que tenho direito nesse casamento. Eu gosto dele. Mas eu não _consigo_ , é essa a questão. — Colocou em sua voz todo seu sentimento de impotência e passividade. — A insegurança me prende e me impede de dar esse passo a mais.

— Qual é o passo a mais entre você e Baekhyun? Na sua opinião.

— Sexo — Kyungsoo respondeu sem pestanejar. Ele sentiu seu lobo interior rosnar em afirmação.

— E não amor?

— Foda-se o amor, é um casamento arranjado, Yixing. — Fez um gesto de desdém com as mãos bem exagerado para manter sua atuação.

— Mas você acabou de dizer que gosta do Baekhyun. — E lá estava o Dr. Zhang mais uma vez apontando inconsistências em seu discurso. Suspiro. — Isso não é importante para você?

— É óbvio que é, mas não adianta de nada se ele não gosta de mim. E a gente tá casado, quer ele queira ou não. A vontade dele não muda isso. — Kyungsoo deu de ombros, lábio inferior ressaltado como se fizesse bico.

— Mas, se ele gostasse de você, você se sentiria melhor, não é? — Yixing questionou debilmente, e Kyungsoo não escondeu a insolência da sua voz:

— Claro que sim. Quem não quer ser gostado? — Foi retórico.

— Você não encara o sexo como “ser gostado”? Como… Ser apreciado por outra pessoa?

— Não, acho que isso é pensar demais… Soa muito sério, não curti a ideia. — Kyungsoo fez uma careta, não se identificando nem um pouco com a sugestão do terapeuta.

— Mas você não pensa demais sobre isso? Quero dizer, você confessou que é a insegurança que o impede de transar. Para você ter desenvolvido uma insegurança, quer dizer que, no mínimo, esse é um assunto importante para você.

— Mas a insegurança não é bem em relação ao sexo especificamente… É aquilo de ficar íntimo de alguém, de… — A voz de Kyungsoo falhou minimamente ao chegar ao x da questão: — De _confiar_ em alguém.

— Você não consegue confiar nas pessoas. — Essa não foi uma pergunta.

— Eu confio, mas não confio — respondeu Kyungsoo. — Eu confio no meu pai, na minha família em geral. Confio nos funcionários, nos meus amigos. No Chanyeol. — Franziu o cenho. — Mas o Baekhyun é…. Uma incógnita para mim.

Dr. Zhang fez a pergunta previsível:

— Por que ele é a exceção?

— Eu sei lá, Yixing… — Inspirou fundo, matutando a questão, perdido em pensamentos. — Eu achei que tinha melhorado tanto nesse quesito. Eu já cheguei a confiar em ninguém mesmo, te juro. Mas isso passou.

— Mas não passou completamente. Senão você não estaria aqui. — Yixing indicou com razão, como sempre.

— Pois é… — Foi vago em meio à confusão interna que enfrentava. Kyungsoo cruzou as mãos sobre o peito como se rezasse, olhos fixos no teto branco.

— De onde você acha que vem essa desconfiança toda?

— Eu acho que da escola. Daquele aniversário que todo mundo foi e ninguém falou comigo no dia seguinte na escola. — Depois de anos de terapia, Kyungsoo já contara aquela história algumas vezes para Yixing. Mas ele sabia que o Dr. Zhang fizera a pergunta para chegar a um ponto importante:

— Você entende que Baekhyun não é que nem os seus colegas da escola? Que ele é diferente? — Aí estava a questão.

— Sim, mas tem sempre uma brecha para ele me magoar. — A insegurança de Kyungsoo falou mais alto, refutando o terapeuta. — Para ele pegar o que quer de mim e, depois, me deixar. — Lembrou a solidão na escola depois do aniversário.

— É mesmo? Você tem certeza? — Yixing insistiu. — Porque várias vezes você pontuou para mim como ele é diferente de todos os alfas que você já conheceu. Isso é algo que você repete bastante, aliás.

— Mas isso não garante nada. Não tem como eu saber como ele reagiria se nós transássemos. Ele pode ter nojo de mim. — Kyungsoo sentiu um arrepio na espinha de pavor só de imaginar a cena de um Baekhyun decepcionado após vê-lo sem camisa.

— Você acha que ele teria nojo de você? Você acha que ele é capaz de reagir _assim_?

Kyungsoo lambeu os lábios, nervoso:

— Talvez… — Seu cérebro lhe mostrou uma enxurrada de imagens de um Baekhyun educado e adorável, incapaz de ser repugnante com alguém. Kyungsoo fraquejou: — Você não acha?

— Não me faça perguntas cujas respostas você já sabe.

* * *

Encarando-se no espelho, olho no olho pelo reflexo, Kyungsoo arregaçou as mangas da blusa para exibir os braços até a altura dos cotovelos. A visão daquele braço magro, sem músculo nem definição alguma, deixou Kyungsoo de estômago embrulhado. Como aquilo agradaria Baekhyun? Lembrou-se das pernas vigorosas do alfa toda vez que voltava para casa da academia de short. Lembrou-se de como ficava satisfeito em ver os músculos de Baekhyun à vista — tão diferente de como Kyungsoo sentia-se consigo mesmo.

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça como se discutisse mentalmente consigo mesmo — bom, talvez fosse isso mesmo o que estava acontecendo, para ele ficar se fitando no espelho do banheiro, trancado em casa. Essa era a única explicação coerente para aquilo tudo.

Com um suspiro pesado, levou uma mão até a nuca para coçá-la, como se tal gesto auxiliasse a aliviar a tensão e tumulto interno. Falhou miseravelmente, claro. Estalou a língua e abaixou as mangas com mais força que o necessário, esgarçando um pouco a linha de lã do suéter com sua rudeza. Queria esconder aquela pele e nunca mais vê-la. Essa era uma ânsia boba e impossível de cumprir, mas o cérebro de Kyungsoo não estava muito preocupado em sugerir coisas viáveis no momento.

Saiu do banheiro decidido, sabendo bem o que certamente aliviaria sua dor, em vez de ficar ruminando em frente ao espelho e lamuriando por seus demônios pessoais. Seguiu até a cozinha, abrindo a geladeira para se deparar com uma prateleira cheia das tradicionais cervejas pós-trabalho de Baekhyun. Ele não se importaria se Kyungsoo tomasse algumas, né?

Algumas cervejas logo se tornaram meia dúzia de latinhas empilhadas ao lado do sofá porque Kyungsoo estava com preguiça de jogá-las apropriadamente no lixo da cozinha. Era curioso assistir à TV depois de encher a cara de álcool, porque agora ele mal conseguia ler as legendas como se estivesse sem seus óculos, as letras borradas e indistinguíveis independentemente do quanto estreitasse os olhos para focar no texto.

E Kyungsoo podia estar assistindo apenas a alguma série documental aleatória sobre baleias, mas ele achava tudo _tão_ hilário. Como aqueles mamíferos gigantes conseguiam nadar tão bem? A natureza era tão curiosa, ai ai.

...E foi assim que Baekhyun encontrou Kyungsoo quando voltou para casa após o trabalho: lágrimas escorriam dos olhos do ômega enquanto chorava de rir vendo baleias nadarem pela tela da TV. Baekhyun franziu a testa em confusão, mas preferiu não vocalizar suas dúvidas enquanto tirava os sapatos à porta. O barulho da sola contra o assoalho tirou Kyungsoo de sua hipnose, virando a cabeça na direção da entrada:

— Oh! Você chegou! — E abriu um sorriso tão adorável, bochechas fofas ressaltadas, que Baekhyun se segurou para não soltar um barulho de apreciação. Contudo, a fala arrastada de Kyungsoo chamou a atenção de Baekhyun, que franziu o cenho:

— Você tá bem? — questionou, duvidoso.

— Estou _óóótimo_. — Kyungsoo estendeu a palavra enquanto tropeçava para longe do sofá, esquecendo o programa ao fundo na televisão. — Só bebi umazinhas. — Fez um gesto de pequeno com o indicador e polegar.

Baekhyun pensou em corrigir o diminutivo ao avistar Kyungsoo mal manter-se de pé, e temeu que ele caísse de cara no chão. Por isso, aproximou-se com passos largos para escorar Kyungsoo, mãos atenciosas em sua cintura. O ômega não protestou contra o toque:

— Estava te esperando — confessou ele num sussurro quase gritado, não conseguindo controlar o volume de sua voz. Envolveu o pescoço de Baekhyun com os braços, apoiando-se melhor contra o corpo do alfa. Kyungsoo estava prestes a comentar algo, quando foi silenciado por um beijo plantado na base do seu pescoço.

— Eu… O quê? — Baekhyun não conseguia raciocinar direito, a fragrância doce de Kyungsoo preenchendo o ambiente. Se o cheiro do ômega fosse concreto, seria como uma mão acenando para Baekhyun e puxando-o tentadoramente na direção de Kyungsoo. — Você tá bem?

— Baekhyun, cala a boca, você faz perguntas demais — Kyungsoo resmungou antes de enfim selar os lábios, mão na nuca sem deixar espaço para o alfa se desvencilhar do abraço. Baekhyun chegou a ensaiar mais uma reclamação abafada contra a boca do ômega, mas caiu em si e seguiu o conselho de Jongdae: aproveitar todas as oportunidades que Kyungsoo lhe oferecesse.

Os lábios do ômega estavam mais insistentes do que o normal, movendo-se sem delicadeza nenhuma, e Baekhyun adorou a sensação de se submeter aos movimentos alheios sem direção, apenas seguindo o ritmo próprio de Kyungsoo. O ômega arranhou de leve o pescoço de Baekhyun, enquanto as mãos do alfa continuaram firmes na cintura para equilibrar o corpo miúdo contra o seu.

Ao fundo, a televisão emitia sons indistinguíveis num volume abaixo dos sons de prazer que escapavam dos lábios de Kyungsoo entre beijos. Sentindo a temperatura do ômega aumentar e seu perfume engrossar de tesão, Baekhyun sentiu que deveria frear as coisas por ser o único são ali. Era impossível não sentir o gosto de cerveja e o cheiro de álcool vindo da boca de Kyungsoo, e Baekhyun sentia que estava fazendo algo extremamente sujo, como tirar vantagem de um bêbado.

Baekhyun fez um movimento para afastar os rostos, que não passou despercebido por Kyungsoo. Após um murmúrio birrento de reclamação, ele cravou os dentes no lábio inferior de Baekhyun para vê-lo repuxar um pouco quando finalmente quebraram o beijo.

— Kyungsoo… Você não tá bem, deixa eu te levar para a cama. — Baekhyun recuou alguns passos e tirou as mãos hesitantemente da cintura do ômega, ainda com medo de que ele tropeçasse nos próprios pés e caísse.

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos, impaciente:

— Baekhyun — recitou seu nome com clareza, a voz denunciando um pouco de sua frustração. Sua pronúncia até estava boa para alguém bêbado. — Se você não me pegar agora, você não me pega nunca _mais_. — Não era uma ameaça, era Kyungsoo sendo honesto sobre suas capacidades e limitações.

 _Oh_.

Ver Kyungsoo exposto assim, olhos arregalados de desejo e seriedade, abalou Baekhyun. A atitude do alfa amoleceu com tal sinceridade:

— Soo… — O apelido saiu naturalmente de sua boca — Por que você faz isso? Por que você se reprime tanto?

— Ai, Baekhyun… — Tanto sofrimento em uma só interjeição partiu o coração do alfa. Kyungsoo escondeu o rosto atrás das mãos, cabeça baixa. — Eu tenho medo…

— Medo de quê? Me conta, eu tô do seu lado, eu vou te ajudar com tudo. — Tocou de leve no pulso de Kyungsoo, num pedido mudo para que parasse de tapar o rosto. Contudo, o ômega continuou quieto, então Baekhyun buscou confortá-lo: — Você tem medo de doer? De não saber o que fazer? Eu já passei por tudo isso, a gente vai se entendendo. Sério. Sexo não é motivo de preocupação. E eu não estou exigindo isso de você, por favor, não pense isso. A gente pode nunca transar, eu não vejo problema nisso — falou demais como sempre, sem saber quando fechar a matraca.

— Mas eu quero, eu _quero_ — Kyungsoo repetiu, antes que Baekhyun começasse a se autoflagelar e culpar-se por seus problemas pessoais. Kyungsoo revelou seus olhos chorosos, avistando o alfa confuso com sua confissão. Inspirou fundo para tomar coragem suficiente para proferir seu maior medo: — Mas e se você não gostar de mim? — Isso saiu num sussurro.

— Kyungsoo. — Baekhyun ficou repentinamente sério e menos reconfortante. A mudança brusca deixou Kyungsoo aturdido. — Eu _gosto_ de você… — declarou com simplicidade, como quem diz que o céu é azul. Lembrar a primeira vez que viu Kyungsoo naquele campo de golfe, as sessões de filmes de Harry Potter, os almoços compartilhados… Aquilo esquentava Baekhyun e levava-o a tal nível de paz que ele achava ser capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Impulsionado pelo sentimento, foi honesto e se corrigiu: — Não, eu te _amo_ há tanto tempo que é tarde demais para eu mudar de ideia. — Verdade pingava das palavras proferidas por Baekhyun, e a veemência deixou Kyungsoo sem palavras.

— E-eu… — ele gaguejou, confuso. — Eu tava falando de você não gostar da minha aparência, do meu corpo… — justificou-se, cruzando os braços para esconder o tronco em desconforto enquanto ainda absorvia a confissão apressada de Baekhyun.

O rosto do alfa passou de ruborizado pela excitação de antes para um vermelho de pura vergonha, diante da gafe que cometeu. Bom, não era como se Baekhyun pudesse ficar perplexo por declarar seu amor tão repentinamente por falta de comunicação; ele era bem conhecido por falar mais do que deveria mesmo.

— Que boca grande que eu tenho, hein. — Ele coçou a nuca, envergonhado, fazendo piada para disfarçar o vexame. Kyungsoo revirou os olhos, agora sóbrio o bastante para julgar abertamente o alfa por seu timing errado:

— Isso não é hora de fazer piada. — Kyungsoo fechou a cara, fazendo menção de dar meia-volta para seguir até as escadas. A ação provocou um flashback perturbante em Baekhyun da escapada de Kyungsoo na noite de núpcias, então ele pegou o pulso do ômega mais uma vez para mantê-lo ali.

— Não vai embora ainda, por favor. — Baekhyun suplicou, mas sua mão não estava tão apertada, então Kyungsoo podia libertar-se se assim quisesse. — A gente tem tanto para resolver… Me conta mais, Soo… O que é isso de achar que eu não te acho lindo como você é?

Kyungsoo enrubesceu com o elogio franco de Baekhyun, olhos baixando para o chão para evitar contato visual.

— Eu… Você sabe. — Kyungsoo enrolou para não chegar na verdade tão rápido e abrir seu coração. Que medo. — Eu não tenho um corpo desejável como o seu. — Sem olhá-lo nos olhos, Kyungsoo podia até mesmo fingir que essa era uma sessão de terapia, e Baekhyun era o Dr. Zhang.

— Soo, olha, com todo respeito — O misto de educação e formalidade de Baekhyun fez Kyungsoo encontrar firmeza para encará-lo mais uma vez —, eu acho um pecado você falar que seu corpo não é desejável quando você tem uma bunda dessas. — Baekhyun soltou sem pensar, e Kyungsoo gelou por uns instantes para compreender o elogio que recebera e entender que Baekhyun não estava brincando. Ele não estava acostumado a ser visto como _sexual_. Baekhyun levou a mão livre até a lateral da cintura de Kyungsoo, deixando um afago delicado na curva delineada ali.

O ômega arquejou baixinho ao se sentir tão _desejado_ , mas seu problema persistia:

— Não é isso… Eu sou magro. Pequeno. Mirrado — admitiu a meia-voz, ainda que seu ego tivesse sido massageado pelo comentário escrachado de Baekhyun. Alheio ao dilema de Kyungsoo, Baekhyun soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz com sua escolha de palavras. — Você tá rindo de mim? — Kyungsoo reclamou, mas não deu nenhum passo para deixar Baekhyun.

— Não estou! — respondeu logo, com medo de Kyungsoo deixá-lo de vez. Baekhyun envolveu a cintura de Kyungsoo com seus braços mais uma vez, porém deixou espaço o suficiente para que o ômega soubesse que podia ir embora sem obrigá-lo. — É que, Soo, isso não faz nenhum sentido. A gente tem literalmente a mesma altura, cara. E daí que você não malha? Você é todo elegante, bonito… — Enumerou elogios para Kyungsoo, deixando-o com borboletas na barriga. Ele se sentia bem melhor nos braços do marido do que quando estava amuado sozinho no banheiro. — Eu te chamei de lindo e não foi à toa. Você realmente é.

Não tinha como Kyungsoo desacreditar Baekhyun quando ele era tão honesto.

Kyungsoo subiu as mãos até os botões da gola da camisa social de Baekhyun, aproximando o rosto pronto para dar um beijo naqueles lábios inchados, mas o alfa desviou o rosto:

— Não adianta insistir, Soo. — O apelido viera para ficar, aparentemente, e Kyungsoo não se importava. — Eu não vou transar contigo enquanto estiver bêbado. — Baekhyun foi decisivo, lançando um olhar para o evidente rubor que insistia em colorir as maçãs do rosto de Kyungsoo quando bebia. Kyungsoo fez um bico, quase que infantil, numa tentativa de fazer Baekhyun mudar de ideia, e o alfa gargalhou brevemente: — Mas eu tenho algumas ideias… — sussurrou ele, olhos estreitos de segundas intenções, e adorou ver um sorriso interessado despontar dos lábios de Kyungsoo. — Confia em mim? — perguntou Baekhyun para confirmar mais uma vez que era tudo consensual. Kyungsoo assentiu no mesmo instante, sedento, e o lobo de Baekhyun se deleitou em tê-lo indulgente em suas mãos.

Com a confirmação de Kyungsoo, Baekhyun aninhou o ômega em seus braços sem dificuldade, passando um braço atrás dos joelhos e dos ombros para levantá-lo escada acima. Kyungsoo soltou uma exclamação de surpresa pelo gesto inesperado, mas logo tratou de colocar uma mão no pescoço de Baekhyun para não correr o risco de cair.

Baekhyun o levou até o quarto no segundo andar, e ele quase foi nocauteado pela concentração do perfume de Kyungsoo em um só cômodo. A fragrância era tão forte que praticamente não havia mais traços da vivência de Baekhyun no quarto, depois de semanas da estadia de Kyungsoo. E, agora, era impossível para Baekhyun não notar a pontada de excitação do cheiro do ômega, o que confirmava que eles estavam passando a mesma vontade.

Baekhyun sentou à beirada da cama, de frente para o espelho de corpo inteiro pendurado na parede, e manteve as mãos na cintura de Kyungsoo ao posicioná-lo sobre seu colo com cuidado. Não podia ver muito bem o rosto do marido pelo reflexo, mas as costas retas como uma régua de Kyungsoo deram a Baekhyun uma ideia do nervosismo que irrompia dentro do ômega.

— Tudo bem, Soo? — perguntou mais uma vez só para garantir. Baekhyun ainda questionava-se até que ponto o ômega estava agindo daquela forma por causa do álcool.

Kyungsoo soltou uma bufada impaciente, alheio à dedicação dos pensamentos do alfa:

— Baekhyun, se você der para trás agora… — Ameaçou, mãos tateando para segurar os pulsos de Baekhyun com mais força contra sua cintura, sem deixar espaço para o alfa mudar de ideia.

Baekhyun soltou uma gargalhada gostosa, não esperando uma resposta tão fogosa do ômega, e livrou suas mãos do aperto delicado do mais novo. Resistindo à pressa de Kyungsoo, puxou a gola do blusão folgado que ele vestia pouco a pouco, exibindo cada vez mais a pele leitosa escondida embaixo daquele tecido todo. Kyungsoo inspirou fundo ao ter a nuca e pescoço expostos por Baekhyun, olhos se fechando ao sentir a respiração quente tocar sua pele antes de depositar beijos atenciosos ali.

Kyungsoo precisaria contorcer seu tronco todo para ver o rosto de Baekhyun, então preferiu continuar no escuro, simplesmente sentindo os afagos e lábios macios resvalarem seus ombros e pescoço. Era mais fácil assim, às cegas no quarto porcamente iluminado por feixes de luz que infiltravam pela janela, ignorar que Baekhyun estava cada vez mais expondo partes do seu corpo, puxando a barra inferior da blusa e arregaçando ainda mais a gola. A roupa provavelmente seria inutilizada depois de tanta força sobre as cerdas do tecido, mas Kyungsoo não se importava nem um pouco porque ele se sentia tão amado e confortável que os olhos reviraram de prazer só com esse pensamento.

As mãos de Baekhyun se espreitaram por sob a barra para chegar ao abdômen e peitoral de Kyungsoo. O ômega lutou contra o instinto de afastar os toques de Baekhyun, porque ele _queria isso_ e, dessa vez, _não seria controlado por seus medos_. Em vez disso, Kyungsoo se focou em como o carinho contra sua pele queimava, acendendo uma chama inédita dentro dele que iluminava partes desconhecidas de seus desejos.

Baekhyun distraiu Kyungsoo distribuindo beijos na nuca enquanto subia as mãos pelo peito do ômega até chegar aos mamilos. Beliscou e explorou a pele macia com curiosidade, atento aos sinais de interesse de Kyungsoo. O ômega deixou a cabeça pender para trás, apoiada sobre um dos ombros de Baekhyun, com a boca aberta em um suspiro mudo ao sentir uma carícia certeira em um dos mamilos.

Um sorriso sacana desenhou-se nos lábios de Baekhyun ao ver Kyungsoo tão entregue, e desceu os dedos até a barra da calça de pijama que o ômega vestia. Baekhyun estava prestes a pedir permissão para remover a peça de roupa quando o próprio Kyungsoo se encarregou de erguer os quadris com certa dificuldade para tirar a calça — mesmo assim, ainda era perceptível pelo espelho certo rubor de vergonha no rosto do ômega.

Sentado no colo de Baekhyun, de pernas para fora e olhar fixo no espelho à frente, Kyungsoo precisava de alguma previsão ou explicação para entender o que acontecia ali.

— O que vamos fazer? — perguntou na lata com mais coragem do que realmente sentia.

— _Você_ não vai fazer nada — Baekhyun sussurrou ao pé do ouvido, e não resistiu deixar mais um beijo no pescoço. O lobo dentro de si sibilou sobre como seria fácil marcar Kyungsoo agora… Mas Baekhyun não planejava fazer isso hoje, e não na condição em que Kyungsoo estava, com certeza. Continuou: — Eu vou te tocar… E te fazer bem. Prometo. — Dedilhou a extensão do membro de Kyungsoo pela cueca boxer, agora exposta no quarto escuro. A silhueta da roupa íntima não deixa margem de dúvidas de que o ômega estava excitado, assim como já vinha denunciando seu perfume excessivamente doce.

Baekhyun fez menção de puxar a barra da cueca para baixo, e Kyungsoo não protestou, deixando o pênis ser descoberto e ficar ereto rente ao abdômen. O ômega mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir a mão de Baekhyun cobrir uma das bolas inchadas para massageá-la, e dessa vez o seu gemido não foi silencioso.

— Pensei que não transasse com bêbados — questionou em meio a um suspiro quase sem ar, enquanto a outra mão de Baekhyun subia até a glande para provocar os pontos mais sensíveis da cabecinha.

— E não transo. — Baekhyun rebateu sem pestanejar, resoluto. — Deixa eu te amar. — Não era um pedido nem convite; ele disse como se fosse um fato irrefutável. Kyungsoo fez que sim com a cabeça porque não confiava em sua voz, e fechou os olhos com força quando Baekhyun começou uma masturbação lenta.

Baekhyun fez um anel com os dedos para envolver o membro de Kyungsoo, descendo da cabeça à base em movimentos firmes mas não tão rápidos quanto o ômega desejava. Ele se permitiu mover os quadris para seguir a mão de Baekhyun e aumentar o ritmo do toque, e o alfa trincou os dentes para não gemer com o movimento da bunda de Kyungsoo roçando contra seu colo sem nenhum pudor.

Kyungso ofegou ao sentir o pau duro de Baekhyun contra seu traseiro. Em um canto da mente, perguntou-se se deveria cuidar daquilo para trazer prazer ao alfa também, mas como Baekhyun parecia tão determinado a tratar apenas dele, Kyungsoo nem tentou. Mas claro que tinha espaço para fazer algumas coisinhas ali, como convenientemente ajeitar a ereção evidente do alfa entre as bandas para quicar com ainda mais gosto e arrancar alguns arquejos de Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo apoiou ambas as mãos no colchão, em ambos os lados da cintura de Baekhyun, para ganhar mais impulso e incentivar o alfa a apressar a masturbação. Agora a mão de Baekhyun seguia um ritmo muito mais rápido e que, finalmente, correspondia a como Kyungsoo costumava tocar a si próprio. Se entregando ao momento, soltou o gemido mais alto que dera até então, ainda de olhos fechados, enquanto buscava mais e mais do calor do corpo de Baekhyun contra o seu. Era como se o alfa fosse uma manta que o envolvesse e protegesse de tudo, trazendo apenas o mais puro prazer para satisfazê-lo. E Kyungsoo não queria sair de lá tão cedo.

— Baek, eu vou… — Kyungsoo se cortou, sem forças para falar direito.

— Abre os olhos, Soo. Abre os olhos — Baekhyun pediu com delicadeza, mas não deixou escolhas para Kyungsoo questionar o pedido. O ômega se esforçou para seguir o conselho, encarando o teto do quarto por alguns instantes enquanto tentava se situar sob tanta estimulação. — Olha para o espelho — explicou Baekhyun, e Kyungsoo assim o fez.

Kyungsoo se viu vermelho e febril no reflexo do espelho, pernas pálidas abertas sem vergonha, cabelo bagunçado e olhos lacrimejando — mas não eram lágrimas. A mão veloz de Baekhyun atraiu seu olhar com os movimentos frequentes, e ele pôde ver a cabecinha vermelha do pau despontar do punho de Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo apertou o lençol entre os dedos ao sentir a onda de prazer se concretizar com o gozo sendo derramado de seu membro e ficando pegajoso na mão de Baekhyun. Seu rosto ruborizado estava contorcido em uma careta satisfeita, olho no olho enquanto mantinha o fitar pelo espelho consigo mesmo.

Kyungsoo desviou o olhar apenas quando Baekhyun parou com seus movimentos, e se deixou ofegar, peito subindo e descendo, incapaz de manter o foco em mais nada. Soltou os dedos do lençol, ajeitando a coluna sobre o colo de Baekhyun para ficar mais confortável.

Baekhyun colocou a mão limpa sobre seu queixo para vislumbrar o rosto de Kyungsoo:

— Você não é lindo? — perguntou retoricamente, porque a resposta de Baekhyun estava clara em seus olhos, que transpareciam adoração e apreço imensuráveis.

— Ta-talvez eu seja — Kyungsoo gaguejou, sobrecarregado por todas aquelas sensações ao ceder às insistências de Baekhyun. Ele levantou da cama, deixando o colo do alfa, para lançar um longo olhar para seu reflexo completo no espelho.

Baekhyun sorriu à resposta — ele não esperava um Kyungsoo confiante da noite para o dia, mas a afirmativa já era um avanço. Baekhyun seguiu para o banheiro da suíte para lavar as mãos, deixando Kyungsoo em seu momento particular. Quando voltou ao quarto, o ômega estava deitado de bruços sobre a cama, dormindo de cueca, sem se importar em vestir as calças do pijama.

Enquanto apreciava a vista da bunda redondinha de Kyungsoo, Baekhyun ponderou se deveria dormir no térreo. Bom, a cama estava ali bem à sua frente… Sem mais, Baekhyun deitou ao lado de Kyungsoo e fechou os olhos.

* * *

Baekhyun acordou com um movimento brusco no outro lado do colchão. Abriu os olhos a tempo de avistar Kyungsoo cobrindo as pernas desnudas rapidamente com a coberta, cabelo despenteado com fios apontando para todas as direções em sua bagunça. Como se não tivesse acordado direito ainda, Kyungsoo piscou os olhos alternadamente na direção de Baekhyun quando este sentou-se sobre a cama também.

— Ontem… — Kyungsoo começou hesitantemente. Não sabia bem o que falar, mas queria romper o silêncio mesmo assim. Fechou a boca.

Baekhyun preferiu adivinhar os pensamentos de Kyungsoo, já que ele parecia tão perdido:

— Você se arrepende? — perguntou, receoso. Baekhyun previa uma dor de cabeça.

— Você falou sério ontem? Que me ama? — Kyungsoo se encolheu sob o cobertor, esquivando-se do questionamento de Baekhyun. — Você não falou aquilo tudo só para transar comigo, não foi? — perguntou, e Baekhyun se segurou para não revirar os olhos e suspirar de frustração porque era _óbvio_ que eles tinham voltado à estaca zero. Kyungsoo ficou amuado com o silêncio de Baekhyun, que controlava o rosto para não transparecer decepção: — Baekhyun. O que foi? — Kyungsoo largou suas dúvidas de lado, focando-se na feição estranhamente indiferente do alfa.

— Kyungsoo — Baekhyun chamou-o de volta, olho no olho. — Sabe, eu… Eu às vezes fico muito cansado de tudo isso — confessou numa voz baixa, meio sem coragem de admitir aquilo tão abertamente.

— Cansado de quê? — Kyungsoo interrogou aos sussurros também. Por dentro, sua mente estava um turbilhão a mil, adivinhando que Baekhyun diria que odiou a noite, seu corpo, que o odiava de vez.

— Cansado dessas suspeitas — Baekhyun enfim respondeu, inspirando fundo: — Você confessou ontem que tem toda uma visão errada de si mesmo e por isso acha que eu te odeio, quando na verdade é você próprio que não se aceita. Já parou para pensar que todas essas suas suspeitas sobre mim são infundadas?

Kyungsoo se calou. Não tinha como rebater as palavras repentinas e inesperadas de Baekhyun. Ele estava correto, Kyungsoo sabia disso, e não tinha uma resposta útil para sua fala.

— Eu te deixo confortável, eu faço o possível para não te pressionar. Eu sei, eu sei que isso não é mais do que a minha obrigação. Mas o que me fode é que eu tento te ajudar e você simplesmente me dá as costas. — Baekhyun estalou a língua, passando as mãos no cabelo de frustração. A última frase foi a gota d’água para Kyungsoo:

— Baekhyun, você acha que você é o quê? Um terapeuta? Desculpa se o seu papo motivacional de ontem não curou todos os meus problemas de auto-estima — retrucou.

Que ódio, que ódio. Kyungsoo achava que Baekhyun o compreendia. Ontem à noite, ele absorveu as palavras do alfa e se sentiu verdadeiramente conectado. Mas parecia que o entendimento só funcionava na cama mesmo, com Baekhyun sequer deixando uma brecha para Kyungsoo expressar suas inseguranças no dia seguinte. Não é como se Kyungsoo gostasse de ser assim… Ele simplesmente o era, e lutava constantemente contra isso. Era para ser apenas um desabafo.

Baekhyun levantou da cama, andando pelo quarto para extravasar a sua irritação:

— Eu não tô falando de ajuda nesse sentido. Eu tô falando que é injusta essa suspeita toda que você tem de mim. Você tem noção de como eu me sinto quando você se afasta de mim sem nenhuma razão? Quando eu te digo que vou te esperar, e você ainda age como se eu fosse te atacar no segundo seguinte? Isso faz eu me sentir um completo babaca e ficar me culpando por isso direto. Eu te contei ontem que te amo e você tá duvidando dos meus sentimentos?

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça furiosamente em negação. Ele entendia o ponto de vista de Baekhyun, mas nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso. Ele se focou tanto na sua dor que não considerou como seu sofrimento interno afetava a pessoa ao seu lado. Kyungsoo seguiu com os olhos os movimentos frenéticos de Baekhyun pelo quarto, e aumentou o volume de voz para se fazer ouvido:

— Eu nunca pensei assim. Eu não queria te culpar. A questão é…

Baekhyun o interrompeu:

— A questão é que ontem eu te perguntei N vezes se você tinha certeza do que estava falando justamente para não acordar com remorso no dia seguinte. E eu estava feliz ontem de noite, de verdade. E imaginei que hoje de manhã estaríamos tão melhores! — Seu tom era quase birrento agora, e aquilo partiu o coração de Kyungsoo porque ele conseguia sentir o desejo de Baekhyun. Ele tinha decepcionado Baekhyun.

— Baekhyun… — chamou pelo alfa, não sabia bem por quê. Seu lobo interior queria ressoar o nome do querido, senti-lo na língua, pedir clemência. Mas Kyungsoo não sabia o que falar.

Baekhyun parou próximo à porta. Ele estava de costas para Kyungsoo, e não se dignou ao mostrar o rosto quando proferiu as palavras finais:

— Me dá um tempo.

E ele saiu do quarto.


	5. Você entende como ser esquecível afeta uma pessoa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrevi ouvindo essa música: <https://open.spotify.com/track/4su2xGEha1XxxwJOKhSHJK?si=zxuglNypR7Sv0nojse2gVQ> porque o Paul McCartney cantando sobre putaria é minha RELIGIÃO

— Para de brincar com a comida — a mãe de Baekhyun chamou a sua atenção, lábios curvados para baixo diante da distração do filho à mesa. — Por que você tá assim? Pensei que quisesse comer bulgogi.

De fato, Baekhyun foi quem tomou a iniciativa de convidar a mãe para almoçar num restaurante de bulgogi, na esperança de se distrair do desastre que acontecera de manhã com Kyungsoo. O churrasco tinha gosto de casa e a presença de sua mãe apenas melhorava as coisas, mas Baekhyun continuava pensativo por conta da discussão com Kyungsoo. Nem tentou esconder sua insatisfação da mãe:

— Ai, mãe… Casamento é muito difícil, né?

— Meu filho… — Ela soltou um suspiro, olhos sábios denunciando que ela sabia disso por experiência própria. — O casamento é um grande desafio, e esses desentendimentos fazem parte. — Consolou. — Baekhyun, eu e sua mãe brigamos tanto… Você sabe. Eu sei que você e Baekbeom ouviam nossas discussões. — Franziu os lábios.

— Verdade. — Ele assentiu, soltando uma risadinha quando veio à mente lembranças da infância passada em uma casa pequena e com paredes finas. Quando tudo era mais simples e não envolvia dinheiro, empresas, nem sofisticações. Mas isso estava no passado. — Eu e o Kyungsoo acertamos uma parede. Na verdade, eu acho que a culpa é minha. Eu perdi um pouco a cabeça com ele. — Relembrar a briga o fez reconhecer que foi um pouco rígido demais com Kyungsoo. Mesmo assim, emendou: — Mas eu tô certo, eu _sei_ que tô certo.

Sua mãe não escondeu uma careta de reprovação, por mais que seu tom de voz fosse paciente:

— Baekhyun, num casamento não existe vencedor e perdedor. Quando vocês encontram um problema, é para resolver pensando no que é melhor para vocês, e não em defender o seu lado para provar que está correto, mesmo que você esteja coberto de razão. — Só ela sabia o quanto brigara com Bohee para chegar à lição de vida que passava, agora, para o filho.

— A questão é que o problema tá lá, sabe. Eu sei o que é; o Kyungsoo também. Mas a gente simplesmente não consegue resolver ele. — Baekhyun largou os pauzinhos sobre a mesa para passar as mãos pelo cabelo, bagunçando-o em meio a sua frustração. — A gente melhora um pouco, mas parece que sempre voltamos à estaca zero. — Abaixou a cabeça. — Minha vontade é desistir, porque eu sinto que já fiz tudo o que está ao meu alcance.

Jaehwa estendeu ambos os braços sobre a mesa para pegar as mãos do filho em um gesto carinhoso.

— Que montanha é essa que vocês não estão conseguindo escalar? Me conta isso direito, meu amor — pediu num sussurro.

Baekhyun franziu a testa, se perguntando até onde valia a pena contar mesmo os detalhes sórdidos de seu relacionamento para a mãe. Optou por censurar algumas partes — porque sua mãe não precisava saber sobre sua vida sexual, claro —, usando _confiança_ como um bom eufemismo para a questão central de a-baixa-autoestima-do-meu-marido-o-impede-de-transar-comigo. O rosto de Jaehwa permaneceu reflexivo, livre de julgamentos negativos, enquanto Baekhyun tagarelava sobre seus últimos meses de experiência com a vida em matrimônio. Quando terminou de abrir seu coração, omitindo deliberadamente alguns aspectos íntimos, Baekhyun precisou tomar alguns goles d’água para recuperar o fôlego. Enquanto isso, sua mãe processava toda a informação:

— Ai, ai, vocês jovens… — Exclamou exageradamente, e Baekhyun revirou os olhos enquanto pousava o copo sobre a mesa. Bom, a dramaticidade dele bem que vinha de alguém. — Na verdade, eu estou sendo injusta contigo. — Jaehwa ficou séria. — Eu e sua mãe tivemos o luxo de nos casarmos por amor. Eu entendo o seu sacrifício em aceitar um casamento arranjado, e sei que Bohee te pressionou um _pouco_ para aceitar o acordo. — Torceu o nariz. — Eu nunca intervim, e talvez fosse responsabilidade minha ter dado um freio nela para que você não ficasse infeliz. Mas, Baekhyun, quando eu vi você e Kyungsoo juntos pela primeira vez… — Seu tom agora era sonhador, e Baekhyun podia quase imaginar a cena na mente de Jaehwa: ele e Kyungsoo trocando cochichos em cumplicidade durante algum jantar de seus pais.

Baekhyun suavizou seu rosto para não causar preocupação à sua mãe:

— Mãe, eu não te culpo por nada. Eu sei que tô reclamando, mas… — Hesitou. — Eu realmente gosto do Kyungsoo, e é por isso que fico ainda mais frustrado com toda a situação — quase vociferou as palavras. — Eu nem sequer sei se ele gosta de mim da mesma forma, sabe. — Balançou a cabeça, cenho franzido. — Às vezes eu faço a mínima ideia do que tá passando na cabeça dele. E… Ele não é coerente. Ele muda de ideia do nada.

Jaehwa abriu um meio-sorriso de consolação, mas as sobrancelhas rígidas contradiziam sua voz doce:

— Baekhyun… Você sempre foi assim. — E foi aí que Baekhyun soube que lá vinha um esporro. — Essa sua personalidade barulhenta, despojada… Ela te impede de notar as pequenas coisas. Você não conhece as cicatrizes das pessoas. Suas dores, seus passados — criticou. — Como vocês estão num casamento arranjado, você tá seguindo o inverso do que eu e sua mãe fizemos, e é por isso que peço desculpas mais uma vez. — Ela ergueu uma mão em um pedido silencioso para Baekhyun não interrompê-la quando ele abriu a boca para questionar o perdão. — Vocês estão só agora desenvolvendo confiança um com o outro e se conhecendo de verdade.

— Então por que eu tenho a impressão de que tô fazendo tudo errado? — resmungou, birrento.

— Baekhyun, meu filho, você é muito solícito. Você quer ajudar todo mundo, você não sabe parar quieto no lugar. Mas tem momentos em que você não precisa fazer nada, e só esperar.

— Ah, não, você também, não. — Ele lembrou-se das palavras de Jongdae, impaciente. — Jongdae me disse a mesma coisa meses atrás e deu em nada.

— Jongdae sempre foi bem inteligente. — Jaehwa elogiou só para deixar Baekhyun mais irritado. Era engraçado provocar o filho cabeça-quente às vezes. — Mas eu tô falando no sentido de você não colocar mais expectativas no Kyungsoo. Isso pode sufocar ele. — Alertou. — Ele é um bom garoto, eu sei que ele vai se resolver e, pasmem, talvez ele não precise de você para isso. Você não vai ser o salvador da pátria sempre, Baekhyun, por mais que isso doa no seu ego alfa. — Jaehwa alfinetou, e Baekhyun tinha de reconhecer que ela tinha razão.

...Mas uma insegurança sempre insistia em cutucar seu cérebro:

— Você acha mesmo? — perguntou, incerto.

— Claro. A Bohee está fazendo aquele joguinho com o Do Sungho de te empurrar para ser CEO da Byundo após a fusão só para testar as reações dele e de Kyungsoo. — Jaehwa revirou os olhos para as artimanhas da esposa. — Vocês dois não brigaram por isso, certo? Senão você me contaria.

— Não, tá tudo certo entre Kyungsoo e eu nesse quesito. Mamãe que tá pagando mico sozinha mesmo. — Baekhyun riu de canto.

— Sabia. — Sorriu, sabichona, com sua previsão correta. — Kyungsoo tem a cabeça sobre os ombros, isso é um bom sinal. Sei que você acha que ele foi injusto contigo, mas dá para notar que é realmente uma questão interna dele, e ele não gosta disso. Ele vai se livrar desses problemas, você vai ver só. — Jaehwa assumiu um tom mais motivacional. — Você deveria confiar nele da mesma forma que ele confia que você não roubará o cargo de gestão.

— Você tem razão. — Baekhyun cedeu, absorvendo tudo o que sua mãe falou. De certa forma, ele tinha realmente subestimado Kyungsoo ao pressioná-lo tanto para mudar, e o ômega costumava ficar frustrado justamente quando Baekhyun intervinha demais. Mesmo assim, Baekhyun ainda achava que tinha o direito de ficar irritado com a situação.

Ele e Jaehwa caíram em um silêncio confortável enquanto Baekhyun matutava mil e um pensamentos, e apenas o chiado da carne na chapa ao centro da mesa podia ser ouvido entre eles. Contudo, a vibração do celular de Baekhyun sobre a mesa logo perturbou o silêncio da mesa. Era uma mensagem de Kyungsoo: “Almoço por minha conta?”

Era para ser uma oferta, mas o ponto de interrogação dava a Baekhyun a opção de rejeitá-la, depois da manhã turbulenta entre os dois. Baekhyun nem mesmo avisara Kyungsoo da sua decisão de passar o horário do almoço com a mãe, porque não estava com cabeça para lidar com Kyungsoo no começo do dia. Agora Baekhyun sabia que tinha sido infantil com a falta de comunicação, então correu atrás do prejuízo: ele estava digitando um “desculpa, estou com a minha mãe 😕” quando o celular foi roubado de suas mãos.

— Vocês jovens não tiram o olho do celular… — Jaehwa estalou a língua de reprovação, estreitando os olhos enquanto tentava ler a tela do aparelho. — Ah, não! Você ia recusar o almoço? — perguntou, ultrajada, e começou a digitar rapidamente, dedos velozes sobre o touchscreen.

— Mãe, o que você tá fazendo? — Baekhyun questionou em tom de ameaça, mas ele sabia que Jaehwa não levaria seu aviso a sério.

— Eu nunca conversei direito com o Kyungsoo, essa é minha oportunidade! — comentou, animada e completamente indiferente à preocupação que contorcia as feições do filho. Devolveu o celular para Baekhyun apenas quando se deu por satisfeita. Na tela, o alfa pôde ver que ela respondeu Kyungsoo: “Estou com minha mãe no restaurante de churrasco da esquina. Vem cá! ;)”.

Baekhyun tapou o rosto de vergonha com as mãos. Ele queria arranjar um buraco para entrar e se esconder do resto da humanidade pelos próximos trinta anos.

— Ninguém usa mais essas carinhas, mãe. Agora é só emoji. Aposto que o Kyungsoo vai achar que roubaram o meu celular — murmurou, testa franzida de desgosto agora que o estrago estava feito.

— Quer apostar se ele vem pra cá? — Jaehwa desafiou com uma sobrancelha erguida, mas Baekhyun nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, voltando-se para a comida, aborrecido feito um adolescente que não gosta de nada.

Dez minutos depois, um Kyungsoo esbaforido apareceu e, mais uma vez, Baekhyun se tocou de como fora um completo idiota grosseiro com o marido de manhã. Era evidente que Kyungsoo viera correndo, e o olhar de alívio em seu rosto ao avistá-lo quase partiu o coração de Baekhyun. Ele precisava desabafar com Kyungsoo, mas deixá-lo perturbado daquela maneira não o fizera nem um pouco feliz.

Kyungsoo fez uma rápida troca de olhares com Baekhyun, como se transmitisse silenciosamente um pedido de desculpas, antes de voltar-se na direção de Jaehwa, curvando-se respeitosamente:

— Jaehwa, boa tarde. — Cumprimentou a mulher com educação. Kyungsoo esperava que Baekhyun estivesse com Bohee, então a presença da ômega o surpreendeu.

Jaehwa abriu um sorriso caloroso para o genro:

— Boa tarde, Kyungsoo. Venha, senta-se. — Apontou para a cadeira ao lado de Baekhyun, já que o assento ao seu lado estava convenientemente ocupado com suas bolsas. — Como vão os negócios? — Ela puxou conversa enquanto Kyungsoo sentava-se quietamente ao lado de Baekhyun.

— Tá tudo ótimo. A companhia está bem avaliada por conta da fusão. Espero que a mudança traga bons ventos para vocês também. — Kyungsoo foi diplomata em sua resposta, assim como era esperado de alguém que planejava assumir a gestão da empresa.

— Vou te confessar que faço a mínima ideia de como as coisas andam porque eu faço questão de ficar o máximo possível longe dos negócios — Jaehwa admitiu em meio a risadas, colocando um prato em frente a Kyungsoo enquanto se dispunha a grelhar mais carnes para ele. — Mas Bohee não está reclamando no meu ouvido, então chuto que está tudo bem.

— Meu pai tem dado nos nervos dela, né? Perdão por isso — Kyungsoo respondeu no tom de quem pede desculpas.

Baekhyun assistia à interação em silêncio, enquanto Jaehwa atenciosamente se ocupava com a chapa sobre a mesa para preparar mais churrasco. Baekhyun arriscou um olhar de rabo de olho para Kyungsoo. O ômega estava focado na falação de Jaehwa, um sorriso educado desenhado em seus lábios cheios. Baekhyun não sabia bem se se sentia confortável com a ideia de que Kyungsoo não estava prestando atenção nele.

Alheia ao filho estranhamente quieto, Jaehwa fez um gesto de desdém com a mão livre:

— Nah, Bohee também implica muito com ele. Esses dois sempre foram assim, vai entender… Deve ser uma coisa de alfa — sussurrou a última frase como se estivesse compartilhando um segredo com Kyungsoo. Baekhyun revirou os olhos para o teatro da mãe, e a viu bem maternal colocar toda a carne grelhada no prato de Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun não aceitou a provocação em silêncio e finalmente interveio:

— Mas é difícil criar confiança em pouco tempo. Você mesmo disse isso, mãe. — Acusou a mulher com olhos de traição, rebatendo com as palavras que ela própria dissera momentos atrás. Kyungsoo alternou olhares confusos entre os dois, sem entender a mordacidade repentina de Baekhyun.

Jaehwa, no entanto, se manteve inabalável com o questionamento de Baekhyun:

— Poxa, mas Bohee e Sungho estão nessa já tem uns dez anos, né. — Fez a conta na ponta dos dedos, incerta. — Eles se conhecem desde que vocês eram criancinhas. Justamente por isso aceitaram a fusão; Bohee não faria isso com qualquer um — explicou.

Baekhyun tombou a cabeça para o lado, desconcertado, porque na sua mente faltava uma peça do quebra-cabeça. Para ele, não fazia sentido nenhum Bohee e o Sr. Do se conhecerem há tanto tempo. Como eles se conheceram antes da fundação da Byun?

— Como mamãe e o Sr. Do se conheceram? — Baekhyun enfim deu voz a suas dúvidas, e foi arrebatado por uma onda de expectativa vinda de Kyungsoo. Franziu o cenho, sem entender por que o cheiro do ômega mudara tão intensa e repentinamente. A fragrância ainda tinha as típicas notas doces, mas um quê de receio começava a pesar no cheiro.

Se Jaehwa notou a drástica alteração de Kyungsoo, ela fingiu não ficar afetada:

— Nas reuniões de classe da escola, ora — respondeu com naturalidade, o tom de obviedade em sua voz quase questionando o porquê de Baekhyun fazer uma pergunta tão burra. — Quando você e Kyungsoo estudavam juntos.

_O quê?_

Baekhyun vasculhou suas gavetas mentais em busca de memórias da época do ensino fundamental. A escola tinha sido um inferno, em parte porque foi sua primeira experiência entre tantos mauricinhos, em parte porque da noite para o dia ele e sua família deixaram sua antiga casa e reformularam completamente suas vidas. Ele se lembrava de algumas coisas bem básicas, como conversas com Taeyeon, as partidas de futebol no recreio e um ou outro professor com didática excelente que marcou sua vida para sempre. Agora, onde estava Kyungsoo? Ele estava em lugar nenhum.

Baekhyun controlou seu rosto para não denunciar sua surpresa, mas não resistiu ao impulso de virar-se para Kyungsoo com interesse. O ômega estava quieto, comendo as carnes Jaehwa colocara em seu prato com uma atenção até suspeita de demasiada.

Indiferente à agitação oculta de Baekhyun, Jaehwa continuou a conversa, descontraída:

— Se lembra quando você quebrou o braço na cerimônia de taekwondo? — comentou, uma gargalhada ameaçando brotar de seus lábios porque, apesar de preocupante, de fato essa era uma história engraçada. Ela se virou para Kyungsoo, olhos brilhando de animação: — Não sei se você estava lá, Kyungsoo, mas foi… — Jaehwa prosseguiu a explicar todo o acontecimento, e Baekhyun automaticamente abafou a voz da mãe.

Onde _diabos_ estava Kyungsoo em sua infância? Baekhyun não entendia como apagara de sua mente toda a existência de uma pessoa — e especialmente de _Kyungsoo_. O ômega era alguém que chamou a atenção de Baekhyun desde que o viu pela primeira vez (ou, pelo menos, desde o momento em que Byun _julgou_ conhecê-lo), então isso não fazia nenhum sentido para ele.

O pior era ver que Kyungsoo não ficara surpreso com o comentário de sua mãe — então ele _sabia_ que tinham se conhecido bem antes do casamento. À medida que Jaehwa contava mais causos da infância de Baekhyun, Kyungsoo até mesmo complementava as histórias com suas próprias lembranças. Como que ele sabia que Baekhyun tinha sido pego colando na prova de Ciências?

Baekhyun tentou se colocar no lugar de Kyungsoo. Ser esquecido deve ser… ruim. O ego alfa de Baekhyun certamente não aceitaria um descaso desses, orgulhoso como ele era. Será que era por isso que Kyungsoo ainda agia como se houvesse uma barreira inatravessável entre eles?

— Meu filho, você tá bem? — A voz da mãe quebrou sua atenção, interrompendo seu olhar distraído para a janela. Baekhyun estava prestes a responder quando ela continuou, afobada feito o filho: — Bem que vocês podiam tirar o resto do dia de folga, né? — sugeriu.

Kyungsoo e Baekhyun trocaram olhares confusos, sem entender de onde viera a ideia de Jaehwa.

— Eu não… — Kyungsoo interveio hesitantemente, mas a mulher estalou a língua em negação de volta, não deixando a opção de recusar sua oferta:

— Eu falo com o Sungho, pode deixar comigo. — Gesticulou para um garçom próximo trazer a conta. — Veio de carro, Kyungsoo? — O ômega fez que não com a cabeça, ainda sem entender bem a proposta de Jaehwa. Ela continuou, implacável: — Ótimo, então volte com o Baekhyun.

O próprio Baekhyun não conseguiu acompanhar o raciocínio da mãe, mas sabia por experiência própria que havia momentos em que era melhor não discutir com ela:

— Vamos? — perguntou para Kyungsoo, levantando da sua cadeira ainda em dúvida. — Quer dizer… Isso se você quiser voltar para casa, claro.

Kyungsoo abriu um meio-sorriso satisfeito que disse mais do que mil palavras jamais poderiam expressar, e Baekhyun se perguntou se ele não era o único que ansiava passar as coisas a limpo.

* * *

Carro em movimento e janelas fechadas, o silêncio reinava dentro do veículo. Havia um quê inquestionável de nervosismo no cheiro de ambos, mas se recusavam a reconhecer o significado daquilo. Kyungsoo tinha os olhos vidrados na janela, assistindo à neve que se acumulava nas calçadas e as pintava de branco. Já Baekhyun dirigia com o máximo de cuidado possível, por mais que o nariz estivesse franzido pelo tom ácido assumido pelo acúmulo da fragrância de ambos no carro compacto.

Quando sentiu que a tensão no ar se espessara demais para seu próprio conforto, Baekhyun tomou coragem para quebrar o silêncio:

— Então…

Kyungsoo começou a falar no mesmo momento:

— Desculpa. — A palavra solitária soou final em seus lábios.

Baekhyun olhou de relance para Kyungsoo com perplexidade, mas logo voltou sua atenção para a rua à frente para evitar um acidente. Por sua vez, Kyungsoo continuou encarando abertamente Baekhyun, como se questionasse sua interrupção inesperada ao pedido de desculpas. Quando ficou claro para Kyungsoo que o alfa não falaria mais, ele ergueu o queixo em decisão:

— Deixa eu ir primeiro — pediu, resoluto. — Você tem razão. Tudo o que você falou de manhã… Você não tá errado. — Baekhyun abriu um sorriso de canto, meio presunçoso porque era sempre um _prazer_ saber que estava correto. Kyungsoo revirou os olhos para a satisfação evidente no rosto do alfa. — Você sabe como é difícil para mim lidar com tudo isso — reclamou numa voz baixa, quase covarde em dizer aquilo em voz alta. — Terminou sendo bem fácil eu me afogar nos meus pensamentos e esquecer completamente de você. Mas essa nunca foi minha intenção, e isso me machuca. — Foi sincero, olhos atentos a qualquer mudança mínima na expressão de perfil de Baekhyun. — Me desculpa? — Agora Kyungsoo parecia aliviado por finalmente deixar as palavras saírem da boca.

Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior, ponderando a fala:

— Eu fui grosseiro contigo, não estou isento de culpa. — Admitiu com pesar. — Desculpa, Kyungsoo. Eu deveria ter sido mais compreensível e…

Kyungsoo o interrompeu, a voz alguns volumes mais alta:

— Baekhyun, me escuta, você é _tão_ compreensível. Você _sempre_ é. — Elogiou de maneira apaixonada, até. — Eu meio que abuso da sua vontade, na verdade… — Kyungsoo confessou, envergonhado, um sorriso mínimo se desenhando em seus lábios. Em um movimento que nem o próprio Kyungsoo previu, o ômega estendeu a mão para afagar Baekhyun brevemente no antebraço.

— Se isso te consola, eu não me sinto nem um pouco usado. — Baekhyun já soava mais animado com o carinho mínimo do outro. Kyungsoo bufou audivelmente, não esperando nada diferente do alfa sempre alegre e solícito. — Eu tô falando sério! Acho que somos um bom par por isso. Nós nos equilibramos.

Kyungsoo franziu os lábios, ruminando as palavras de Baekhyun. Ele não lembrava bem se, em algum momento, tinha parado para pensar neles dois _coletivamente_. Toda vez que refletia sobre o casamento, era sempre sob sua própria perspectiva, questionando o que Baekhyun acharia dele. Kyungsoo nunca tinha se tocado que eles eram um _par_ e se influenciavam mutuamente — até agora. Isso certamente explicava a explosão de Baekhyun, que na realidade deveria ser até iminente, se Kyungsoo tivesse prestado atenção aos sinais em vez de se fechar em si mesmo.

E Baekhyun, o bobo e sempre sorridente Baekhyun, achava que eles eram uma boa combinação. Kyungsoo não tinha a mínima ideia do que fizera para merecer uma pessoa dessas, mas ele não começaria a questionar agora pelo risco de cair em seu nada amigável ciclo de autoflagelação mental.

O silêncio que se seguiu era muito mais agradável do que o anterior, mas uma dúvida ainda martelava dentro da cabeça de Kyungsoo:

— O que você ia falar quando eu te interrompi?

Baekhyun abriu um sorriso amarelo, repentinamente desconfortável.

— Então… Quando você planejava me contar que estudamos juntos? — O questionamento não soou acusatório, no entanto, Kyungsoo tinha a impressão de que Baekhyun se sentia traído por esconder tal informação dele.

Kyungsoo preferiu se fazer de desentendido e seguir uma direção mais segura com humor:

— Quando você se lembrasse de mim? — brincou, e Baekhyun fechou a cara logo em seguida, até mesmo desgrudando a visão da rua para lançar-se um olhar amargurado. Ops, tinha falado merda. Kyungsoo tratou de se explicar: — Não, não, foi mal. Era para ser uma piada. — Riu forçosamente no final.

— Sério? — Foi apenas uma palavra, mas pura descrença pingava dela.

Kyungsoo deu de ombros, simplista:

— Baekhyun, eu era o nerd no canto da sala. Você se lembra de Chanyeol? — perguntou retoricamente; a resposta era bem previsível para ele.

— Chanyeol estudou com a gente? — Baekhyun quase berrou de surpresa, lembrando do alfa alto que aparecera de supetão em casa tantos meses atrás. Kyungsoo lhe lançou um olhar impaciente para explicar aonde queria chegar com aquela pergunta. Baekhyun estalou a língua, dando de ombros: — Mesmo assim, Soo, eu sinto… Eu me sinto mal por isso. Você é tão… — Balançou a cabeça, frustrado e perdido em meio a palavras, mas Kyungsoo entendeu que Baekhyun estava tentando elogiá-lo. — Como eu não prestei atenção em você na época? — reclamou, os cantos da boca curvados para baixo.

Kyungsoo soltou uma risada baixa ao ver Baekhyun tão afetado com aquilo. Ele já esperava (mais) um pedido de desculpas do alfa quando colocassem as cartas na mesa, contudo, não previu que Baekhyun ficaria tão desapontado consigo mesmo por sua distração. Aquilo era fofo, até, e inflava um pouco o ego de Kyungsoo.

Buscou uma abordagem mais calma para apaziguar os ânimos de Baekhyun:

— Eu não vivo de passado, Baekhyun. A escola foi só um ritual de passagem para mim. — Parou um instante para repensar o que disse. — Ok, eu tenho alguns traumas dessa época, de acordo com o Dr. Zhang, — Kyungsoo riu pelo nariz da própria correção. — mas gosto muito de quem sou agora. Não se preocupa. — Consolou.

— Então quer dizer que você sabe mil coisas sobre minha infância e eu não sei nada de você? — resmungou. Sua voz saiu tão manhosa que Kyungsoo conseguia imaginar uma criança birrenta batendo o pé.

— Olha, eu era um tédio na escola. — Garantiu, e Baekhyun lhe lançou um olhar feio, ainda insatisfeito. — Ok, teve uma vez em que dancei vestido de borboleta para uma apresentação, foi horroroso — contou o primeiro causo vergonhoso que veio à sua mente.

Os olhinhos de Baekhyun brilharam de animação quase que instantaneamente:

— Eu preciso ver fotos disso!

Kyungsoo torceu o nariz, ainda que estivesse contente com a melhora de humor de Baekhyun. Ele não tinha nenhuma vontade de vasculhar os álbuns de fotos de sua infância. Havia micos demais ali.

— Talvez a minha mãe tenha as fotos ainda... Eu vejo com ela mais tarde. — Fingiu incerteza porque sabia que, se dependesse de Baekhyun, eles iriam até a casa de seus pais agorinha ver as provas de seu vexame.

A imagem mental de um Baekhyun sentado ao sofá da sala de seus pais, conversando com sua mãe sobre álbuns de fotografia, trouxe um conforto ao coração de Kyungsoo. Agora que deixaram tudo em pratos limpos, o ômega tinha esperanças de viver essas experiências banais de casamento. Falando em experiências...

— E… Eu queria tentar uma coisa — Kyungsoo anunciou do nada, uma ponta de hesitação incomodando sua confiança.

Só havia uma questão: Baekhyun sabia o que ele ia falar. Era tão transparente quanto água. O cheiro de Kyungsoo tinha assumido um aspecto mais doce e suave, como sempre o fazia quando a postura do ômega se tornava remotamente sensual. Baekhyun não sabia se Kyungsoo tinha ciência disso — de como sua natureza frequentemente o denunciava —, mas era _tão_ difícil discordar de Kyungsoo quando o ômega estava assim…

Por isso, Baekhyun sabia quais palavras sairiam da boca de Kyungsoo antes mesmo de proferi-las:

— Baekhyun… Eu tô pronto. — Baekhyun fez menção de interrompê-lo, mas Kyungsoo foi mais rápido no gatilho: — Se você me perguntar se eu tenho certeza disso, eu juro que vou sair do carro. — Foi dramático como nunca antes. Talvez essa fosse uma influência de Baekhyun sobre Kyungsoo.

— Kyungsoo, o que mais eu perguntaria? A gente discutiu sobre isso hoje de manhã mesmo.

— Baekhyun, as coisas mudaram. — Assegurou Kyungsoo. — Agora que você sabe sobre a escola… Você entende como ser _esquecível_ afeta uma pessoa? É por isso que eu duvido de tudo, é por isso que você pode me dizer mil vezes que me ama que eu não vou acreditar em você. Quer dizer, eu acredito, eu juro que acredito, mas tem todo um processo para eu aceitar essa informação. E…

Baekhyun parou no sinal vermelho, aproveitando a pausa para finalmente olhar Kyungsoo olho no olho. O ômega engoliu em seco ao cruzar olhares com Baekhyun, porém manteve a firmeza no rosto ao dizer, enfim, aquelas três palavras tão importantes:

— Eu te amo também. Há tanto tempo, meu Deus, que isso me dá vergonha. — Quebrou o contato visual para tapar o rosto com as mãos, balançando a cabeça em um movimento infinito de negação. Baekhyun arregalou os olhos com a declaração, e uma suspeita surgiu:

— Você… Gosta de mim desde a escola? — Desconfiou, e um movimento de sim com a cabeça foi tudo o que recebeu em troca de Kyungsoo. — Ah, _não_. Eu sou um idiota — lamentou, rosto vermelho de estresse. Baekhyun pretendia tirar as mãos de Kyungsoo do rosto para vê-lo novamente, só que o sinal abriu logo na hora. Com um suspiro decepcionado, voltou-se ao volante.

Kyungsoo falou apenas após regularizar a respiração nervosa:

— Nós dois somos idiotas — Kyungsoo confortou Baekhyun, olhando pela janela porque ainda não tinha coragem de encará-lo. — E, convenhamos, o que a gente faria com dez anos na cara? Nada — respondeu a própria pergunta retórica. — Eu acho que… Eu acho que a gente se reencontrou no momento que era para tudo dar certo.

— Eu gosto que você pense assim... Mas ainda sinto como se tivesse chegado atrasado, sei lá. Mas a minha resposta ainda é não. — Baekhyun coçou a cabeça em dúvida, mas parecia estar prestes a ceder. Kyungsoo só precisava apertar os botões certos e, como bom argumentador, ele sabia bem como fazer isso:

— Você não pode me falar como eu devo me sentir. Você quer me ajudar? Então não questiona quando eu faço algum avanço, por favor. A gente já perdeu tanto tempo... — pediu quase em lamúria.

Era uma tortura para Kyungsoo querer Baekhyun e tê-lo ao seu alcance, mas terminar se auto sabotando com inseguranças fúteis. A noite anterior fora uma culminação de toda a sua frustração reprimida. Como podia Baekhyun não _enxergar_ isso?

O que Kyungsoo não sabia, na realidade, era que Baekhyun mal podia pensar no momento, com o perfume denso impregnando o carro. Agora o alfa não tinha sombra de dúvidas de que Kyungsoo o desejava, porém algo maior era iminente ali. O seu lobo interior estava lutando contra uma barreira criada cuidadosamente por Baekhyun desde a noite de núpcias desastrosa. Ficar com Kyungsoo seria romper essa parede — e isso era _tão_ tentador… Um rosnado interno fez Baekhyun ceder:

— Tudo bem, mas… Eu vou abrir as janelas senão não consigo esperar até chegarmos em casa. — E apertou o botão para abaixar os vidros do carro, enquanto Kyungsoo soltava suas gargalhadas gostosas, sem vergonha.

* * *

O déjà vu foi inevitável para Baekhyun. Estavam no mesmo lugar onde beijara Kyungsoo pela primeira vez, tantos meses atrás, perto da entrada de casa e ao pé das escadas. Agora, Kyungsoo tinha um sorriso discreto no rosto enquanto descalçava os sapatos, mãos com leves tremores de expectativa que não passaram despercebidos para Baekhyun. O cheiro de Kyungsoo estava doce, mas diferente das outras vezes — não era um doce enjoativo que se insinuava silenciosamente para Baekhyun; era um doce despreocupado de quem alcançara sua paz interior. Pensar que aquela fragrância era para ele… Aquilo acalentava o interior de Baekhyun e seu lobo inquieto.

Kyungsoo parou de pé à sua frente, rosto confuso enquanto fitava um Baekhyun com olhos turvos e olhar ao horizonte.

— Tá esperando o quê? Vamos! — Deu soquinhos no ombro de Baekhyun para despertá-lo, semblante tão animado que poderia brilhar por conta própria. Kyungsoo segurou a mão de Baekhyun na sua, puxando-o escada acima com passos saltitantes sobre os degraus.

Se por um lado Baekhyun achava o entusiasmo de Kyungsoo até mesmo adorável, por outro, seu lobo estava interessado em _outras_ coisas:

— Se você continuar assim… Eu vou perder o controle, Soo — alertou com seriedade, e Kyungsoo voltou seu o rosto para Baekhyun enquanto chegavam ao topo da escadaria. A face estava contorcida numa careta exagerada, que se tornou mil vezes mais engraçada acompanhada das sobrancelhas grossas e franzidas:

— Que cafona, parece que você tá lendo o roteiro de um pornô. — Kyungsoo o censurou, mas logo se desfez em gargalhadas divertidas, tirando qualquer sinal de reprovação do rosto. Baekhyun riu com Kyungsoo porque _sim_ , ele tinha sido bem piegas, e tropeçaram através da soleira da porta até entrarem no quarto.

Baekhyun não entendeu bem o que aconteceu, porque num instante eram risadas, e noutro Kyungsoo o puxava pela gola da camisa para um beijo sem limites. Diferente das outras vezes, em que começaram com selares de lábios cheios de pudor, Kyungsoo mergulhou de cabeça (e língua) e Baekhyun apenas pôde abrir a boca para dar-lhe espaço. Esse era o tipo de beijo que ele teria vergonha de dar em público — era muita língua e saliva e um _pouquinho_ de dentes no desespero, e o som dos encontros rudes de lábios competiam com os ofegos de ambos.

O cheiro de Kyungsoo, antes com notas cítricas de euforia, voltara ao aspecto absurdamente doce que deixava Baekhyun tonto. O cheiro do alfa era mais forte, porém de maneira diferente, com um quê ácido que clamava pela subjugação de Kyungsoo, pelo seu calor e carinho. Encaminhando-os aos finalmentes, Baekhyun envolveu a cintura de Kyungsoo com os braços, apreciando a ardência dos corpos unidos antes de iniciar os passos em direção à cama.

Sentou-se na beirada da cama, e Kyungsoo deixou escapar um som insatisfeito da garganta quando os lábios se separaram com o movimento. Baekhyun cuidou para que o ômega sentasse sobre seu colo, puxando-o pela cintura. Kyungsoo prendeu as pernas no quadril de Baekhyun, com receio de se desequilibrar:

— Se eu cair… — Ameaçou, confiando todo o peso do corpo sobre o de Baekhyun. O alfa simplesmente deu um leve beijo estalado no nariz de Kyungsoo, imune à ira alheia:

— Eu te seguro, meu amor. — Baekhyun assegurou antes de retomar sua atenção aos lábios, dessa vez assumindo a iniciativa e distribuindo os beijinhos que tanto desejava pela boca carnuda. Era completamente apaixonado por aqueles lábios, em especial o superior, mais cheinho e que praticamente pedia por uma mordida na carne suculenta. Levou as mãos até a barra da blusa cinza de Kyungsoo, e notou o fôlego do ômega fraquejar audivelmente.

Baekhyun estava prestes a parar seus movimentos e dar um tempo para Kyungsoo, quando sentiu as mãos do ômega ultrapassarem as suas, quebrando o beijo para tirar a camisa por conta própria e jogá-la no chão, descuidado. As pupilas de Baekhyun se expandiram de desejo com a vista do torso nu de Kyungsoo. Era a primeira vez que via tanto da pele pálida do outro de uma só vez, ornamentada por umas pintinhas aqui e acolá.

Baekhyun tinha os olhos cravados no peitoral de Kyungsoo, e o ômega chegou a engolir em seco sob tal escrutínio, um vermelho delicado tingindo suas maçãs do rosto. As mãos exploradoras de Baekhyun subiram cintura acima, passeando pela trilha de pelos espessos que começava acima do umbigo e distribuindo alguns afagos furtivos na região dos mamilos. Envolveu aqueles ombros pequenos nas palmas das mãos — o tamanho compacto de Kyungsoo instigava Baekhyun a protegê-lo… Fazia a mínima ideia de qual ameaça; o seu lobo apenas sentia que _tinha de fazê-lo_. A pele macia sob suas mãos germinou uma pergunta na mente de Baekhyun: qual seria o gosto dela? Havia apenas uma forma de descobrir, claro.

Baixou os lábios na curva perfeita do pescoço esguio de Kyungsoo. O ômega, por instinto, retesou a coluna, na expectativa de uma mordida — mas não, não haveria nenhuma marcação hoje. Não era o momento, e ambos sabiam disso. Kyungsoo sentiu somente os lábios gentis de Baekhyun, que, cauteloso, não arriscou exibir os dentes enquanto se deleitava no gosto salgado do suor misturado ao doce único do ômega.

Desceu os beijos com cautela, não perdendo uma parte da pele para dedicar sua atenção total. Baekhyun deslizou a língua sobre um dos mamilos, e conteve um sorriso satisfeito quando ouviu um suspiro alto sair por entre os lábios de Kyungsoo. O alfa se perdeu nas carícias, lambendo e beijando o que chegava ao seu alcance. Em um momento de alegria e prazer, inebriado por aquela pele quente, Baekhyun deixou um beijo especialmente molhado no centro do abdômen de Kyungsoo, sussurrando contra o peito elogios que escapuliram sem pensar — _tão bonito, gostoso, sensual_ … Kyungsoo jogou a cabeça para trás, olhos fixos no teto enquanto lutava contra a timidez, que ameaçava emergir com toda força ao escutar comentários tão eróticos sobre si vindo da boca de outra pessoa.

— Tudo bem? — Baekhyun perguntou, voz ainda naquele tom baixinho que era tão diferente do seu costumeiro volume ensurdecedor do dia a dia. Ele tinha seu queixo apoiado no peito de Kyungsoo, e conseguia ver apenas o maxilar ossudo do ômega daquele ângulo.

— Sim, eu me sinto… _Ótimo_. — Kyungsoo enfim teve coragem de abaixar seu olhar, encarando um Baekhyun acolhido em seu peito de maneira quase terna. Laçou o pescoço do alfa com os braços, buscando mais daquele calor, e Baekhyun acatou a posição sem reclamar, nariz agora enterrado no ombro de Kyungsoo. Inspirou fundo para captar ainda mais o aroma doce do ômega, feito um viciado em crise abstinência. Kyungsoo torceu o nariz ao sentir sua pele nua contra o torso ainda vestido de Baekhyun: — Parece que alguém está usando roupas demais — pontuou sugestivamente.

— E agora, quem é que tá imitando pornô mesmo? — Baekhyun tirou o rosto do ombro de Kyungsoo só para soltar a piada.

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos, sem se dar ao trabalho de rebater a provocação, enquanto se levantava do colo do outro para se despir. Baekhyun obedeceu à indireta de Kyungsoo, tirando a camisa e calça social que vestia sem questionar. Quando estava enfim só de boxer, viu que o marido estava prestes a desafivelar o próprio cinto.

— Pera, deixa eu tirar a sua roupa para você. — Interveio, aproximando-se de um Kyungsoo com o cenho franzido de confusão para tal pedido repentino. — Nunca se sabe quando vou ter essa chance de novo — explicou-se, e Kyungsoo bufou, mas havia um sorrisinho desenhado nos seus lábios:

— Teremos vááárias oportunidades, Baek. Sabe, a gente é casado.

Baekhyun simplesmente revirou os olhos para o deboche alheio, ajoelhando-se sem cerimônia à frente de onde Kyungsoo estava de pé. Puxou a ponta do cinto para removê-lo dos passadores, e prosseguiu com determinação para desabotoar o botão da calça. Baekhyun deixou o tecido cair até o chão, revelando a roupa íntima de Kyungsoo. O perfume doce do ômega era ainda mais denso na região da virilha, a intensidade em nada comparada com o que Baekhyun cafungara no pescoço do outro.

Sem pudor, Baekhyun sequer tentou resistir à tentação antes de resvalar o nariz ao longo do volume evidente na boxer preta. Kyungsoo arquejou quase que automaticamente, coluna se curvando ao levar as mãos aos ombros de Baekhyun. O que faria? Empurrar ele para longe? Puxá-lo mais contra seu corpo até grudarem feito uma tatuagem? Kyungsoo não entendia o que passava em sua própria cabeça, não sabia como proceder. Na dúvida, fechou os olhos para curtir o momento, mordiscando os lábios para impedir os gemidos ao sentir o toque fugaz do nariz alheio sobre sua excitação.

Baekhyun, por sua vez, aproveitou a posição vantajosa para levar as mãos até aquela bunda redondinha e perfeita, massageando os glúteos. Agora Kyungsoo não pôde se segurar, e soltou um longo gemido rouco, a ponta das orelhas queimando de vergonha pelo som indecente que produziu. Ele pensava que nada seria tão intenso quanto as mãos pressionadas contra suas nádegas, até Baekhyun ter a incrível ideia de passar um dedo furtivo por entre elas.

Os olhos de Kyungsoo reviraram-se nas órbitas de satisfação, unhas cravando-se por reflexo nos ombros de Baekhyun. Seu lobo ômega estava também tão excitado que só faltava grunhir e ficar de quatro para apresentar-se ao alfa.

— Soo, você tá tão molhado… — Baekhyun comentou, admirado ao sentir a umidade pelo tecido da roupa íntima. Dessa vez Kyungsoo não o repreendeu pela fala escrachada, até porque não teve fôlego para vocalizar nada, já que no instante seguinte sentiu a boca de Baekhyun ser pressionada contra o ponto úmido na parte da frente da boxer.

Kyungsoo ainda estava sem ar quando Baekhyun levantou-se graciosamente com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, como se não tivesse acabado de beijar-lhe a glande pela cueca. Por uma questão boba de orgulho diante da provocação, Kyungsoo trincou os dentes para reprimir seus ofegos, não querendo demonstrar o quanto fora afetado pelo gesto inesperado. Era uma missão perdida, honestamente: não tinha como não ouvir sua respiração pesada de prazer no quarto silencioso.

Kyungsoo poderia tentar rebater com um comentário presunçoso, mas sabia que não tinha voz alguma para fazê-lo. Em vez disso, buscou retomar sua ilusão de autoridade sobre Baekhyun de outra forma: seguindo até a cama e engatinhando sobre o colchão até chegar à cabeceira para apoiar as costas sobre os travesseiros macios ali. Baekhyun assistiu àquela cena inteira com uma sobrancelha erguida, contemplando o rebolado da bunda de Kyungsoo quando estava de quatro. Kyungsoo capturou seu olhar cheio de volúpia, retomando com igual fogo que dispensava palavras.

Por mais que Baekhyun quisesse devorá-lo inteiro naquele momento, ele devia ser responsável:

— Eu vou pegar umas camisinhas… — anunciou, fazendo menção de ir ao banheiro da suíte.

Kyungsoo soltou um grunhido de frustração da cama:

— Baekhyun, eu tomo anticoncepcional desde o meu primeiro cio, não precisa, não… — resmungou, impaciente.

— Vai que ele falha... — Baekhyun rebateu debilmente, recebendo um olhar censurador de Kyungsoo:

— É sério que você tá duvidando da qualidade dos produtos da minha empresa? — retrucou com deboche na voz.

Baekhyun bufou e deu o braço a torcer porque, verdade fosse dita, ele estava tão ávido quanto Kyungsoo. O alfa prosseguiu até a cama, indo até Kyungsoo _vagarosameeente_ , com os olhos colados na figura do ômega feito um lobo espreitando a sua presa durante a caça.

— Olha, não ia falar nada, não, mas o seu cheiro é bem descontrolado para alguém que toma supressores — Baekhyun observou enquanto avançava sobre o colchão, maravilhado com como não havia nenhum rastro de sua fragrância ali, apesar de ter dormido no quarto na noite anterior. Era como se todo o perfume de Kyungsoo tivesse dominado o seu próprio até eliminá-lo, tamanha a força do aroma do ômega.

Kyungsoo abriu um sorrisinho de quem sabe demais:

— Ele não é descontrolado… É tudo intencional, meu amor.

— Seu safado… — Condenou Baekhyun, mas a essa altura ele já estava ao lado de Kyungsoo na cama, e não pensou duas vezes antes de abaixar a cabeça para selar as bocas e esquecer a conversa de antes. Chupou a língua de Kyungsoo, cobrindo o corpo magro do ômega com o seu próprio. O lobo alfa queria uivar de satisfação com o gesto; aquela posição era ideal para proteger seu parceiro…

Kyungsoo colocou as mãos na barra da boxer de Baekhyun:

— Tira isso logo. — Resmungou, manhoso, despertando o outro de seu instinto animal.

Baekhyun obedeceu a ordem sem pestanejar, jogando seu corpo para o lado do colchão para se livrar da roupa íntima. Apesar da cama king size ter espaço para umas cinco pessoas, eles conquistaram a façanha de se meterem em um nó de pernas, que resultou em risadas divertidas ressoando pelo quarto.

Kyungsoo estava quente não só de excitação, mas de _felicidade_. Se sentia confortável em sua própria pele como nunca antes — se alguém lhe contasse meses atrás que ele iria para a cama com Baekhyun sem nenhuma preocupação ou pudor, Kyungsoo riria na cara da pessoa. Agora, essa visão não parecia ser um sonho tão distante. Sua pele queimava com um simples olhar de desejo de Baekhyun, e Kyungsoo tinha certeza de que _ele_ era o responsável por isso — Baekhyun o queria e Kyungsoo aceitava seu interesse.

Confiante, Kyungsoo estendeu uma mão para pegar o pau de Baekhyun, enfim livre da cueca que o confinava. O alfa prendeu o lábio inferior entre os dentes para reprimir um som afetado demais para tal toque simples, não deixando demonstrar o quão abalado estava com as carícias entusiastas de Kyungsoo em seu membro. O ômega não parecia perceber o efeito que tinha sobre Baekhyun, compenetrado demais em dedilhar a pele ardente com os dedos hábeis e exploradores. Kyungsoo achava interessante como o pênis era diferente do seu próprio, mais fino e curvado, além do discreto anel de músculos perto das bolas — o prenúncio do nó dos alfas, que incharia quanto mais excitado ficasse.

Como Baekhyun não estava ainda completamente duro, Kyungsoo começou uma punheta breve, focando na cabecinha para espalhar o pré-gozo que agora saía com mais abundância. Ele começou com um ritmo mais lento do que pessoalmente gostaria, lembrando-se de como Baekhyun demorara com sua masturbação na noite anterior — Kyungsoo suspeitava que ele fosse daqueles que levava na moleza, no seu próprio tempo, sem se apressar.

Dito e feito: a respiração de Baekhyun se acelerou depois de alguns minutos de afagos lentos, o membro ficando ainda mais ereto. O alfa tinha os olhos fechados e lábios ainda mordidos, cabeça apoiada num travesseiro ao lado de Kyungsoo. Apesar da contenção de Baekhyun, o ômega sabia o quão satisfeito ele estava com a punheta porque era impossível ignorar o cheiro pesado de feromônios que começava a impregnar o quarto e os lençóis. Nunca antes tinha Kyungsoo farejado tanto o aroma de Baekhyun — o alfa era em geral controlado nesse quesito, talvez para não afugentá-lo. E agora Kyungsoo não sabia lidar com isso; seu instinto animal ameaçava irromper de seu peito com a avidez de ficar de quatro e receber um nó bem gostoso.

Ignorando o seu lado que simplesmente clamava para Baekhyun penetrá-lo logo, Kyungsoo alargou o anel formado por seus dedos para acomodar seu membro junto ao do alfa e masturbá-los ao mesmo tempo. Baekhyun chiou com o contato íntimo, entreabrindo os olhos marejados enquanto engolia um rosnado alfa no fundo da garganta. Levantou a cabeça do travesseiro para plantar o nariz mais uma vez no pescoço de Kyungsoo. O ômega estremeceu com o gesto, jogando a cabeça para trás para dar-lhe mais espaço para lamber, chupar e beijar. Baekhyun foi cuidadoso e evitou mordidas para não marcar Kyungsoo por acidente — não que o ômega se importasse com isso, claro.

— Baekhyun, eu… — Kyungsoo começou, mas a fala foi entrecortada por um suspiro quando sentiu a mão de Baekhyun juntar-se à sua na punheta. Mesmo que as palavras tivessem terminado silenciadas, Baekhyun compreendeu sua intenção:

— Quer que eu pegue um lubrificante? — Ofereceu o alfa com a voz rouca de prazer. Kyungsoo lançou um olhar sugestivo para a mancha escura de umidade na colcha próxima à sua bunda, antes de voltar-se para Baekhyun:

— Acho que não preciso — respondeu, e Baekhyun simplesmente o encarou, sentindo a boca repentinamente _seca_ e congelando sua postura. A mão de Baekhyun parou em volta dos membros de ambos como se tivesse dado uma pane no sistema, e Kyungsoo decidiu deixá-lo em seu choque.

O ômega aproveitou a pausa para se ajeitar na cama, recostando as costas no travesseiro fofo para ficar confortável. Kyungsoo lutou contra o rubor que insistia em colorir seu rosto ao abrir suas pernas, praticamente se oferecendo para Baekhyun. Ele queria, não sentia mais vergonha do corpo em si, mas… Seu lado pudico e ingênuo falava mais alto às vezes.

Kyungsoo suspirou, afoito, quando notou que Baekhyun continuava em transe:

— Vem cá, Baek… — chamou, batendo uma mão contra a coxa musculosa do marido. Baekhyun voltou a mover-se feito um robô que responde a um comando, plantando os joelhos próximo às pernas de Kyungsoo e ficando frente a frente com Kyungsoo. — Me beija — pediu, autoritário e ao mesmo tempo fofamente birrento, e Baekhyun apenas pôde obedecê-lo.

Kyungsoo envolveu a cintura alheia com as pernas, diminuindo a distância entre os corpos, e gemeu em meio ao beijo com a fricção do abdômen de Baekhyun sobre seu pau. O beijo foi desleixado porque nenhum deles estava de fato prestando atenção nele; estava ocupado Baekhyun tateando para segurar a base do membro e penetrar Kyungsoo. O ômega arqueou as costas, olhos fechados com força, quando a mão de Baekhyun roçou contra sua entrada molhada ao alinhar o pau.

Kyungsoo sentiu um desconforto inicial quando acomodou a glande dentro de si, já que nunca tinha se aventurado com algo mais grosso do que seus próprios dedos. Seus músculos foram acomodando o membro centímetro por centímetro, à medida que Baekhyun o penetrava com cuidado e demora. Kyungsoo secretava ainda mais fluido agora pela entrada, e ele se perguntou mentalmente qual seria o tamanho da mancha de umidade na cama a essa altura do campeonato. Ele avistava bem, pelo menos, a mini-poça de pré-gozo acumulada sobre seu abdômen, onde repousava a cabeça do seu pau ereto.

Kyungsoo quebrou o beijo para inspirar fundo quando sentiu o quadril de Baekhyun contra o seu — o alfa estava finalmente dentro dele por completo. Baekhyun aguardou em silêncio, mãos distribuindo carinhos pelos ombros, braços e torso enquanto esperava Kyungsoo dar algum sinal de vida. O cabelo preto do ômega contrastava com a fronha branca do travesseiro, compondo uma cena tão bela de que Kyungsoo não tinha ciência com seus olhos fechados para o mundo.

Baekhyun observou, pouco a pouco, o vinco entre as sobrancelhas sumir, até a boca de Kyungsoo suavizar a linha antes tensa, e voltar ao formato normal de coração. Baekhyun se abaixou sobre Kyungsoo para beijar a testa, as bochechas e a ponta do nariz em um silencioso “tá tudo bem?”. Os lábios de Kyungsoo se desmancharam em um sorriso, e ele abriu os olhos para encarar um Baekhyun ansioso:

— Me mostra o que o seu lobo é capaz. — Desafiou com um olhar travesso, e Baekhyun não precisou de mais nenhuma indicação para começar com as estocadas. Posicionou as mãos na parte de trás dos joelhos de Kyungsoo para ter apoio e manter as pernas do ômega abertas, e o quadril de Baekhyun seguiu em um passo apressado nunca visto antes porque Kyungsoo tinha mexido com o ego dele. Era hora de _provar_.

Kyungsoo nem se preocupou em conter seus gemidos roucos porque a cama fazia ainda mais barulho ao bater contra a parede. Esses sons eram acompanhados pelas molas estrondosas do colchão, que protestavam no ritmo das estocadas, e pela respiração igualmente ruidosa de Baekhyun.

A fricção provocada na entrada de Kyungsoo pela penetração de Baekhyun era perfeita, só que faltava algo. O ômega expelia fluido, estava excitado, seu pau roçava contra o torso do alfa cada vez que era adentrado pelos movimentos rudes de Baekhyun, mas… Kyungsoo não estava _lá_. O membro de Baekhyun era bem-vindo como um substituto para seus dedos, principalmente por irem muito mais fundo e o alargarem mais do que Kyungsoo conseguiria sozinho, mas ele não estava _lá_.

— _Ugh_. Baek, me deixa trocar de posição — pediu, meio sem ar, meio sem voz. Kyungsoo podia ter só grunhido meia dúzia de palavras indistinguíveis agora, foda-se.

Apesar da incoerência do ômega, Baekhyun entendeu suas palavras e parou com as estocadas quase no mesmo instante, por mais que fosse evidente sua excitação. _Hmm_ , pensou Kyungsoo. Ali, deitado na cama com o pau de Baekhyun enterrado em si, estático, a sensação até que era boa — mas ainda não era bem por que Kyungsoo ansiava.

Kyungsoo deu um leve toque na cintura de Baekhyun, para que o alfa se recolhesse e desse espaço para que ele levantasse. Com Baekhyun deitado ao seu lado, Kyungsoo rolou até cobrir o corpo do alfa com o seu próprio. Foi fácil sentar sobre o quadril de Baekhyun e montar no alfa novamente e, _hum_ , aquele ângulo parecia satisfazer Kyungsoo muito mais. Plantou os joelhos no colchão macio, em ambos os lados da cintura de Baekhyun, e colocou o quadril para funcionar a todo vapor. Baekhyun deixou a boca entreaberta em um gemido mudo, claramente deleitando-se na nova posição tanto quanto Kyungsoo.

No topo, Kyungsoo podia escolher melhor o ângulo e como o pau de Baekhyun roçaria em seu interior, mudança que lhe agradou bastante na hora de buscar a estimulação da próstata por conta própria. Além disso, era estranhamente adorável e excitante ver o rosto de Baekhyun contorcido de prazer, todo exposto ali para a apreciação de Kyungsoo. Não demorou muito para que o nó de Baekhyun inchasse e começasse a pegar na beirada de sua entrada, até que impedisse os movimentos de Kyungsoo por completo. O ômega já esperava, mas não segurou a exclamação de surpresa ao sentir o jato quente dentro de si, preenchendo-o com gozo.

— Acho melhor você não se mexer, Soo, pode te machucar. — Advertiu Baekhyun ao sentir que seu nó estava 100% em ação agora, corpos atracados até o alfa terminar de gozar. Ele desceu uma mão para o pau de Kyungsoo, fazendo uma punheta rápida para que o ômega enfim chegasse ao orgasmo, pintando o seu abdômen de branco com a própria porra.

— Vai levar muito tempo? — Kyungsoo perguntou com os olhos sonolentos no pós-orgasmo, ainda ofegante. Queria tirar uma soneca, estava cansado. Baekhyun deu uma risada divertida ao ver as pálpebras de Kyungsoo pesarem, mal mantendo os olhos abertos.

— Um pouco… Deixa eu te ajudar. — Baekhyun ofereceu e, sem nem esperar a resposta de Kyungsoo, cuidou de seu corpo para repousá-lo de lado na cama, tentando fazer o mínimo de movimentos possíveis para não repuxar o nó em sua entrada. Mesmo assim, Kyungsoo deixou um resmungo escapar quando, enfim, ficaram de conchinha. — Pronto, pode dormir, Soo. — Deixou um beijo cálido no ombro de Kyungsoo, e estranhou não receber uma resposta do outro.

Kyungsoo já estava dormindo.


	6. Epílogo: Estava na hora de tirarem mais fotos juntos

As risadas de Baekhyun eram estrondosas na sala de estar, e Kyungsoo podia escutá-las mesmo com o chiado alto da frigideira no fogo. Migyung cortava rodelas de cenoura com cuidado na tábua sobre a ilha de cozinha e, apesar de concentrada na tarefa em mãos, não pôde deixar de fofocar:

— O que o Sungho tá mostrando pro Baekhyun ficar assim, hein? — pensou em voz alta.

Kyungsoo permitiu que um sorriso mínimo curvasse seus lábios, enquanto terminava de grelhar o repolho na chapa:

— Aposto que tão vendo os álbuns de fotos de infância. — Estalou a língua sem real mordacidade, simplesmente grato pelo bom humor presente entre os alfas.

O relacionamento entre seu pai e o marido tinha melhorado consideravelmente quando o mais velho enfim decidiu se aposentar. Bohee tinha responsabilidade pelo grande feito de convencer o sr. Do a finalmente deixar o cargo e aproveitar seus anos de descanso — _Sungho, eu só posso me aposentar com você; não ouse arruinar meus planos de férias com a minha esposa!_ , tinha ameaçado a alfa Byun sem estribeiras.

Terminou que o casal de alfas cuidou da Byundo pós-fusão por apenas dois anos antes de Kyungsoo assumir o cargo com o qual sonhava desde a adolescência. Com grandes poderes vinham grandes responsabilidades, e talvez Kyungsoo corresse o risco de se enterrar em trabalho, workaholic como era, se não fosse por seu marido, que sempre fazia questão de expulsá-lo do escritório no fim do expediente.

Kyungsoo tinha descoberto, nesses últimos anos, o conforto de ter alguém na hora do almoço, alguém para simplesmente trocar uma ideia no meio da noite, alguém para escutar suas lamúrias enquanto cozinhava. Por outro lado, ele também tinha descoberto o terror que era juntar Chanyeol e Baekhyun porque os alfas disputavam quem conhecia mais vexames de Kyungsoo — e, _bom_ , Kyungsoo não precisava ter todos seus micos jogados na sua cara, _muito obrigado_. Mas às vezes também era bom encontrar Jongdae para descobrir mais podres de Baekhyun; Kyungsoo reconhecia que ele não era isento de culpa pelas provocações.

— Soo! — O chamado de Seungsoo o irrompeu de seus pensamentos. O irmão mais velho apareceu na soleira da porta da cozinha. — E os biscoitos? — perguntou o interesseiro. Kyungsoo revirou os olhos, mas apontou para a bandeja sobre a bancada, onde estava a vasilha:

— Pega aí. — instruiu, sem tirar os olhos do fogão. Sempre que vinha à casa dos pais, trazia sua própria fornada de biscoitos, já que Migyung e Seungsoo lhe pediam tanto para fazê-la.

— Olha, Soo, se eu fosse você ia logo na sala pegar o álbum das mãos do papai… — recomendou Seungsoo, enquanto prendia um biscoito entre os dentes. Deu uma mordida grande, que foi prontamente seguida por uma exclamação de contentamento: — Acho que papai já mostrou pra ele todas as suas fotos de criança tomando banho na banheirinha. — E o irmão mais velho saiu da cozinha dando risadas.

Migyung deu de ombros para a fala anterior do filho, se aproximando de Kyungsoo no fogão para entregar as cenouras cortadas:

— Mas é bom ver fotos de infância, você não acha? — ela perguntou distraidamente, assumindo o controle da frigideira enquanto pegava a espátula das mãos de Kyungsoo. — Aposto que já viu várias de Baekhyun, as mães dele têm cara de explanar tudo. — Migyung riu por trás de uma mão, sempre elegante.

— Na verdade não… Eles não tinham câmera na época — explicou. Era fácil esquecer que Baekhyun não nascera em berço de ouro. — Eu… — Kyungsoo se interrompeu, sentindo uma inexplicável onda de felicidade.

Na verdade, havia uma razão por trás da repentina mudança de humor — a alegria radiava principalmente do ponto em seu pescoço marcado pelos dentes de Baekhyun. Franzindo o cenho, levou por instinto a mão até a mordida — quase imperceptível com o passar dos anos. Antes ele sentia apenas a costumeira diversão de Baekhyun, mas agora a euforia era muito mais _intensa_. Deixou um toque sobre o antebraço da mãe:

— Já volto, beleza? — Esperou que ela assentisse antes de sair da cozinha, seguindo até a sala de estar.

Baekhyun levantou a cabeça em sua direção assim que entrou na sala de estar:

— Soo! Vem ver isso! — chamou o marido animadamente com um gesto de mãos. — Você não vai acreditar!

O pai de Kyungsoo também sorria, discreto do seu próprio jeito, sentado na poltrona oposta à de Baekhyun. Entre eles havia mesinha de centro, na qual vários álbuns de fotos estavam largados sobre o vidro do tampo da mesa.

— O que foi, Baek? — perguntou baixinho, mais comedido do que o marido. Sentou no braço da poltrona, e Baekhyun logo tratou de envolver sua cintura com um braço para impedi-lo de perder o equilíbrio no assento improvisado.

— Olha só isso! — Baekhyun falou agora mais moderado, porém tão entusiasmado quanto antes. Próximos assim um do outro, a força das marcas trocadas entre eles aumentava ainda mais, e não tinha como esconder o que sentiam.

Baekhyun lhe entregou uma fotografia, e Kyungsoo levou um tempo analisando a imagem. Era ele bem criancinha, fantasiado de borboleta para uma apresentação de dança da escola. No centro, Kyungsoo posava com a professora beta que cuidou do show. O ômega tinha o rosto infantil quase inexpressivo na foto — exceto pela boca aberta porque provavelmente estava falando na hora do clique.

— O que tem de mais nisso, Baek? — Kyungsoo não entendeu a felicidade do alfa com uma foto tão simples. Baekhyun sempre comentara como adorava vê-lo com a fantasia de borboleta, mas não achava que fosse para tanto.

— Olha aqui no canto, amor. — Baekhyun apontou para um ponto específico da foto. Kyungsoo reconhecia o cenário; era um dos corredores da sua antiga escola. O fundo da fotografia estava preenchido por figuras borradas, que eram provavelmente crianças e responsáveis andando pelo corredor. Mas um rosto infantil se destacou por estar razoavelmente nítido, olhando para a lente da câmera com curiosidade.

Era Baekhyun.

— Que engraçado. — Kyungsoo riu, achando adorável a coincidência. Quem diria… Ele nunca prestara atenção nas suas fotos da escola para não ressuscitar memórias desagradáveis, então a imagem tinha passado completamente despercebida esses anos todos.

Baekhyun não ficou satisfeito com a reação contida de Kyungsoo:

— Soo, a gente tem uma foto juntos, cara. Tem noção do quão _especial_ isso é? — Fez biquinho, esperando mais animação do marido. Dessa vez Kyungsoo abriu-lhe um sorriso largo, mão subindo para deixar um cafuné na cabeça de Baekhyun:

— Você tem razão, é muito, muito especial. Vamos levar para casa e colocar num porta-retrato.

E foi nesse momento, ao avistar os olhos de Baekhyun se amolecerem com um gesto tão pequeno, que Kyungsoo notou o quão sortudo era por ter alguém que o amava tanto.

Estava na hora de tirarem mais fotos juntos.


End file.
